変換先Destino
by Xsaid
Summary: No había querido pisar ese país desde que a los once años tuvo una visión donde se encontró a un zorro de nueve colas que predijo su destino atado a la desgracia además de añadir que moriría a manos de su alma gemela.Reencarnación.
1. Reencuentrøs

_Version mejorada y editada _

_Mikochan92_**Reencuentros**

* * *

La tarde de ese día estaba cubierta por la neblina, era normal que en verano se viese obligado a trabajar y él ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo que le mantenía intrigado era la razón de que la vieja Tsunade le hubiese enviado de vacaciones en pleno Agosto con los gastos pagados.

"_A caballo regalado no le mires el diente" _se trataba de convencer, pero todo el mundo sabía que la jefa era una tacaña y nunca prescindiría de su mejor detective en pleno verano. La verdad es que prefería hacerse el tonto y aparentar que no sospechaba nada, tarde o temprano todo saldría a la luz.

Si ella decía blanco, era blanco, no dudaría. Quizá esa era la razón por la que era la mano derecha de Tsunade.

Naruto, aunque no lo parece, es un joven inteligente. A los doce años se graduó del instituto, le habían adelantado varios cursos. No hizo bachiller, en cambio, realizó una prueba de admisión y pasó directamente a la universidad, en la que estudió japonés, español y francés. A los diecinueve años decidió ser investigador tras graduarse con mención honorífica en su curso.

Empezó como investigador privado realizando trabajos simples hasta que un año después, Tsunade, la jefa de policía de New York, se interesó por su trabajo y le consiguió convencer para que entrase a formar parte de su equipo "íntimo" de investigadores. Naruto aceptó después de varias insistencias y a los poco meses resolvió casos abiertos de hace más de diez años.

Uno de sus compañeros, Shikamaru, iba a acompañarle, solo que en el último momento, su novia Temari cayó enferma y decidió quedarse.

A Naruto no le hacía mucha gracia regresar a Tokio, que es a donde iba de vacaciones. No había querido pisar ese país desde que a los once años tuvo una visión donde se encontró con un zorro de nueve colas que predijo su destino atado a la desgracia además de añadir que moriría a manos de su alma gemela.

Siempre había sido un chico normal: vivía en Konoha, un pequeño pueblo en la región de Kantou, con su abuelo Jiraiya ya que sus padres habían muerto nada más nacer él. A los once años, una par de meses después de la "predicción del zorro" se marchó a vivir con Iruka y Kakashi, unos conocidos de sus padres, a New York.

Desde aquel día todo cambió. Comenzó a desarrollarse física y mentalmente pocos años después.

A los trece años Naruto y Kyuubi mantuvieron el primer contacto donde el zorro le contó parte de su historia. Que se había reencarnado con el propósito de algo que él no sabía, que tenía chakra… no le contó todo porque Naruto aún era pequeño y sería demasiado confuso. Después de que Naruto y el Kyuubi se comunicaran por primera vez, se mantenían en contacto, de vez en cuando.

Si Naruto había podido superar los estudios de ese modo fue gracias a Kyuubi.

Ya se había despedido de todos sus amigos y compañeros; Shikamaru su compañero, Tsunade su jefa, Shizune la secretaria, Iruka y Kakashi, Kiba y Akamaru de la sección de búsqueda y localización, Chouji de cafetería, Ino reportera local y novia del Chef y Lee junto a Gai del dojo chino de artes marciales donde Naruto iba en la universidad .

Ahora solo le faltaba embarcar por la puerta correcta y aguantar nueve horas de vuelo. Menos mal que no había paradas, si no moriría de aburrimiento. Gracias a dios, con la paga extra se había comprado un IPod nuevo en el que podía escuchar Heavy Metal a toda potencia.

Para el viaje había decidido vestirse de modo casual pero llamativo; Converse rotas, vaquero desgastado ancho con cadenas, la camiseta de Metallica y chaqueta de cuero hasta las rodillas.

De equipaje de mano llevaba una bandolera de Simphony X, con el móvil, la cartera, un encendedor y su preciado Black Devil Chocolate. Sabía que el tabaco era malo para la salud y para las artes marciales, pero ya sabía que no moriría de cáncer. Era algo bueno teniendo en cuenta su destino.

Justamente y por razones de la vida le tocó sentarse en el único sitio donde no quería sentarse, delante del servicio trasero del avión.

—**De todos los pasajeros del avión ¿por qué narices me ha tenido que tocar a mí sentarme aquí? **—protestaba mientras acomodaba el asiento- **por lo menos tengo ventanilla…**

En ese momento, una chica de pelo corto rosa que vestía unos jeans, botas negras y una camisa de tirantes de color hueso, se sentó a su lado. Naruto no pudo dejar de mirar los ojos verdes de la chica que rondaría su edad. Extrañamente esa chica le era familiar, como Shika o Tsunade. Un sentimiento extraño; nostalgia y… algo más.

La pelirrosa sintió algo extraño, el mismo sentimiento que cuando se cruzó por primera vez con su actual pareja. Los dos se miraron un rato hasta que Naruto decidió presentarse:

—**Hola, me llamo Naruto ¿y usted? **—dijo en un inglés americano bastante entendible, por si ella no hablaba bien..

—**Sakura, encantada **—respondió con igual desenvoltura— **¿Manhatan? **

—**Casi **—contestó sonriendo amablemente-—**New York City ¿no tengo acento verdad?**

—**Muy poco **—sonrió amablemente— **¿de vacaciones? **—preguntó sin poderlo evitar al ver que viajaba solo.

—**No… **—sonrió algo nervioso— **bueno, algo así **—decidió al fin.

—**Ya veo **—le devolvió la sonrisa— **yo vuelvo a Tokio, había venido por asuntos de trabajo**.

Un móvil sonó _[Shoting Star de Naruto Shippuden], _Sakura sacó el móvil del bolsillo y miró el mensaje que acababa de recibir:

_Cuando llegues a Tokio hazme una llamada perdida para saber que has llegado bien. Por cierto, Kyuubi se va a pasear por allí un tiempo, échale un ojo si le ves. Mamá_

—¡**Tsunade okachan! ¿Por qué no me puedes dejar tranquila? **—refunfuñó en voz alta— **¡ya no soy una niña!**

—**Disculpa pero… **—Sakura no se había dado cuenta se ruborizó y giró la cabeza mirando con vergüenza al rubio. Estaba incómodo_— _**¿Has dicho Tsunade okachan? **—preguntó con el vello erizado.

—**Sí, aunque debería llamarse vieja malaleche —**dijo entre risas sin sospechar nada. A Naruto se le congeló el corazón y sintió que muchos problemas se vendrían encima si aquello que sospechaba era cierto. _"¿No me habrá mandado la vieja con su hija a posta? Prefiero no saber que estará tramando" _pensó con un goterón resbalando y aura pesimista— **¿te pasa algo? **—se había quedado blanco.

—**Bueno… **—dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para darse valor— **¿No será Tsunade-baachan, la inspectora jefe de la policía de New York City?** —preguntó viendo como el rostro de Sakura cambiaba de color haciendo su suposición correcta.

—**¡¿Cómo conoces su sobrenombre?! **—preguntó alterada cogiendo el cuello de la camisa del rubio— **¡se supone que solo dos personas la llamamos así…!** -le soltó dejando que este pudiese respirar y tosiendo- **un momento, no serás por casualidad Kyuubi, ¿verdad?**

Al preguntar lo evidente, Naruto empezó a atragantarse con su propia saliva. Cuando se consiguió relajar, pensó que aquella chica era la hija de la jefa y que por lo tanto, el temperamento sería el mismo o peor…

—**Sí **—contestó dudoso— **¿Cómo conoces mi sobrenombre?**

—**Soy su hija **—dijo como si ello lo arreglase**—** **me encargo de coordinar su trabajo con el de el jefe de Tokio, Sarutobi-sama** —aclaró. Pronunció el nombre con mucho respeto.

—**Ya veo **—se pasó la mano por el pelo y puso cara seria, dejando sorprendida y ruborizada a la pelirrosa— **me presentaré de nuevo; soy Uzumaki Naruto, alias Kyuubi** —dijo presentándose al modo japonés.

—**Haruno Sakura, coordinadora de EEUU y Japón **—se presentó siguiendo su ejemplo. Ambos se sonrieron sinceramente.

Naruto y Sakura hablaron un buen rato sobre sus vidas. Más bien Sakura de su vida, ya que Naruto escondía muchos secretos y su vida "publica" Sakura ya la conocía.

Sakura vivía en la parte lujosa de Tokio con su prometido Sasuke. A Naruto se le hizo familiar el nombre, ¿Como no hacerlo cuando tiene el mismo nombre? El Sasuke que él conocía fue su mejor amigo de infancia.

Sakura le propuso instalarse con ellos ya que la casa era muy grande y Tsunade, la había aconsejado que le cuidase. Naruto lo rechazó educadamente ya que no le parecía bien meterse entremedias de una pareja que recientemente había empezado a vivir junta además de que ya tenía el hotel pagado.

Naruto se puso rígido, Sakura en un principio no supo porqué, pero después de oír los ruiditos y gemidos que se escapaban del baño lo entendió.

—**Por eso no me gusta sentarme aquí **—explicórefunfuñando Naruto— **voy a ponerme música **—le avisó a la pelirrosa, pero antes de que pudiese meterse los cascos en la orejas ella le comentó algo.

—**Por lo que veo te gusta el Heavy Metal —**señaló con la vista su camiseta. Con todo lo que habían hablado y saltaba ahora con esas— **A mi Sasuke-kun también le gusta, sobretodo Sex Pistol's **

El -kun enlazado a Sasuke hizo que Naruto sintiese un escalofrío. Cada minuto que pasaba con esa pelirrosa le recordaba algo que no recordaba, como si la conociese desde hace mucho tiempo... Algo que le pasaba con la mayoría de sus amistades.

—**Bueno, yo prefiero Slayer o Metallica, no me va el punk **—dijo

—**Sasuke antes era Skinhead** -otro escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio- **pero su hermano Itachi le metió en el mundillo del Metal** —agregó alardeando de su cuñado.

Itachi, solo pensar en ese nombre hacía que una tristeza, rabia y envidia le invadiese, todo mezclado y confuso. Además ¿no era ese el nombre del hermano de su amigo Sasuke? Comenzaba a pensar que estaban hablando de la misma persona pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo así que no estaba seguro.

—**Bueno, a ti no parece que te agraden mucho**.

—**Me intento poner desde su punto de vista, pero lo que hacen me sigue pareciendo una perdida de tiempo, aunque cada cual con sus gustos **—en ese momento, un gemido mayor a los anteriores salió del baño e interrumpió la conversación— **Ahora si que me enchufo los cascos**

Odiaba de veras el sentarse justo ahí, cualquier sitio hubiese sido mejor que ese, aunque claro, de haber sido así, quizá no hubiese conocido a Sakura.

—**Yo también **—dijo Sakura sacando algo de su bolso.

Naruto despertó a las cuatro horas, ya estaban sobre Tokio, en apenas unos minutos aterrizarían por fin. Sakura también estaba dormida. Al espabilarse un poco y ver que ya iban a aterrizar, sacudió levemente a Sakura y la despertó.

—**Ya hemos llegado **—dijo un amodorrado Naruto.

—**Está bien, voy al servicio **—dijo mientras se estiraba.

—**Yo que tú no iría, acuérdate de lo de antes, además ya vamos a aterrizar **—dijo mirando la pista. Al segundo las azafatas acosaban a los pasajeros para que se colocasen el cinturón y despertaran.

—**Tienes razón **—dijo abrochando el cinturón.

A Naruto le pareció ver a un antiguo amigo saliendo del servicio, aunque enseguida desechó la idea ya que Sai estaba en Francia estudiando arte. El avión aterrizó adecuadamente y no hubo muchos problemas para encontrar la salida, el problema era un taxi.

—**No te preocupes** —dijo ella marcando por teléfono—** tengo un taxi reservado, lo compartiremos.**

—**Pero… **—iba a protestar él.

—**Nada de peros, hoy por ti mañana por mí **—dijo con una sonrisa coqueta—** a propósito ¿Dónde te hospedas?**

—**A ver… **—dijo sacando la nota del bolsillo trasero del pantalón— **en el hostal Hyuuga **—respondió descifrando sus propios garabatos. _"Valla, me suena"_

—**¡No me digas! **—exclamó feliz— **ese hostal está a tan solo treinta minutos andando desde mi casa además es de la familia de una buena amiga mía.**

**-¡Genial!**-Naruto se alegró.

El Taxi llegó en pocos minutos y subieron agradecidos por la calefacción del mismo. Era verano pero hacía frío. El hombre que conducía el taxi tenía el pelo corto y los ojos afilados, además de que no dejaba de observar a Naruto con mala cara.

—**Soy Zabuza, les transportaré esta noche, ¿A dónde les llevo? **—preguntó ásperamente. Si algo odiaba el heavy era la gente que no tenía modales, poco después supo que él era así.

—**Primero al distrito sur de Sogawa y luego al hostal Hyuuga **-ordenó Sakura.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, no paraba de mirar el reloj de su muñeca izquierda y se alisaba el pelo con continuidad. Tardarían una hora desde el aeropuerto hasta su casa y ella no podía esperar para ver a Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke estaba cansado, Orochimaru le exigía mucho, y el cansino de su hermano Itachi no paraba de achucharle en la oficina en cuanto Deidara, el secretario, desaparecía para llevarles papeles a Sasori o a Tobi. Y cuando volvía echaba a Itachi volviendo a su rutina.

_Buffet de Abogados Akatsuki._

Todavía no sabía porqué había aceptado trabajar con su hermano por allí, desde que se marchó a vivir con Sakura y dejó la casa familiar, su hermano estaba así de pesado. No, eso es del todo incorrecto, antes era aún más pesado, obligando al pobre y avergonzado Sasuke a bañarse con él antes de cenar tuviesen la edad que tuviesen.

—¡**Maldita sea! **—protestó— **se me olvidaba que mañana están cerrados los baños termales de Mizuko.**

Sasuke había pensado en llevar a Sakura a los baños para que se relajase, ya sabía como era su suegra Tsunade porque Sakura era igual. Un día por casi atropellar un gato pierde un diente. ¡Ella y su mundo Green Peace! ¡Que no se hubiera cruzado el gato cuando el semáforo cambió!

Ofuscado terminó la tarea de revisar algunos casos de homicidio que tenía que defender. Lo peor de ser abogado es que, de vez en cuando, tenía que defender a criminales. Era tan bueno en su empleo que a veces y por culpa de ello, violadores y homicidas no iban a la cárcel. Por culpa de su éxito se habían incrementado las solicitudes por parte de criminales e inocentes, aunque por otro lado eso le había permitido ascender hasta un puesto solo un escaño inferior al de su hermano. ¡Su sueño pronto se haría realidad!

—¡**Cada día estoy más cerca de tí! **—gritó sobre la mesa del comedor riendo como loco. Otra vez uno de esos arrebatos en los que mostraba su verdadera personalidad. En el fondo era todo un ambicioso y por encima de eso un pervertido sádico— **cuando Sakura llegué la voy a meter el p*** por la b*** y luego la taladraré por el c*** y para rematar… **

Sasuke seguía fantaseando mientras reía como un pervertido sonrojado cuando recibió un e-mail de la aludida:

_¡Hola cariño! Me he encontrado con uno de los subordinados de Tsunade en el avión y estamos compartiendo taxi en este momento. Es muy mono y le gusta el heavy metal como a ti. Te echo de menos. Estaré en casa en 10min_

Sasuke sonrió aunque a la vez molesto: _"¿qué era eso de que era muy mono?"_ Sasuke era un celoso enfermizo, la mayoría de novias con las que estuvo le dejaron por petardo. Encendió la calefacción y empezó a llenar la bañera con agua muy calentita. Encendió velas y echó sales de baño a la misma.

—**Hm. cuando me lo propongo puedo ser romántico**—se felicitó sonriendo con superioridad a la bañera.

Acababa de cerrar el grifo y de preparar las toallas cuando escuchó un coche. Supo que sería Sakura. Bajó las escaleras con el pantalón blanco de pijama y la camisa sin mangas ajustada que acababa de ponerse y cruzó el rellano.

Allí estaba Sakura con la maleta al lado derecho y siendo abrazada por un tipo rubio extrañamente familiar. Frunció el ceño con enfado y se dirigió hacia ellos.

* * *

Naruto miraba impaciente como Sakura cerraba el móvil y se lo guardaba en un bolsillo.

—**Ya he avisado a Sasuke **—dijo ella— **¿seguro que no te quieres quedar a cenar?**

—**No no, gracias** —declinó de nuevo la invitación, _"¿Por qué insiste tanto Sakura en llevarme a su casa? ¿Quiere montarse un trío o qué?"_ Pensó Naruto riéndose— ¡**es que estoy deseando probar el Ramen de tu amiga dattebayou!** —por primera vez en mucho tiempo salió a la superficie esa coletilla que tan bien se había esforzado en esconder durante mucho tiempo. se asustó, eso solo ocurría cuando Kyuubi despertaba de sus letargos de sueño, habían pasado cinco años desde entonces. Sakura rió.

—**Supongo que estás cansado de tanto viaje y quieres dormir **—su mirada se iluminó con una idea— **dame tu móvil.**

—**Claro **—Naruto sacó su agenda electrónica y buscó su propio número ya que no se lo sabía, después de casi un año— **este es, apunta: 0023985146.**

—**OK, te hago una perdida **—Sonó la melodía del móvil de Naruto _[Hero's come Back de Nowbodyknows]_

—**Ya** —dijo guardando correctamente a Sakura en el móvil.

—**Ya hemos llegado **—anunció Zabuza el taxista.

—**Te ayudaré a sacar la maleta** —se ofreció Naruto.

—**Gracias** —respondió ella abriendo la puerta a la vez que el rubio.

Sacó la maleta que pesaba más que Sakura, seguramente y se preguntó como una chica tan liviana como ella podía arrastrar ese armario, _"Las mujeres son unas exageradas" _pensó_. _Dejó la maleta aun lado y abrazó a Sakura viendo como se abría la puerta.

—_**PRESIENTO ALGO **_—dijo Kyuubi inesperadamente haciendo pegar un bote a Naruto.

—_**Entiendo, debe ser por Uchiha Sasuke**_—pronunció con el estómago unos dedos más arriba de lo que debería estar.

—_**DE TODAS FORMAS ANDATE CON OJO **_—le avisó el demonio de nuevo.

Naruto sintió una mirada asesina. Sasuke sintió ganas de agarrar a golpes al rubio que abrazaba Sakura, impidiendo que su Sakura no saltara a sus brazos._"Más que un conocido parece otra cosa" _pensó celoso.

Naruto soltó a Sakura, la dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió en el coche sin verle ni nada. Era incómodo y no sabía como reaccionarían después de tanto tiempo. Mientras Sakura besaba a Sasuke, este no apartaba la vista del rubio que le daba la espalda dentro del taxi. Empezaron a andar hacia la casa, Sasuke cargando la maleta disloca-hombros y Sakura esperando con la puerta abierta. Naruto se giró y miró hacia el portal sin poder aguantar más. Una descarga recorrió su cuerpo y empezó a bombear sangre como loco.

En ese momento Sasuke también miraba por última vez al taxi, donde se encontró con unos ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, unos ojos azules más profundos que el cielo y más brillantes que el mar. Una tez morena-dorada y un pelo rubio como el oro bañado por el sol. Esos bigotes en sus mofletes fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. El corazón se le paró y comenzó a bombear rápidamente, al ritmo que el de Naruto.

—**Naruto **—balbuceó Sasuke sorprendido mientras se acercaba al taxi.

—_**ESTO ES BUENO **_—dijo envolviendo cada palabra en oscuridad.

—_**No se yo **_—contradijo mentalmente el rubio.

—**¿Nos vamos? **—dijo Zabuza acelerando.

—**Claro**

Naruto siguió mirando a Sasuke, su Sasuke, había pasado tanto tiempo y sus ojos seguían igual, oscuros y profundos como en el pasado. Ahora Naruto no supo si lo podría esconder.

Sasuke corrió un poco detrás del taxi, mirando fijamente al Naruto que un día se marchó para no volver. Sakura observaba la escena sorprendida.

—**¿Lo conoces? **—preguntó ella mientras Sasuke cogía la maleta de nuevo. El taxi ya había desaparecido.

—**No, le confundí con alguien **—mintió Sasuke.

"_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto_" repitió su nombre una y otra vez. _"será mejor que te olvide"_ pensó mientras abría la puerta del piso. Su infancia volvía para atormentarle, como si no tuviera suficiente.

* * *

**Mikochan92:** lo prometido es deuda, espero que disfruteis la historia de nuevo, Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_V. Modificada y editada_

_Mikochan92_

**Cosas que cambian**

Naruto había reconocido a Sasuke como el amigo de la infancia que solía tener aquí en Japón, del cual se había olvidado. De lo que si se acordaba fue de la promesa que hicieron a los diez años: _"Naruto y yo nos casaremos con veintiséis años" _había declarado Sasuke delante de Jiraiya. Claro que en esa época eran muy pequeños para saber lo que decían. La cosa se complicaba por momentos, las misteriosas vacaciones a Tokio, el despertar del Kyuubi, el reencuentro con Sasuke. Algo se cocía en el país nipón.

Llegó cansado al hotel, pagó el trayecto al taxista que desapareció como las balas y entró a la habitación que le habían preparado, eran las doce de la noche por lo que no le dio tiempo a cenar el delicioso Ramen que quería tomar. Se duchó rápidamente y se metió en la cama, no sin antes haber estado jugando un rato con los divertidos chorritos del retrete.

—**Qué cosas tienen estos japoneses** —comentó antes de dormirse. Al día siguiente visitaría a su abuelo y por sus narices disfrutaría ese delicioso Ramen ¡dattebayou!

Le costó mucho levantarse ese día y es que no le apetecía ver al pervertido de Jiraiya. Habían quedado en la cafetería de Kyoto, que era la que más cerca les quedaba ambos. Aunque tendrían que coger el tren bala.

El sol ya había salido y las cortinas rojas le daban un ambiente psicodélico a la habitación además que incrementaban el calor, o eso parecía.

Sudoroso se metió en la ducha, pero por mucho agua fría que se diera a él le parecía caliente. Se enjabonó y salió de la ducha, secándose el pelo con una toalla pequeña, hoy iba a ser un día bastante caluroso. Cogió unos boxers negros y se los puso, sacudió la cabeza antes de meterse una camisilla de hombrillos blanca ajustada a los músculos de la espalda y los pectorales pero suelta a los abdominales trabajados que tenía. Optó por ponerse unos pantalones piratas marrones claros con bolsillos en los laterales, le quedaban ajustados al trasero, cayendo justo por debajo de la rodilla dejando ver los pelillos dorados de las pantorrillas, parecía mentira que con veintiún años cumplidos todavía no tuviese más que bello. Bueno, así no se tendría que afeitar. Se calzó unas chanclas de dedo e introdujo en los bolsillos; la cartera, el móvil, el pasaporte, el Ipod y la llave de la habitación y por supuesto su tabaco. También se puso los pendientes de aros y las gafas que le habían salido gratis ya que las robó, sabía que no era lógico que un inspector de policía hiciese eso pero… ¡eran tan molonas y caras que no se pudo resistir! Total, unas gafas de quinientos dólares no se iban a notar ¿no? Bajó las escaleras tranquilamente hacia la cafetería.

—**Buenos días, ¡ColaCao y tostadas por favor! **—dijo dejando a la pobre camarera aturdida por la luz que desprendía, _"es muy guapo" _pensó— **sin azúcar-ttebayou **—añadió.

—**Enseguida **-dijo babeando la misma— **espere en una mesa por favor**.

—**OK **—dijo guiñándola un ojo, la pobre casi desfallece allí mismo.

Naruto se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la barra, cuando le trajeron el desayuno lo devoró sin dar tiempo a la mujer a que llegase a la barra. Se levantó y pagó con yenes. Por suerte Sakura le había cambiado, aunque ahora tendría que pasarse por un banco.

Salió con el Ipod encendido aunque sin él era fácil darse cuenta de la cantidad de mujeres y hombres que se le quedaban mirando. Encendió un Black Devil y se dirigió al banco más cercano, en cuanto le cambiaron los dólares a yenes salió disparado hacia la estación que estaba justo enfrente. Como era un tren caro, no había casi pasajeros.

Se sentó al lado de una chica morena, bastante bien equipada, como le gustaban a él, grandes tetas y grandes glúteos y piernas. Le chiflaban las mujeres con curvas. Se espatarró en el sillón lo que hizo que la chica de su lado se girase.

Ella se sonrojó, no podía apartar la mirada de aquel cuerpo perfecto, los músculos que se veían perfectamente a través de la ropa ceñida, el cabello rubio, los adorables bigotitos de sus mofletes y… esos ojos azules que te hacían llorar. _"¡Un momento!"_ Repasó al rubio con la mirada y confirmó sus sospechas.

—**¿Naruto-kun? **—preguntó dubitativa. Naruto se giró, aquella voz le era conocida…

—**¡Hinata! **—la saludó abrazándola mientras ella se sonrojaba. ¡Naruto se acordaba de ella! _"¡Cómo se ha puesto la cuatro ojos!" _pensaba entusiasmado él,_"¡antes era un cardo y mírala ahora! Me pregunto si le seguiré gustando…" _pensaba pervertidamente Naruto.

—**Hola Naruto-kun **—dijo con su vocecilla suave y fina, ¡la feminidad en persona!

—**Cuanto tiempo Hinata-chan **—dijo dejándola espacio vital- **¡has cambiado mucho-ttebayou! **

—**Gracias, tu también Naruto-kun **—concordó ella.

Hablando durante todo el trayecto resultó que Hinata iba a Kyoto para recoger los ingredientes de una comida para un amigo de su mejor amiga. Así que quedaron a las dos para comer juntos en un restaurante de comida rápida. A Naruto eso le venía bien, no querría pasar demasiado tiempo con el pervertido de Jiraiya, a ver si se le iba a contagiar —nótese el sarcasmo—.

La cafetería estaba abarrotada pero menos mal que habían reservado mesa. Se sentó para esperar a Jiraiya que como siempre llegaba puntual y más sabiendo que aquí había chicas monas para atormentar. Acababa de salir a la venta: "El ejecutivo que me dio un sartenazo" y estaba teniendo bastante éxito el segundo libro de la saga "Icha Icha Paradse"Libros eróticos. A Los pocos minutos de sentarse el heavy, Jiraiya entró por la puerta y se sentó diligentemente al lado de su nieto.

—¡**Cuánto tiempo niño**! —le dijo, iba algo bebido.

—**¡No me llames niño**! —protestó este— **y veo que tú no has cambiado-ttebayou.**

—**No empieces con la coletilla… —**dijo mientras recibía el guantazo de una camarera a la que ya le había tocado el pandero.

—**Ha vuelto a ocurrir **—dijo Naruto serio apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza entre ambas.

—**Cuéntame** —el viejo desechó su faceta de cachondo, siempre lo hacía cuando se trataban estos temas.

Naruto le contó la historia de la A a la Z con todos los detalles que recordaba. Estuvieron comentando sobre el asunto durante un buen rato hasta que Naruto vio la hora, había quedado y se tenía que marchar ya. Por el momento decidieron esperar a ver que se traía el zorro entre manos.

—**Me voy Jiraiya **—dijo algo afectado por las palabras del viejo— **he quedado con un bombón.**

—**Espera Naruto **—dijo mientras el rubio se marchaba, cuando se dio la vuelta atrapó en el aire algo, abrió la mano y vio unas llaves— **Feliz cumpleaños.**

—**Gracias y cuídate ero-sennin **—agregó sin pensar en lo que había dicho.

—**No volveré hasta dentro de un par de meses, ten cuidado y no hagas mucho caso de lo que te dice.**

—**Lo sé.**

Jiraiya se marchaba por ahí para recoger información. En la puerta de la cafetería había una preciosa Kawasaki roja último modelo con un lazo rojo en el manillar y dos cascos colgados del mismo.

—**Este viejo **—dijo Naruto agradecido, siempre quiso una Kawasaki de carretera pero no tenía sufrientes ahorros y no es fácil robar una.

Encendió un cigarro y arrancó la moto, poniéndose el casco rojo y dejando el negro para Hinata. Llegó al restaurante más rápido de lo que esperaba, aparcó y puso el antirrobo que había en el maletero junto con los papeles de la máquina. No había entrado por la puerta cuando vio a Hinata corriendo llegar. No era tarde y aún así… _"No hay quien las entienda" _pensó.

Saludó a una Hinata sofocada con la mano y pasaron dentro, la cola era para rato así que Naruto pensó en sacar conversación:

—**¿Encontraste lo que buscabas-ttebayou?**

—**Sí, pero como mi amiga Tenten estaba por aquí la pedí a ella que lo llevase al hostal…**

—**No me digas **—la tapó la boca con un dedo haciendo que esta se sonrojase— **hostal Hyuuga ¿verdad?**

—**¡¿Cómo lo has sabido?! **—preguntó emocionada apartando su mano

—**Por que me alojo ahí **—dijo orgulloso y acariciando la cara de la morena— **a propósito, ¿la comida especial no será Ramen dattebayou? **—ella asintió— **yo soy esa persona especial **—dijo mirándola a los ojos. Hinata se sentía desfallecer, demasiadas emociones en un momento.

—**Siguiente** —dijo la dependienta— **¿Qué van a tomar?** —preguntó sonriendo demasiado al rubio y lanzándole miradas envenenadas a la pobre Hinata que estaba siendo rodeada por uno de los fuertes brazos de Naruto, ella seguía impresionada.

—**Un Big Mac, coca cola, patatas deluxe y pollo chic gigantes y… **—se giró hacia Hinata.

—**Lo mismo **—contestó ella.

—**Entendido**

—**¿Vas a poder con todo eso? **—preguntó el rubio sin dejar de rodear a Hinata con un brazo, la sacaba una cabeza.

—**A la porra la línea **—confesó enfurruñada. Naruto se carcajeó.

—**Genial, me encantan las chicas que comen**

—**¿De verdad? **—preguntó un poco incrédula.

—**Claro, ¡las chicas tienen que ser redonditas y blandas-ttebayou! **—soltó Naruto haciendo que Hinata confirmase que seguía siendo un dobe, pero eso era parte de su encanto.

Se sentaron en una mesa y devoraron la comida en veinte minutos, Naruto alucinó con el estómago de Hinata, para que negarlo, Hinata le gustaba y la iba a pedir salir, pero no ahora. Hinata por su parte también tenía sentimientos románticos por su viejo amigo Naruto, siempre los había mantenido ocultos y se los iba a mostrar antes de que se marchase dios sabe por cuanto tiempo de nuevo. Aquella vez Sasuke se quedó destrozado por la marcha de Naruto y Hinata más o menos igual, ellos eran amigos de verdad.

Hinata últimamente había pensado en salir con Shino, un compañero de universidad de su primo Neji, pero se dio cuenta que seguía enamorada de Naruto.

Naruto pensó que sería una buena idea tomar un browny. Le preguntó a su compañera si quería uno pero ella se lo rechazó amablemente. Naruto no podía esperar a tomar el ramen que Hinata le iba a preparar.

—**Creo que deberíamos volver dattebayou**—dijo Naruto mirando por la ventana.

—**Bueno Naruto, yo me marcho hacia la estación, no quiero llegar muy tarde** —contestó ella levantándose a tirar las bandejas.

—**Tranquila, vamos juntos, yo te llevo** —añadió el heavy sosteniendo la puerta y moviendo la mano para que pasase— **¡tengo moto-ttebayou! **—sonrió alegre.

—**¡Guau! **—dijo sorprendida— **yo no entiendo de motos pero… ¡es preciosa Naruto! ¿Cómo la conseguiste?** —Tenten la había comentado que las Kawasaki no eran moco de pavo.

—**Regalo de cumpleaños **—dijo ofreciéndola el casco negro— **de erosennin.**

—**Valla** —silbó— **hacia tiempo que no le llamabas así… **—comentó para si misma mientras se subía a la moto.

—**Bien, ¡agárrate fuerte que nos vamos-ttebayou! **—dijo entusiasmado él antes de acelerar en un caballito.

No tardaron más que el tren en llegar al hostal y como hacía calor bochornoso, pues el aire venía bien. Naruto dejó la moto aparcada en el garaje de la casa de Hinata, que se encontraba en la parte trasera del hostal, le advirtió que no era seguro el barrio por la noche, últimamente había muchos casos de robos con victimas por los alrededores.

—**Te prepararé el Ramen y lo subiré a tu habitación en seis minutos** —se despidió mientras entraba a la cocina.

—**Te esperaré con hambre-ttebayou **—agregó. Parecía mentira que hubiese comido hace unas pocas horas.

Naruto vio que su habitación estaba colocada, alguna empleada habría entrado. Empezó a sentir mucho calor y decidió darse una ducha. _"Esto es cosa tuya ¿verdad Kyuubi?"_ protestó Naruto, cuando el Kyuubi despertaba sus hormonas se revolvían.

Mientras Hinata preparaba nerviosa la comida para su amado Naruto, pensó que unas cervezas le bajarían el calor del ambiente un poco. Aunque ella no sabía que eso era como darle droga a un drogadicto rehabilitado.

Subió las escaleras torpemente pero sin derramar ni una sola gota de cerveza o de Ramen. Entró sin llamar y vio a un Naruto sonrojado, desnudo saliendo del baño, las gotas y el vapor de agua le daban un aire ceniciento y esa piel morena junto con los ojos azules vidriosos… A Hinata la dio un vuelco el corazón, se llenó de calor y deseo. Hinata empezó a sangrar. Naruto y ella se miraron durante más de diez segundos antes de que Hinata reaccionase y dejase caer el Ramen y la cerveza al suelo. Salió corriendo ruborizada mientras Naruto se apresuraba a vestirse y salir corriendo detrás de ella. Hinata estaba en la puerta principal hiperventilando y con la cara roja, ¡Naruto desnudo y encima empalmado!_"¡Está como un tren!" _pensó mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Naruto salió con prisa y abrazó a Hinata por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella, dejándola sorprendida y avergonzada.

—**Naruto yo…, yo… **—balbuceó sin saber muy bien que decir.

—**No digas nada **—y diciendo esto la giró y la plantó un tierno beso en los labios, se separó poco a poco y susurró— **me gustas**.

—**A mi también** -confesó ella. ¡No podía creerse lo que acababa de oír, Naruto se le había confesado!

—**Entonces sal con migo **—susurró y acto seguido la besa ardientemente. Sin dejarla contestar, la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

* * *

Sasuke estaba planeando una salida de amigos-pareja para el próximo sábado, hoy era martes por lo que tenía tiempo para prepararlo detenidamente, además así podría ver a Hinata y contarle el regreso de Naruto. Aunque él no le hubiese reconocido, Sasuke sí porque Naruto había sido la persona más importante en su vida durante mucho tiempo, hasta que encontró a Sakura.

Sakura llegaría en un par de minutos para cenar, solo eran las seis y media cuando le llamó Suigetsu para avisarle de que hoy no podrían ir a cenar a su casa él y Karin porque Juugo se había vuelto ha escapar de la clínica mental en la que estaba ingresado. A Sasuke le hubiese gustado ir a ayudarles pero Suigetsu no le dejo;

—_**No puedes venir Sasuke **__—dijo rogándole— __**es tu aniversario con Sakura, no lo estropees que ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez **_

Sakura se lió a beber sake porque su Sasuke-kun no se acordó del anterior aniversario y cuando llegó a casa, esta estaba destruida y Sakura desnuda en la bañera con el agua fría. Sasuke tenía claro que no quería algo así de nuevo.

—_**Está bien **__—aceptó al final—__**pero cualquier noticia avísame**_

—_**Vale, vale… **__—se oyó a Karin gritar al otro lado del teléfono que dejasen de hablar como abuelitas y que la ayudase a subir la cremallera— __**un toque y ya sabes, chao **__—cortó._

—_**Adiós **__—se despidió sin que nadie le oyese. ¡Como odiaba cuando le hacían eso por teléfono!_

—**Cariño ya estoy en casa **—se oyó decir a Sakura

—**Bienvenida** —contestó él desde la cocina.

Sakura entró en el estudio y dejó los papeles que Sarutobi y Gemma le habían dado para que los revisase. Vio un papel que su amiga Hinata le había pedido hace tiempo y que era importante.

—**Hm. **—dijo oliendo la comida— **que bien huele **—Sakura se acarició la tripa mientras se ponía el abrigo.

—**¿Te marchas? **—preguntó extrañando Sasuke, él estaba preparando una cena deliciosa: huevos y patatas fritas y buey. Una cena deliciosa acompañada de vino blanco.

—**Voy a acercarle un papel a Hinata que la hace falta **—le miró fugazmente y vio como Sasuke se quitaba el delantal y le daba la paleta.

—**Que no se te peguen los huevos **—advirtió tomando el papel en las manos y el plumas— **enseguida vengo, además tengo que hablar con Hinata** —añadió mientras salía.

—**Que te valla bien **—Sakura notaba a Sasuke-kun muy raro desde el día de ayer; no habían echo el amor la noche anterior y Sasuke-kun se notaba ausente y pensativo, más de lo normal.

Sasuke bajó las escaleras rápidamente, abrió el móvil y conectó el reproductor, introduciéndose los cascos en las orejas. Empezó a oír "Alias" de In Flames. Dobló la esquina del hostal Hyuuga a los veinte minutos de haber salido de casa. Se encontró con una escena que no esperaba: Naruto estaba besando a Hinata apasionadamente en frente de la puerta del hostal. El corazón del Uchiha se comprimió unos segundos y comenzó a latir dolorosamente. Sasuke salió corriendo de allí, no sin antes arrojar el sobre al jardín del hostal.

Por suerte Neji estaba tomando té y vio el sobre caer, recogiéndolo antes de llegar al suelo.

Sasuke no sabía porqué había reaccionado así, solo sabía que era mejor hacer como si no hubiese visto nada. Su móvil vibró, era Suigetsu, lo cogió preocupado por su amigo Juugo.

_—**¿Qué pasa? **—preguntó sin darle tiempo a Suigetsu a decir algo._

_—**Juugo ha sido dado de alta **—Sasuke suspiró— **lo que pasaba era que una enfermera no lo sabía y dio la mala noticia sin saber que Juugo estaba en su casa legalmente.**_

—**_La vamos a demandar ¿no?_ —**_Afirmó Sasuke casi convencido._

—_**Ey, no tan rápido, era una novata, además Sakon me ha dicho que no me preocupe, la van a meter en vereda **—dijo riendo. Genial, los gemelos de por medio. Sasuke no se llevaba bien con ellos pero eran los primos de Suigetsu._

—**Está bien lo dejo en tus manos **—_dijo abriendo la puerta de casa._

_—**¿Crees que debería venir a la salida del sábado?**_

_—**¡Pues claro pescadilla!**_

_—**Sasuke… no se que cojones te pasa pero estás muy raro **—Sasuke se quedó quieto "¿Tanto se me nota?"— **¿Sakura?**_

_—**No ya te contaré **—dijo aliviado._

_—**Bueno vale, **¡Suigetsu corta ya o te quedas sin pizza! —le amenazó Karin— **cualquier día la mando a paseo**._

_—**Eso tendías que haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.**_

_—**Lo sé, bueno te dejo.**_


	3. Junta cerveza y fiesta

**Junta cerveza y fiesta,**

**y hallarás la respuesta**

Naruto se levantó pegajoso, ya llevaba unos días saliendo con Hinata. Su familia lo tomó como un enamoramiento de verano sin darle mayor importancia. Hinata dormía profundamente en la cama, arropada solo por una fina sábana.

Naruto se duchó con agua fría cuando sintió la llamada del Kyuubi:

—_**NARUTO, ¿NO CREES QUE DEBRÍAS HABLAR CON EL UCHIHA?**_ —inquirió el zorro.

—_**¿Por qué tanta insistencia en relacionarme con él? —**_preguntó irritado Naruto— _**llevas días dándome la brasa ¿estás enamorado de él o qué?**_

-**…**-silencio por parte del Kyuubi.

-_**De acuerdo, si con eso te callas… **_-cedió a regañadientes, sabía que debía hacer caso a sus consejos, eso sí, no al pie de la letra.

—**OYE MÁS RESPETO**

Hinata se levantó mientras Naruto se duchaba, le dejó una nota ya que ella llegaba tarde al trabajo_"¡Es que Naruto es condenadamente bueno!" _Intentó excusarse mentalmente. Se vistió con un traje azul oscuro e introdujo en su boca una tostada untada de mermelada antes de irse. Naruto no oyó a Hinata marcharse pero no se preocupó, sabía que su novia era una mujer atareada.

Pensar en que hoy él iba a quedar con Sasuke su viejo amigo le hacía sentirse extraño, después de todo a los diez años él y Naruto se habían prometido y besado, aunque el rubio nunca le dio importancia ya que le pareció que eran cosas de niños. _"¡Yo no soy homo-ttebayou!" _Y no lo era, por que él en toda su vida solo había salido con mujeres. Naruto tenía miedo de ese encuentro, pero después de que Sakura le insistiese para que fuera, no podía echarse atrás, además decía que así le presentaba a su grupo.

* * *

Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto el otro día; ¡Hinata y Naruto se estaban besando! Y para colmo Sakura decidió invitarle a la salida del sábado a la cual iban a asistir: Suigetsu y Karin, Juugo, Gaara, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Sai, Sakura y él.

Sai había regresado de Francia hace pocos días, Sasuke sabía que estaba tras de Gaara pero Sai insistió tanto en ir que él se dio por vencido.

—**Ototo** —se oyó la voz seria de Itachi.

—**¿Qué quieres aniki? **—preguntó molesto Sasuke sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación; _"Ya está aquí el acosador…"_

—**Deidara-chan ha faltado el día de hoy… **—dijo con una sonrisa malvada, Sasuke sintió un escalofrío. Itachi se aproximó y se apoyó sobre la mesa, poniendo su cara muy cerca de la de Sasuke, a lo que él respondió echándose hacia atrás en la silla de cuero.

—**¿Y a mí qué? **—preguntó asustado, la cara de satisfacción de Itachi le asustaba.

—**Tenemos más tiempo del habitual…**

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo más Itachi lo abrazó lanzándose sobre él, cayendo al suelo y restregando su cara con la de su ototo. Sasuke resopló, hoy no tenía ganas de aguantar los achuchones de su hermano.

—**Vamos Sasuke pon de tu parte… **—dijo algo decepcionado Itachi al ver que su ototo permanecía indiferente. Deslizó su mano por el pecho de Sasuke y la introdujo en los pantalones.

—**¡Quita idiota! **—gritó Sasuke enfadado. Quitó a su hermano de encima y se sentó de nuevo en su sillón.

—**Es que no me haces caso ototo **—refunfuñó poniendo morritos Itachi— **me tienes abandonado… claro, como me cambiaste por un chochito…**

—**Tsk.** **A nadie le afectan tus súplicas **—y llamando a seguridad añadió— **eres patético.** —Itachi reaccionó poniéndose serio y colocándose el traje.

—**Ya me marcho, amargado**.

Sasuke con la guardia baja no se percató de las segundas intenciones de su aniki. El melenudo se giró rápidamente y con rapidez chupó el moflete de Sasuke, marchándose como una bala y con cara de idiota.

—**Ese idiota… **—dijo limpiándose el moflete con la manga.

La mañana dio paso a la tarde y esta a la noche de modo vertiginoso. Sasuke no sabía si era cosa suya o la cara de Sakura estaba más hermosa.

—**¿Te has hecho algo? **—preguntó él intentando averiguar lo nuevo de su novia.

—**No ¿por? **—preguntó ella mientras se ponía los shorts blancos.

—**Es que estás más guapa **—comentó algo ido.

—**¡Gracias! **

Sasuke se había vestido con unos pantalones negros anchos con bolsillos, una camiseta de manga corta con la L de Death Note y una sudadera negra de Behemonth. Sakura vestía unas medias de rejilla rosas, unos shorts blancos y una camisa negra de manga ancha a juego con las botas.

Habían quedado en una discoteca en la que ponían un poco de todo y no te juzgaban mucho por la vestimenta, era la más nueva y moderna de la ciudad, donde podías encontrar muchos estilos: loligoth, visual-kei, street, punk...

La cita era a las once. Cuando llegaron, ya estaba casi todo el mundo haciendo cola para pasar, solo faltaban Naruto, Hinata y Sai. Este último se iba a retrasar porque había perdido el tren.

* * *

Naruto no sabía que ponerse para ir a una discoteca, aunque Hinata le dijo que cualquier cosa estaría bien, él nunca había salido de "fiesta", se pasaba la vida trabando o yendo de gira con su grupillo de barrio, al que dejó para entrar en la policía secreta.

Al final optó por vestir seguro; pantalones de cuero rojo oscuro ajustados, con muchas cadenas, botas góticas de escamas de dragón (Demonia) y camisa de rejilla, como se le veían los pezones se puso encima la chaqueta de cuero de Slipknot. De complementos optó por usar el collar de pinchos, muñequeras y las pulseras de diversos grupos. También se pintó la raya de negro, realzando sus ojos azules.

Hinata optó por vestir un típico vestido chino rojo con dragones dorados, dejando el pelo suelto hacia un lado sujetado por una orquilla de libélula y zapatos de tacón de aguja rojos.

Naruto pensó que Hinata no podría ir en la moto con el vestido, así que decidió enviarla en un taxi, él iba a ir con ella en el taxi pero… ¡que demonios! ¡Tenía moto y la quería disfrutar!

Hinata llegó antes que Naruto a la discoteca. Naruto, a los cinco minutos de salir, se perdió.

Como el grupo veía que Naruto no llegaba, decidió esperarle en el interior. Hinata se sentaba entre Tenten y Sakura. Las estaba contando como se le declaró Naruto y lo buen novio que era. Karin se dedicaba a criticar cada acción del rubio porque se aburría, Suigetsu molestaba a Sasuke y Juugo intentaba que Sasuke no le dejara K.O. Gaara, se limitaba a mirar a Shino mientras éste bebía.

Naruto aparcó la moto a las afueras de la discoteca, sobre las doce menos cuarto. Había llegado cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde. Entre que se perdió y que encontró un cartel que anunciaba un concierto de System en poco tiempo —el último— pues… lo que pasaba es que tenía miedo de ver a Sasuke.

Muchas personas se quedaron mirándole mientras pasaba por la puerta sin hacer cola. "_Ser guapo viene bien de vez en cuando" _pensó divertido_. _

Atravesó la sala hasta la zona reservada donde le dijo Hinata que estaban a través de un mensaje. Según llegó, vio a un peliplateado y a una pelirroja bailando encima de la mesa; un pelirrojo se estaba liando con otro tío moreno al que confundió un segundo con Sasuke, Hinata estaba cantando con Sakura y otra chica dormía en el suelo. Sasuke se mantenía de espaldas a él mirando la escena con vergüenza ajena. Naruto avanzó diligentemente hacia aquella ebria multitud y les saludó.

—**Hola chicos **—dijo poniéndose al lado izquierdo e intentado no "prestarle" atención a Uchiha Sasuke.

—**¡Naruto! **—respondieron Sakura y Hinata a la vez. La piel de Sasuke se erizó y con disimulo observó mejor a Naruto.

—**¿Qué tal chicas?** —preguntó Naruto sentándose al lado de las chicas. Los demás miembros del grupo dejaron de armar alboroto y se sentaron

—**Bien, has tardado mucho Naruto-kun **—dijo Hinata

—**Bueno, me perdí** —Naruto se rascó la cabeza y rió suavemente. Haciendo que Sasuke retirase la mirada.

—**Bueno chicos, os presento a Naruto —**dijo la pelirrosa señalándole**—** **te los presentaré; ella es Tenten.**

—**Hola **—dijo ella sonrosada ante la visión de los pectorales de Naruto, no llevaba la chaqueta debido al calor.

—**Encantado —**dijo él.

—**Gaara y Shino **—le señaló. _"Nunca pensé que Shino fuese Gay" _pensó Hinata

—**Hola** —saludo Shino, Gaara solo levantó un poco la cabeza.

—**Hola** —sonrió.

—**Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo** —dijo señalando a los tres del lateral izquierdo.

—**Ey **—**d**ijo Suigetsu, Karin entrecerró los ojos y Juugo sacudió la cabeza.

—**Encantado** —saludó Naruto.

Sasuke se mantenía al margen de aquella conversación hasta que oyó su nombre y se giró a ver.

—**Encantado de nuevo, Sasuke **—dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente, una sonrisa exclusiva para el moreno y él lo sabía.

—**Es bueno volverte a ver **—dijo Sasuke.

—**Ha pasado tiempo ¿eh? **—Naruto miraba a los ojos afilados y oscuros que le sonsacaban sentimientos ocultos que él creía que no existían.

—**Sí, te marchaste sin decir nada… **—añadió triste.

—**Eso… **—intentó explicarse pero Karin les interrumpió, todos estaban a su bola menos ella.

—**Un momento, ¿os conocíais? **—preguntó sorprendida y un tanto subida de volumen, todos se giraron para seguir la conversación.

—**Bueno, Sasuke y yo éramos amigos de infancia** —respondió Naruto nervioso. La personalidad posesiva y lúgubre de Sasuke empezó a emerger a la superficie desde la llegada del rubio.

—**Éramos más que eso **—sentenció Sasuke antes de tomar un trago de cerveza.

Naruto que pensaba en cosas raras se sonrojó y apartó la cabeza no queriendo que Sasuke sospechase algo.

Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a hablar casi a las dos horas de entrar en contacto, Naruto seguía siendo un dobe y Sasuke un orgulloso y frío. Se sintieron nostálgicos y felices de ver que su amistad, aunque se había enfriado un poco, seguía más o menos igual que en el pasado, omitiendo algunos detalles.

Unas cuantas cervezas bastaron para que Naruto se emborrachase, Sasuke no se quedó atrás. Aunque Naruto no se dio cuenta, Sasuke estaba sólo pendiente de él, Sakura y Hinata bailaban, Suigetsu y Karin peleaban por ver quien cantaba con Tenten, Juugo dormía —o eso intentaba— Gaara y Shino dale que te pego y Sai al final no fue porque se olvidó la cartera y no pudo subir al siguiente tren, ni a ninguno más. Típico suyo.

La proximidad entre Naruto y Sasuke se cerraba por momentos. El corazón de Naruto latió con fuerza cuando por accidente, Sakura cayó sobre Sasuke, empujándolo sobre Naruto, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro y lo peor es que a Naruto ¡le había parecido que Sasuke le intentaba besar! Sasuke por su parte se consumía de agonía, veía al rubio tan cerca pero lo tenía tan lejos… "_Que cuerpo tiene el cabrón" _mientras, el calentón empezaba, estaba borracho y solo se quería dejar llevar por la atracción que sentía hacia Naruto. Y Naruto por su parte estaba nervioso intentado controlar su erección. No sabía como ni porqué pero estaba caliente, bueno si lo sabía pero no lo quería admitir.

—**Voy al baño **—Naruto se levantó con dificultad, no podía caminar bien y necesitaba ayuda para llegar al baño porque se meaba, y claro nadie le hacía caso más que Sasuke, así que no le quedó más remedio que pedirle ayuda-—**¿me acompañas?**

—**Claro** —a Sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos.

Sasuke y sus pensamientos extraños, él estaba muy emocionado, ¡Naruto le había invitado al baño! Y eso en el lenguaje de los pervertidos como Sasuke solo significa una cosa: sexo.

Con la cabeza llena de parajitos acompañó a Naruto al baño.

Naruto se sacó los pantalones para mear sin percatarse de que Sasuke estaba al acecho. Sasuke se lo tomó como un: ¡ven y tómame! Y sin pensárselo dos veces se echó encima del pobre Naruto, que aún meando se cayó al suelo con Sasuke encima.

—**Sasuke-teme ¿Qué haces? ¡Que me meo encima! **—protestó Naruto.

—**Naruto** —fue lo único que dijo antes de estampar sus labios con los del rubio.

Naruto que al principio se resistió un poco, al final se dejó hacer, provocando una emoción incontenible en Sasuke .

Sasuke besó con impaciencia los carnosos labios de Naruto, que se movían lentamente pero con pasión, introdujo su lengua sorprendiendo al rubio que pegó un bote, enterró los dedos en el cabello negro y atrajo su cabeza hacia él, devolviéndole el beso. Sasuke jadeó, hundiendo la lengua en la profundidad de la garganta de Naruto, mientras él envolvía la suya con fuerza. Naruto quería sentir más el contacto de aquella piel sobre su cuerpo. Quería algo más profundo.

Sasuke se apretó más contra Naruto, dejando su piel y sus entrepiernas más que pegadas. Naruto empujó a Sasuke y se montó encima dejando a un Sasuke confundido y divertido. La expresión de la cara de Naruto era totalmente sexy; esos ojos azules entrecerrados, ese cuerpo bien formado, el sonrojo a causa del licor, su sonrisa provocativa…

Naruto se inclinó sobre Sasuke y le dio un largo y profundo beso, el moreno le agarró el culoy lo atajo más hacia él. Rozando ambas entrepiernas. Un pequeño y placentero gemido se escapó de sus labios. Naruto se apretó más, quería devorarle. Sasuke no se pudo contener más y masajeó el pene de Naruto, presionando el glande con el dedo gordo haciendo que Naruto apretase los músculos del cuerpo y gimiese.

Naruto no sabía que le pasaba pero aquellas manos le hacían sentir fuego y placer correr por sus venas. A penas le había tocado y ya sentía que se iba a correr. Cosa que nunca le había ocurrido con nadie. Sasuke previno lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle a Naruto y apretó con fuerza su pene, impidiendo que algún líquido brotase de la pequeña apertura.

—**Sasuke** —pidió enfadado por la interrupción

—**Todo a su tiempo **—dijo Sasuke en tono oscuro.

Sasuke recostó a Naruto poniéndolo cara al suelo, con el culo hacia arriba y él detrás. Abrió su apertura e introdujo la lengua.

—**¡Mierda! Se suponíah —**gimió**— que iba a ser yo **—protestó aunque encantado por las atenciones del azabache. Seguramente él no podría haber echo eso.

—**¿Crees que me dejaría tan fácilmente usuratonkachi? **—preguntó sonriendo de lado

—**Cállate y sigue —ordenó Naruto.**

Sasuke lubricó la entrada, masajeado su miembro y preparándolo para entrar introduciendo algunos dedos. Naruto a su vez se agitaba entre oleadas de placer y dolor.

Cuando Sasuke percibió que Naruto ya estaba preparado para su penetración, sacó los dedos de su interior y le giró. Le abrió de piernas y puso la punta tocando la entrada. Naruto gimió y Sasuke atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso, dejando que la saliva de ambos se escapase por las comisuras, y en medio del beso Sasuke le penetró.

Naruto sintió una oleada de sensaciones y sentimientos en ese momento; pasión, lujuria, desesperación, odio, dolor, satisfacción, miedo, nervios, placer… todo a la vez.

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke y lo atrajo hacia él hundiéndolo en un beso que los dejó a ambos sin respiración, enlazando sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas y suspirando.

Sasuke se empezó a mover lentamente para no hacer daño a Naruto. Poco a poco las oleadas de dolor comenzaron a transformarse en un placer inusual. Nunca había sentido nada como eso, era una sensación extraña, su cuerpo parecía aceptar a Sasuke, intentar absorberlo y expulsarlo, exprimiendo su miembro y haciendo que Sasuke viese el cielo. Naruto comenzó a gemir a cada pequeño movimiento del Uchiha y Sasuke no se pudo contener más. Empezó a envestirle profundamente y con rápidos movimientos, haciendo que sus cuerpos se deslizasen sobre las frías baldosas del baño. Por suerte Sasuke había echado el pestillo antes de atacar al Uzumaki.

—**Más fuerte **—pidió Naruto entre gemidos roncos y sensuales— **por favor Sasuke…**

Sasuke hizo caso de las peticiones de su uke e incrementó la fuerza de las envestidas, haciendo que Naruto le envolviese en una presión maravillosa. El rubio levantó un poco el culo para mejorar las envestidas y enlazó las piernas para no dejarle escapar. Nunca había pensado que la primera vez que se encontrase con Sasuke ocurriese eso.

Sasuke de improvisto alcanzó el punto G de Naruto, haciendo que este chillase y apretase aún más los músculos del los glúteos. Sasuke dio un respingo, pronto terminarían.

No hacía falta que lo dijese, Sasuke ya lo sabía, lo leía en sus ojos. Dándole un beso pasional y lujurioso al rubio, ralentizó las embestidas, pero las hizo más profundas y poderosas. Naruto gimió alto a la quinta envestida.

—**Yo… **—le avisó al seme

—**Yo también Naruto **—concordó él.

Y diciendo esto incrementó de nuevo las sacudidas gimiendo roncos susurros. Naruto se corrió en el momento en que Sasuke le mordió el cuello, dejando marcados sus colmillos. Al correrse Naruto, las paredes del recto se estrecharon aún más haciendo que Sasuke se derramase dentro. Se dejaron caer y cuando el miembro de Sasuke se hubo relajado, lo extrajo con cuidado.

Allí tirado en el suelo, se encontraba el ángel al que Sasuke había desvirgado. Naruto le confesó que era virgen, que nunca lo había hecho con un hombre y Sasuke había logrado lo que siempre había querido, ser el primero para Naruto, y aunque no querían reconocerlo ninguno de los dos, ambos querían ser los últimos en la vida del otro.

* * *

En el interior de Naruto…

_**"Naruto deja de beber cerveza que ya bastante hay aquí dentro y por si fuera poco, ahora entra otro líquido por debajo. ¡QUE ME VOY A AHOGAR JODER!"**_


	4. Sarutobi

**Sarutobi**

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke se vistieron sin decir palabra y se juntaron con el grupo sin más. Shino y Gaara se habían marchado hace rato, igual que la mayoría de jóvenes que ya estaban recogiendo para marcharse.

Hinata estaba ya lo suficiente sobria como para conducir la moto de Naruto y llevarlo de vuelta al hotel, claro que Naruto, a parte de estar algo borracho, estaba "reventado" por el sexo salvaje del que había sido partícipe y para colmo, se había meado encima.

Sasuke y Sakura se marcharon antes que Naruto y Hinata. Cuando éste se encontró lo suficientemente cuerdo para conducir, se fueron.

* * *

Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer; ¡Se había acostado con Naruto! Vale, él ya sabía que era bisexual y su novia también, ya que estuvo un tiempo con Suigetsu y con Karin antes que ella, pero… ¡liarse con Naruto el primer día! Cada vez que recordaba los gemidos y el culo de Naruto absorbiendo su pene se ponía calentón.

Tenía novia, acababa de follar y ya quería tirárselo de nuevo. Ese Naruto tan masculino, con su moto, su novia, ese aire de "soy el amo" y que luego bajo él se quitaba la careta y se mostraba como era; como una niñita cachonda, que tiritaba y gemía al más mínimo contacto, con los ojillos entrecerrados y una sonrisa provocadora. Comenzó a sangrar pensando en todas las cosas que quería probar con él.

Sasuke se propuso un nuevo reto: Naruto iba a ser suyo, fuese como fuese.

Arqueó una sonrisilla malévola y se metió en la ducha. Hoy iría de empalmada a trabajar.

* * *

Naruto, aprovechando que Hinata estaba en el trabajo, decidió hablar con Kyuubi:

—_**Kyuubi, quiero que me muestres el pasado **_—dijo sinceramente, aún le dolía el culo por lo de la noche pasada.

—_**VAMOS A VER NIÑO, ¿ME VES CARA DE CINE O ALGO? **_—preguntó irritado el zorro.

—_**¡Quiero recordar!**_

—_**ENTONCES TE MOSTRARÉ ALGO INTERESANTE**_ —dijo riendo sordamente.

_FlashBack_

_Naruto se hallaba en la cama de un hospital cuando abrió los ojos._

—_**¿Puedo pasar Naruto? —**preguntó una Sakura de doce años._

_Naruto no respondió. Ella se sentó a su lado en la cama y le miró a los ojos._

—_**Lo siento Sakura-chan —**se disculpó el rubio**— no he podido traer a Sasuke —**dijo llorando**— no he cumplido mi promesa…**_

Sakura se levantó y mirando por la ventana se alisó el cabello**_._** "A Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas con el pelo largo" le habían dicho una vez. La dolía haber perdido el pelo que tanto había cuidado, pero lo que más la dolía era ver a Naruto en la cama, vendado, por su culpa_: "Si yo no le hubiese pedido que trajese a Sasuke, si yo fuese más fuerte…" se_ decía. Se armó de valor y apretándose su bandana dijo:

—_**Naruto, nos haremos fuertes —**se giró hacia él que la contemplaba confuso**— la próxima vez, yo no me quedaré atrás y juntos le traeremos de vuelta —**anunció sonriendo._

—_**Es una promesa-ttebayou —**dijo él sonriendo._

—_**Para siempre **_

_FinFlashBack_

Naruto no entendía lo que acababa de ver, le resultaba familiar pero no lograba meterlo en el cajón correspondiente. _"¿A caso es de mi infancia?" Pensaba._

—_**Kyuubi, ¿qué significa esto? **__-preguntó confundido- __**Esto no es de mi infancia ¿verdad?**_

—_**VALLA NARUTO, TU INTELIGENCIA AHORA ES MAYOR QUE LA DE UN PAVO, BRAVO **__—dijo riendo._

—_**Contesta-ttebayou **__—apremió enfadado._

—_**ÉSTO, MOCOSO, ES UN RECUERDO DE TU PASADA VIDA, HACE UNOS MIL AÑOS**__._

—_**¡¿Mi vida pasada?! **_

_**—EL CASO ES QUE YO NO TENGO GANAS DE ESTAR ATADO ATÍ EL RESTO DEL TIEMPO, YA LLEVO BASTANTES AÑOS ENCERRADO EN TI —**__el zorro se interrumpió a si mismo— __**COMO SEA, CUANDO HAGAS CONTACTO CON LAS PIEZAS QUE FALTAN, LO ENTENDERÁS.**_

Diciendo eso y dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca, el Kyuubi le echó de si mismo, haciéndole volver a la realidad. Naruto se recostó en el suelo y encendió el televisor.

—**Pasamos a la siguiente Noticia, últimamente se están dando más casos de desapariciones de niños y adolescentes por la noches en Tokio **—Naruto le prestó atención— **las autoridades no saben que hacer, el patrón se repite en todos los casos y la única pista es un símbolo que siempre se halla en el suelo, cerca de la escena de la desaparición, el símbolo es el que se mostrará en el reportaje que damos a continuación.**

Naruto se sentó a duras penas y prestó mucha atención al reportaje. Hace cuatro años, uno antes de que él entrase a formar parte del equipo de Tsunade, se dieron casos similares en New York, donde las desapariciones ocurrían exactamente igual que en Tokio. Cuando Naruto entró en la PS, cesaron las desapariciones.

El símbolo que se mostró en el reportaje era el mismo que el de EEUU: una corchea. No esperó más, llamó a Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke estaba preparando la comida, como casi siempre Sakura se levantaba tarde y no la daba tiempo a comer antes de marcharse al trabajo, ahora cocinaba para ella y cuando salía de la ducha la daba tiempo a comer y marcharse a trabajar.

Sasuke encendió la tele cuando anunciaron la noticia que le ponía los pelos de punta. Desapariciones, la mayoría, jóvenes, guapos, inocentes pero desarrollados. Justo como Naruto. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Estaría pensando en él? sirvió la comida y se sentó mientras veía el reportaje.

Sakura oyó su móvil sonar, pensó que sería su jefe o algo pero no, Naruto la estaba llamando. Intrigada cogió el móvil, sabía que Naruto no llamaba para quedar, pero… ¿para qué entonces? Descolgó rápidamente y puso el altavoz.

—**Hola Naruto **—saludó mientras se ponía el sostén.

—**Hola Sakura, verás te llamo por cuestiones profesionales** —el tono de Naruto había cambiado, ahora era Kyuubi. Sakura casi se derrite, era increíblemente sexy.

—**Ya veo, ¿noticias de la jefa? **—preguntó mientras se seguía vistiendo.

—**No, nada de Tsunade-baachan **—carraspeó— **quiero ayudar en el caso de las desapariciones.**

—**¡¿Qué?! **

—**No te alteres **—dijo Naruto entre quejidos, se había intentado mover— **verás, en New York hace cuatro años se dio un caso exactamente igual que este.**

—**Esto es serio, no es algo que se pueda hablar por teléfono **—dijo Sakura que había acabado de vestirse y se había pegado el teléfono sin altavoz a la oreja.

—**Lo sé, tenemos que hablar personalmente**.

—**Muy bien, ven a casa, aun queda tiempo antes de que me marche a trabajar…**

—**Hay un problema **—dijo Naruto que estaba como un tomate, obviamente Sakura no lo veía así que no le entendía— **ayer me debí golpear con algo en la rabadilla y no puedo caminar **—dijo avergonzado, lo único que le había golpeado el culo era el miembro de Sasuke y lógicamente nadie lo podía saber.

—**Ah, en ese caso voy para allá, ¿Te llevo un antinflamatorio? **—preguntó buscando en el botiquín.

—**Gracias-ttebayou.**

—**Bien, nos vemos.**

—**Chao**

Sakura encontró las pastillas que usaba para cuando la dolía la menstruación_, "Total, están por el mismo sitio"_cogiéndolas y metiéndolas en el maletín de trabajo salió al salón y vio a Sasuke con la mesa puesta viendo el reportaje de las desapariciones, "_Seguro que Naruto también lo está viendo" _pensó Sakura.

—¿**Te vas? **—preguntó Sasuke confundido, a Sakura le sobraba media hora para comer.

—**Bueno, es que tengo que hablar con Naruto** —dijo ella poniéndose el abrigo. A Sasuke se le iluminó la cara, si Sakura se iba en media hora y Naruto estaba en casa…

—**¿Y por qué no le invitas a comer y así habláis? **—preguntó Sasuke intentado parecer indiferente.

—**Pues… **—vaciló Sakura— **Naruto me ha dicho que no puede moverse a penas porque la pasada noche se golpeó la rabadilla y claro….**

Sasuke dejó de escuchar a Sakura para centrarse en sus pensamientos_; "Naruto no se puede mover… ¿Tan duro le di? Claro con ese culo… la próxima vez no va a poder ni hablar" _Perdido en sus fantasías, Sasuke no se dio cuenta que Sakura ya se había marchado. Recitó insultos incomprensibles y me marchó a visitar a Sai, después de todo eran primos y así escaparía de su aniki un rato.

* * *

Itachi que estaba de camino a la casa de su ototo para incordiarle, sintió un Deja Vu al pasar por el hostal Hyuuga y sentir "algo" sobrenatural en cierto rubio, un rubio muy guapo por cierto.

Naruto vio una limusina negra pasar delante de su ventana, no pudo ver quien iba en su interior. Sintió al Kyuubi revolverse. Sakura que en esos momentos estaba llegando al hostal Hyuuga no se sorprendió de ver a su cuñado yendo hacia su casa. Seguramente iría a visitar a Sasuke-kun. La limusina paró por orden del Uchiha, bajó su ventanilla y llamó a Sakura.

—**Cuñada **—dijo en tono alegre, _"Mi querido ototo estará solo en casa… kukuku"_ pensó el moreno.

—**Hola Itachi **—saludó cordialmente.

—**¿Qué te trae por aquí? **—preguntó, ya que había visto a Hinata entrando en la estación de tren mientras esperaba en la limusina aquel el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

—**Pues vengo a ver a un amigo, Naruto **—dijo sin darle importancia y miró su reloj— **¡OH dios! Tengo que darme prisa **—dijo para sí**— adiós Itachi, tengo prisa.**

—**Adiós** —dijo él subiendo la ventanilla.

Cuando Sakura pronunció el nombre de Naruto, sin saber por qué el vello de la nuca se le erizó, ¿sería aquel rubio que había visto? Naruto se había vestido como había podido con traje. Sakura subió las escaleras rápidamente y llamó a la puerta.

—**Adelante dattebayou** —oyó decir a Naruto.

—**Con permiso **—dijo abriendo la puerta.

—**Sakura-chan que bueno que hayas llegado tan pronto, ¿las pastillas-ttebayou? **—preguntó con un vaso de agua en la mano.

—**Ah… sí aquí tienes **—Nunca había visto a Naruto vestido formalmente, la pareció que Naruto era mejor vistiendo a su forma que con trajes, le hacía parecer más joven e intimidante.

—**Gracias **—se metió una pastilla y dio un trago de agua largo— **espero que hagan efecto o no podré moverme de esta jodida habitación **—dijo agradeciendo mentalmente a Sasuke su estado.

—**Cuéntame que llevo prisa**.

—**Claro **—dijo Naruto mirando por la ventana.

Después de contarle todo lo que sabía y lo que había investigado sobre el caso, Sakura pensó que no sería mala idea hablar con Sarutobi-sama.

—**Ahora mismo le llamo y a ver que dice ¿vale? **—dijo marcando su número.

—**OK**

—**Sarutobi-sama, soy Sakura,si verá… **—Sakura le contó sobre la identidad de Naruto y que se había ofrecido para ayudar con el caso— **Gracias Sarutobi-sama** —cerró el móvil y se volvió hacia Naruto— **dice que vallamos ahora mismo a la oficina para halar con él**.

—**¿Eso es un sí? **—preguntó excitado.

—**Más o menos… bueno pongámonos en camino.**

Naruto y Sakura cogieron un Taxi hasta la centralita de la policía japonesa. Sakura habló o por lo menos intentó hablar con una recepcionista ya que ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Naruto, más bien a Kyuubi, ya que en el trabajo Naruto se comportaba como un adulto. Subieron en ascensor hasta el último piso, el vigésimo tercero, y llamaron a una gran puerta doble de madera.

—**Pueden pasar **—dijo una voz ronca y conocida para Sakura, y extrañamente para Naruto también.

—**Buenas tardes Sarutobi-sama **—dijo Sakura pasando y echándose a un lado para que viese a Naruto.

—**Buenas tardes señor **—dijo Naruto formalmente haciendo una perfecta reverencia.

—**¡No me llames así que me haces parecer viejo! **—se quejó bromeando— **puedes llamarme Sarutobi **—Naruto dirigió la vista al viejo y le observó detenidamente. _"Ese abuelo es jodiamente familiar" _pensó.

—**Como desee**.

—**Yo me marcho a la biblioteca de registros **—anunció Sakura— **Sarutobi-sama, Kyuubi-sama **—se despidió.

A Naruto no le gustaba nada el -sama, no le hacía ninguna gracia porque a él le gustaba pensar que era igual que los demás, ni inferior ni superior. Era una persona noble.

—**Siéntate Kyuubi **—ordenó Sarutobi. Naruto obedeció y se sentó en frente del viejo— **Ahora cuéntame lo que sepas**.

* * *

Sasuke que ya estaba entrando al garaje, oyó un sonido no bienvenido. La limusina de su aniki. "_Mierda, ha sido rápido"_ pensó. Sin darse tiempo a pensar, se metió debajo del coche, escondiéndose. La limusina de Itachi se paró y salió de la misma.

—**Parece que mi queridito ototo está en casa… kukuku **—rió Itachi.

A Sasuke le subió un calambrazo por la espalda y estuvo a punto de salir de debajo del coche y pegar a su maldito hermano. Pero logró contenerse. En cuanto Itachi salió del garaje, Sasuke se montó en el coche y salió disparando, viendo por el retrovisor como su hermano agitaba el puño desde la ventana del comedor ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido una llave? Aceleró rumbo a Raíz donde vivía temporalmente Sai.

La tarde se le había echado ya encima cuando llegó a los apartamentos modernos. Bajó del deportivo negro y llamó al telefonillo:

—**Diga** —dijo Sai con acento francés.

—**Sasuke** —dijo él sin ganas de esperar por más tiempo en la calle.

Sonó el timbre y Sasuke empujó la puerta de hierro, subió tranquilamente las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y llamó al timbre de la puerta C.

—**Hola Sasuke-kun, veo que ha crecido **—dijo con su propia sonrisa y agarrando las partes elementales de Sasuke con la mano que no sujetaba la puerta.

—**Veo que no has cambiado **—le dijo Sasuke a un Sai tirado en el suelo con un puñetazo en el estómago.

—**¿Que te trae por aquí? **—preguntó Sai incorporándose.

—**¿Es que no puedo venir a visitar al gilipollas de mi primo? **—preguntó mosqueado.

—**Sasuke-kun que nos conocemos **—se sentó delante del cuadro que estaba pintando y cogió la paleta y el pincel— **Itachi ¿verdad? **—dio en el clavo— **Sasuke-kun deberías hacerle caso…**

—**¡Por favor! **—protestó— **pero si el otro día me metió la mano en los pantalones ¡y no me refiero a los bolsillos! **—dijo colorado.

—**Son meras muestras de cariño** —dijo despreocupadamente dando retoques al cuadro.

—**Ya claro… eso entre hermanos, y entre primos que ¿morreos?**

—…—silencio por parte de Sai y caras de: sorpresa, repulsión, ira, miedo por parte de Sasuke— **¡Ya está terminado! **—exaltó Sai tirando la banqueta al suelo.

—**¿El cuadro? **—preguntó algo evidente por lo que Sai no respondió eso.

—**Este el cuarto que hago de él **—miró atentamente el cuadro y dijo después de un buen rato— **¡se llamará: la melancolía de Naruto! **

—**¿Has dicho Naruto? **—preguntó sorprendido.

—**Sí un amigo de New York City, lo voy a colgar en mi baño **-dijo cogiendo el cuadro.

Sasuke le sujetó por lo hombros e inspirando por la boca se asomó a ver el dibujo.

En la imagen se puede observar la imagen semidesnuda de Naruto junto a un zorro tumbado en su regado. Apoyado en un árbol seco con un paisaje primaveral de verde hierba fresca y bosque frondoso a lo lejos, con una mano lo acaricia y la otra está medio cerrada unos pétalos marchitos.

Era un cuadro precioso. Sasuke miró a la puerta, después a su primo y… dejó inconsciente al pintor. Agarró el cuadro y salió. Bajó tan rápido las escaleras que casi se mata, luego metió el cuadro al coche y salió de allí cagando leches.

—**Vale, tengo el cuadro, ¡¿Y ahora donde cojones se supone que debo ponerlo?! **—gruñó hablando solo en el coche**— bien pensemos, ¿a casa? No, Sakura podría verlo y Naruto también. ¿Al trabajo? ¡No!, si mi hermano lo descubre me lo roba **

A Sasuke le vino una idea a la cabeza que le pareció genial, dio media vuelta y aceleró a toda velocidad hacia su destino.

—**¡El yate! **—dijo golpeándose la cabeza con el puño izquierdo— **¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes?**

Según él, el yate era el lugar perfecto para esconder el cuadro. A Sakura no le gusta el mar, por lo tanto nunca montaba y no lo iba a hacerlo ahora e Itachi decía que el agua salada no le hacía bien a su cabello azabache y nadie más sabia de su existencia a parte de su mentor; Orochimaru ya que era allí donde se reunían con Karaputo

* * *

—Bueno… —dudó Naruto— el primer caso de desapariciones que se dieron, fueron hace casi cinco años, en Metrópolis, desaparecieron sin dejar pista todos los alumnos de primer grado de la escuela media…

—**Sigue sigue **—le pidió Sarutobi inclinándose en el respaldo de su silla.

—**Lo primero, único y último que se encontró en una escena de ese calibre fue… extraño **—Naruto no sabía bien como explicarlo ya que era información confidencial y se suponía que debía mantenerlo en secreto, a parte de que él solo lo sabía porque Shikamaru se lo había contado— **no había sangre ni signos de violencia o resistencia, solo una extraña marca en el suelo: un circulo hecho con unas extrañas escrituras de las que salen unas líneas desde las cuatro direcciones cardinales y se encuentran en el centro, donde hay otro pequeño circulo borroso, como si hubiese habido algo escrito y se hubiese borrado con un trapo o algo. Buscamos pistas por todas partes y no hallamos nada, nadie vio nada. Nada de nada. Esas marcas estaban grabadas sobre el asfalto, como si él mismo se hubiese agrietado, no parece producido por ninguna sustancia química ni por ninguna máquina o herramienta.**

El viejo, pensativo, sacó una carpeta de un cajón y se la dio a Naruto. Este la abrió con sumo cuidado y observó perplejo la imagen; la misma marca extraña que él había descrito se encontraba plasmada en esa fotografía. Miró al viejo y de nuevo a la carpeta, con los ojos como platos.

—**Como puedes ver, es la imagen que has descrito**.

—**Espere un momento… **—dijo Naruto escudriñando la imagen, había algo que estaba en esa imagen pero no en la otra— **aquí hay un símbolo que no hay en otras imágenes…** —la miró con lupa hasta dar con ella— **esto que hay en el circulo interior, que está borroso pero se puede distinguir… un paipai **—dijo sorprendido.

—**Veo que eres muy perspicaz, solo unos pocos de mis subordinados han podido distinguirla, incluso a mí me costó bastante**.

—¿**Y puedo saber quien más aparte de mi lo vio?** —preguntó entregándole la carpeta a Sarutobi.

—**Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo **—dijo él guardándola en el cajón de nuevo.

—**¿Y bien? **—preguntó nervioso, el Kyuubi se había removido y eso no era buena señal.

—**Ibiki, fue el último antes que tú y que yo, Gemma, mi mano derecha, el segundo, y el primero fue… Haruno Sakura lo reconoció de un simple vistazo **—al ver como Naruto le estudiaba con detenimiento decidió soltar prenda— **es el símbolo del clan Uchiha **—Naruto enmudeció. Sarutobi vio que se había quedado blanco y decidió esperar.

—¿**Y bien? **—dijo con nerviosismo.

—**Se supone que en la antigüedad, cuando existían los ninjas, que eran un clan muy poderoso que poseía la línea sanguínea definitiva, por que podían controlar a los bijuu **—Naruto tragó saliva— **por lo que veo parece que has oído hablar de ellos…**

—**Sí, Jiraiya, mi abuelo, me solía contar muchas leyendas de niño **—Sarutobi entrecerró los ojos. Sus sospechas se confirmaban por minutos.

—**Mejor, de todas formas solo es un mito, no hay que dejarse llevar por los sueños o perderás la razón **—Miró a Naruto de nuevo, este estaba cada vez más pálido— **¿Por qué no vas a descansar?**

—**Creo que tiene razón, llámeme si quiere algo, Sakura-chan tiene mi número** —dijo levantándose de la silla.

—**Adiós Naruto cuídate **—dijo Sarutobi con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

—**Adiós Sandaime **—se despidió Naruto sin darse cuenta mientras salía por la puerta. A Sarutobi se le abrieron los ojos como platos.


	5. Vidas pasadas

**Vidas pasadas**

* * *

Sasuke sabía que Sakura llegaría en breve a cenar, así que pensó en preparar una cena deliciosa; Teriaki. Hacía bastante tiempo había asegurado el cuadro en su "guarida secreta" y ahora ya estaba más tranquilo, aunque no sabía si podría esperar hasta el día siguiente para ver el dichoso cuadro.

"_La melancolía de Naruto no es un título que me convezca… ¡un minuto! Ahora que lo recuerdo Sai dijo que era el cuarto o quinto que hacía de Naruto, ¿Se conocerán?" _Cuando se dirigía para coger las llaves del coche sonó su móvil, _[You are my friend] __Naruto llamando_ ponía en la pantalla del móvil, descolgó.

—**Hola Naruto ¿Qué tal tu culo? **—preguntó divertido.

—**¡Eres un mamón! **—le dijo por teléfono colorado como un tomate, a Sasuke le entró la risa floja, Naruto era adorable hasta por teléfono— **Tenemos que hablar **—dijo seriamente.

—**Vale, mañana no tengo nada que hacer por la tarde…**

—**No, ahora, ven al hotel **—dijo Naruto medio enfadado medio avergonzado, parecía una proposición. A Sasuke se le iluminó la cara— **Y todavía… duele **—dijo colgando rojo como el fuego y con humo por las orejas.

Sasuke rió perversamente y colgó también.

—**Mañana no vas a poder levantarte** —susurró cogiendo el abrigo y saliendo de su casa.

* * *

Allí estaba Naruto, sentado sobre un cojín ojeando la tele cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Gracias a las pastillas que Sakura le había dado, ahora podía andar con mera normalidad, cojeando un poco.

Abrió la puerta y allí se encontró con un Sasuke sonriente, era una sonrisa que a Naruto le pareció divertida, aunque en realidad era de alegría. Sasuke no sabía expresar bien sus emociones. Antes de que Naruto pudiera abrir la boca para saludarle, Sasuke atrapó sus labios en un beso profundo. Naruto se sorprendió e intentó resistirse, ¡qué una cosa era estar borracho y otra ser un marica! Intentó apartar a Sasuke de un puñetazo pero este le había atrapado: tenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda y sujetaba sus muñecas con una de sus manos, la otra presionaba la cabeza del rubio contra la morena. Naruto que se estaba quedando sin respiración debido a la profundidad que alcanzaba la lengua se Sasuke en su garganta, se vio obligado a mordérsela.

—**¡¿Qué haces dobe?! **—preguntó enfadado un Sasuke que se limpiaba la sangre de la boca con la mano.

—**¡Eso digo yo! **—dijo Naruto ofendido— **¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!**

—**Besarte** —dijo como si fuera algo normal.

-**Eso no es besar ¡Es acosar! ¡Pervertido! **-Naruto estaba hecho una furia y parecía un gato asustado, con la pelambrera de punta.

—**Sasuke sigue… ¡más fuerte! **—seburló el moreno.

Naruto en un arrebato de ira, le empujó hacia el pasillo y le cerró la puerta en sus narices. Eso lo único que provocaba era que el espíritu conquistador de Sasuke aumentase. Rió brevemente.

—¡**No te dejaré entrar hasta que aclaremos algunas cosas! **—dijo Naruto aún ruborizado por lo que había dicho anteriormente Sasuke.

—**Pero si eres tú el que me ha llamado… **—dijo Sasuke con gracia.

Naruto iba a protestar pero sabía que era cierto. Abrió un poco la puerta y nervioso dijo;

—**Nada de tocamientos**.

—**Hecho** —dijo Sasuke mirándole a través de la pequeña apertura con una sonrisa divertida.

—**Pasa-ttebayou **—dijo abriendo la puerta y permitiendo que entrase.

Sasuke pasó esta vez sin atacar al rubio. Se sentó en el suelo cómodamente, dejando que la camisa de uniforme mostrase parte de sus pectorales y el empiece de los abdominales. Naruto se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Anonadado.

—**¿Qué estás mirando? **—preguntó divertido— **Naruto, vas a mojar el suelo si sigues babeando de ese modo.**

—**¡Yo no babeo idiota! **—dijo Naruto avergonzado.

—**Ya, claro ****—**dijo feliz. El rubio caería poco a poco en sus redes. Otra vez.

—**Bueno Sasuke, te he llamado porque tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante.**

—**Te escucho **—dijo sentándose como los indios.

—**Iré al grano **—carraspeó**—**** ¿Por qué aparece el símbolo de los Uchiha en la escena de las desapariciones? ¿Estás relacionado?**

Por un momento a Sasuke se le heló la sangre, Naruto sabía algo. Pero antes de hacer o decir nada, debía saber cuanto.

—**¿De que estás hablando? **—preguntó Sasuke extrañado, que bien se le daba el teatro.

—**¿No es el paipai de fuego el símbolo de tu clan? **

Naruto extrañado por lo que acababa de decir se quedó callado esperando la repuesta de Sasuke. Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido, ¿Cómo sabía _eso _Naruto?

—**Te daré esa información **—dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo, de repente, levantó la mirada y dijo— **si me entregas tu cuerpo **—y después sonrió maléficamente. Era un buen precio.

—…—Naruto intentaba asimilar esa información, _"Y para que querrá mi cuerpo, ¿quiere que sea su esclavo o…?" _prefirió no planteárselo.

—**¿Y bien?** —preguntó Sasuke, Naruto parecía ido.

—**¿A qué te refieres exactamente? **

—**A que te acuestes con migo **—dijo él.

—**¡¿Pero tú estás loco?!** —saltó Naruto del suelo y gritando dijo— ¡**Qué ambos tenemos novias! ¡Y somos hombres-ttebayou!**

—**Eso no importa ****—**dijo fríamente Sasuke.

—**¡¿Cómo que no importa?! **—preguntó furioso, ¡él quería a Hinata!

—**A mi no me importa. Además soy bisexual.**

—**¡¿Cómo que no te importa?! ¡Y que hay de Sakura! ****—**exclamó furioso.

—**Los dos queremos esto, es más lo necesitamos ¿no te excito aquella vez en el aseo?****—**preguntó acercándose a Naruto se forma provocativa

—**Pero… —**dudó

—**Desde que te reencontré, todo cambió ****—**confesó muy cerca de sus labios.

—**Que me lo digan a mí… ****—**susurró Naruto.

—**Acepta o rechaza, pero hazlo de una vez que no tengo todo el día **—dijo Sasuke con repentino mal humor.

—_**ACEPTA**_ —dijo Kyuubi.

Naruto sabía que Jiraiya le avía advertido sobre los consejos del Kyuubi, pero… lo hacía por su bien ¿no? No. Naruto quería a Hinata y no quería herirla. Buscaría otro modo de obtener esa información.

—**Lo rechazo**

Sasuke pensaba que Naruto le correspondía con sus sentimientos. Se quedó decepcionado y dolorido, aunque no lo mostró.

—**¿Algo más de lo que quieras hablar?** -preguntó Sasuke con su habitual frialdad.

—**No** —se lo pensó mejor y dijo— **bueno si.**

—**Dispara **—dijo Sasuke.

-**Lo que ocurrió el día de la fiesta fue un error, yo estaba borracho y tú también, solo nos dejamos llevar. Eso es todo **

Sasuke se puso rígido y sintió un dolor en el pecho. Esto ya remataba la tarde. Naruto sin saber porqué, aquellas palabras le habían desgarrado la garganta.

—**Si eso es lo que piensas… **—dijo Sasuke en susurros— **te aré cambiar de opinión **—dijo levantándose.

—**¡¿Qué?! **—preguntó confuso Naruto levantándose para seguir a Sasuke que se dirigía a la puerta.

—**Te voy a conquistar Naruto, vas a ser mío.**

Y diciendo esto salió por la puerta dejando a Naruto sorprendido. No sabía porqué, pero estaba feliz de que Sasuke hubiese dicho eso.

Mientras montaba en el coche, su móvil comenzó a sonar, no necesitó mirar quien le llamaba, ya lo sabía por la música.

—**¿Qué quieres? **—preguntó Sasuke acelerando a gran velocidad.

—**Vaya Sasuke-kun, te has levantado con el pie izquierdo**

—**Al grano Orochimaru **—dijo enojado Sasuke. Sabía que no le gustaba que le llamaran al móvil, no era una línea segura.

—**Nos vemos **—dijo en tono serio y colgó.

Se frotó la sien. Paró en el semáforo rojo y aprovechó para enviarle un e-mail a Sakura.

* * *

Naruto, cansado de esperar que Hinata volviese de trabajar, decidió salir de paseo. Se puso unos vaqueros piratas sueltos, Converse rojas y camisa negra de hombrillos, con su colgante azul. Nada del otro mundo, según él. Cogió un taxi y le pidió que le llevase al centro de Tokio.

Paseó un rato por la calle principal ojeando tiendas de discos, manga… hasta que encontró un puesto de ramen. La tripa le pedía gritos algo que comer así que no se lo pensó más y pasó dentro.

—¡**Bienvenido! **—dijo el dependiente.

—**¡Hola! **—saludó Naruto— **¡un tazón gigante de ramen de cerdo-ttebayou!**

—**A la orden, ¡Ayame! **—llamó el señor a una joven que enseguida se puso a preparar el caldo.

A Naruto esa escena le era nostálgica. Todo en Tokio era demasiado nostálgico. Le sirvieron el ramen y se lo tomó enseguida.

—_**NARUTO**_ —le llamó Kyuubi mientras salía de Ichiraku Ramen.

—_**¿Qué quieres zorro? **_—preguntó Naruto de mal humor.

—_**ES HORA DE QUE RECUERDES ALGO **_—dijo Kyuubi.

—_**¿Qué recuerde? **_—preguntó confuso— _**¿Porqué quieres que recuerde? **__**—**__preguntó desconfiado_

—_**OBVIAMENTE PORQUE QUIERO SEPARARME DE TI, Y SI NO LOGRAMOS HACERLO EN ESTA VIDA, NO LO LOGRAREMOS JAMÁS Y A MÍ NO ME APETECE QUEDARME ENCERRADO EN ESTA JAULA TODA LA ETERNIDAD. **_

—_**Mejor en otro momento, ahora no estoy muy bien que digamos **__**—**__contestó Naruto palmeando su tripa._

—_**ESTÁ BIEN MOCOSO**_

Kyuubi no era la niñera de Naruto ni mucho menos pero… algo de cariño le había cogido ya que compartían mente y cuerpo.

Kyuubi sabía el dolor de Naruto cundo tubo que hacer _aquello_, lo pasó tan mal… quería que las cosas se solucionasen y salir de su interior cuando todo estuviese solucionado. Naruto estaba cogiendo un taxi cuando recibió un mensaje de Tsunade:

_++Naruto, me parece muy bien que quieras ayudar en el caso de las desapariciones de Japón, pero ten en cuenta que tu trabajo está aquí y no allí. Como me lo ha pedido Sarutobi en persona voy a hacer una excepción y te dejaré quedarte hasta año nuevo. La policía japonesa te va a dejar un piso para que te alojes durante tu estancia. Ve mañana a primera hora a hablar con Sarutobi para que te de los detalles._

_PD: No hagas tonterías.++_

Naruto sonrió. Ahora podría enfrentarse a aquél caso que se le había escapado años atrás. Volvió a pensar que tendría que ver Sasuke en todo aquello y porqué había dicho él aquello. Se encogió de hombros y montó en el taxi amarillo.

* * *

Sasuke llegó al yate a la hora de siempre. Karaputo ya había llegado y estaba preparando a saber qué. Sasuke entró sin saludar y se sentó donde siempre. Orochimaru llegó al cabo de un rato.

—**Buenas noches chicos **—saludó antes de sentarse en su sillón.

—**Buenas noches Orochimaru-sama **—dijo Karaputo.

—**Hola** —dijo Sasuke fríamente.

—**¡No seas descortés con Orochimaru-sama!** —le regañó Karaputo, a lo que Sasuke chaqueó la lengua con su modo peculiar.

—**Veo que sigues de mal humor Sasuke-kun **—rió Orochimaru.

—**Al grano que esto es peligroso y lo sabéis, ¿algo nuevo? ****—**preguntó molesto el Uchiha. Orochimaru se puso serio y dijo:

—**Sasuke, hemos encontrado a la persona que te asesinó en el pasado.**

Sasuke se quedó helado. Sus recuerdos de su vida pasada eran borrosos y poco claros, lo único que recordaba claramente era odio, venganza y dolor. No recordaba los motivos de su muerte, no recordaba nada. Solo eso. Había muerto asesinado y ahora tenía la oportunidad de vengarse.

—**Lo mataré **—dijo con la voz ronca de odio e ira.


	6. Comederos de cabeza

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi fiel lectora **Tsunade25**, por leerme de nuevo y darme ánimos siempre, para ti guapa.

* * *

**Comederos de cabeza**

* * *

Naruto que odiaba las mudanzas, tuvo que empaquetar y desempaquetar el mismo día. Estaba un poco triste porque ahora vivía lejos de Sasuke, un momento, ¿de Sasuke? ¿No debería ser de Hinata? En fin, se estaba volviendo loco.

_FlashBack_

—**Te daré esa información **—dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo, de repente, levantó la mirada y dijo— **si me entregas tu cuerpo **—y después sonrió maléficamente. Era un buen precio.

—…—Naruto intentaba asimilar esa información, _"Y para que querrá mi cuerpo, ¿quiere que sea su esclavo o…?" _prefirió no planteárselo.

—**¿Y bien?** —preguntó Sasuke, Naruto parecía ido.

—**¿A qué te refieres exactamente? **

—**A que te acuestes con migo **—dijo él.

—**¡¿Pero tú estás loco?!** —saltó Naruto del suelo y gritando dijo— ¡**Qué ambos tenemos novias! ¡Y somos hombres-ttebayou!**

—**Eso no importa —**dijo fríamente Sasuke.

—**¡¿Cómo que no importa?! **—preguntó furioso, ¡él quería a Hinata!

—**A mi no me importa. Además soy bisexual.**

—**¡¿Cómo que no te importa?! ¡Y que hay de Sakura! —**exclamó furioso.

—**Los dos queremos esto, es más lo necesitamos ¿no te excito aquella vez en el aseo?—**preguntó acercándose a Naruto se forma provocativa

—**Pero… —dudó**

—**Desde que te reencontré, todo cambió —**confesó muy cerca de sus labios.

—**Que me lo digan a mí… —**susurró Naruto.

—**Acepta o rechaza, pero hazlo de una vez que no tengo todo el día **—dijo Sasuke con repentino mal humor.

—_**ACEPTA**_ —dijo Kyuubi.

Naruto sabía que Jiraiya le avía advertido sobre los consejos del Kyuubi, pero… lo hacía por su bien ¿no? No. Naruto quería a Hinata y no quería herirla. Buscaría otro modo de obtener esa información.

—**Lo rechazo**

_Fin FlashBack_

Naruto había rechazado semejante ultrajamiento de su libertad y derecho humano, ahora se estaba replanteando si había sido lo correcto, después de todo ya llevaba tres días investigando y no había encontrado nada.

El apartamento, en el que residiría el Uzumaki a partir de ahora y hasta que se marchara de Tokio, era grande para ser japonés; un aseo, un baño, cocina, salón-comedor, una habitación grande (con cama de matrimonio) y otra habitación más pequeña que usaría como estudio, totalmente amueblado y con garaje. Era confortable, luminoso y acogedor.

Tal vez un plato de ramen le aclarase las ideas, preparó un ramen instantáneo, que según él era la única comida japonesa que valía la pena, y después de esperar los tres minutos, comió a dos carrillos y se fue a duchar.

-**¿Qué debería hacer? **-se preguntaba- **tal vez debería llamar a Shika y pedirle consejo, nunca he recibido chantajes… y no estoy dispuesto a rebajarme dattebayou.**

Se limpió bien y salió de la ducha, colocándose una toalla en la cintura y cogiendo el móvil y buscando en la agenda el número del pretencioso Sasuke, marcó con dedos nerviosos pero nadie contestó, saltó el buzón. Miró el reloj y vio que eran más de las diez de la noche, seguramente estaría durmiendo con su preciosa Sakura al lado, Naruto sintió celos, de mala gana se vistió y se fue a fumar un cigarrillo.

Las horas habían pasado y no se había dado cuenta porque iba perdido en sus pensamientos, replanteándose una y otra vez lo mismo; ¿realmente era necesario vender su cuerpo para conseguir esa información? Definitivamente no, pero si lo hacía de ese modo todo sería más fácil ¿más fácil? ¿acaso se le podía llamar más fácil al hecho de dejarse chantajear, ponerle los cuernos a su novia y traicionar a Sakura? No, claro que no. No era para nada fácil, _"pero... si nadie se entera no pasa nada ¿verdad?" _Un momento… ¿pero y qué pasaría si Hinata se llegase a enterar, o Sakura? No recordaba cuando era la última vez que se habían visto, ni siquiera le había comunicado su traslado aunque seguramente ya lo sabría al ver su habitación vacía, ¿cómo se lo iba a tomar? Tendría que inventarse una excusa convincente para no haberla avisado.

Después de terminar el paquete de tabaco, volvió caminando.

* * *

La verdad es que aunque no lo pareciera estaba de mal humor, Orochimaru ya sabía quien le había matado en su vida pasada ¿entonces porqué no se lo decía sin más? Algo estaban tramando ese par y no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Después de estar observando el magnífico cuadro de Naruto durante un lapso de tiempo considerable, salió del yate. ¿Y si iba a visitar al rubio? ¿Eran amigos no? Después de todo lo que había pasado podían considerarse algo más ¿no?. Arrancó el coche en dirección a su casa, seguramente Sakura ya le tendría preparada la cena, a sí de paso podía pasarse por el hostal Hyuuga y visitar inocentemente a su rubito.

Las luces de las calles y el ruido de las perforadoras haciendo su trabajo le dio dolor de cabeza repentino, paró el coche en el arcén y puso las luces de emergencia, no era la cabeza lo que le dolía exactamente si no los ojos.

_FlashBack_

Acababa de saltar aquel río cuando por fin sintió su presencia muy cerca.

**—¡¡¡Sasuke!!!** —gritaba un chico a todo pulmón— ¡**gírate dattebayou! **—le exigía

Ignoró la orden de aquel ruidoso chico y siguió caminando lentamente dándole la oportunidad de impedirle el avance. Una sombra se echó sobre él y se giró para verle…

_FinFlashBack_

Sasuke estaba confundido, ¿se había quedado dormido_? "¿Eso ha sido un recuerdo de mi anterior vida?" _se preguntó, aún le seguían doliendo, se miró en el retrovisor y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que sus ojos eran rojos.

* * *

Naruto arrojó las llaves en la mesa del comedor y se sentó en el sillón, encendió el televisor y puso el canal de noticias.

"_Hoy ha vuelto a haber una desaparición, los familiares están aterrados y no saben que hacer, escuchemos las declaraciones de los familiares…_

—_**Cuéntenos que ocurrió exactamente.**_

—_**No se en qué momento desapareció. Estaba en la cocina preparando la comida cuando escuché un grito procedente de su habitación y cuando fui a ver que había pasado allí no había nadie.**_

—_**Muchas gracias **__—__la reportera se giró a la cámara__—__**este ha sido el testimonio de Hyuuga Neji, desde el hostal Hyuuga por Yamanaka Ino."**_

Naruto se quedó petrificado, ¿y si era Hinata la desaparecida? Dejó la tele encendida y salió corriendo hacia el garaje donde cogió su moto y se dirigió a toda velocidad al hotel.

Cuando llegó entró rápidamente en la recepción y llamó al timbre haciendo que este sonase estridentemente.

—**Anda… si es Naruto-san **—dijo una empleada que pasaba por allí.

—**Buenas noches, esto… ¿está Hinata? **—preguntó dudoso.

—**Ah… pués… Hinata-sama ha desaparecido… -**dijo con tristeza la recepcionista.

Cuando dijo eso a Naruto se le vino a la mente el condenado Sasuke, esto ya era demasiado, salió de allí y se dirigió a la residencia de Sakura y Sasuke, llamó varias veces al timbre pero nadie contestó.

Enfadado llamó al móvil de Sasuke pero no contestaba, ¿Dónde podía estar? Montó de nuevo en su moto y se dirigió al trabajo de Sakura, entró sin pedir permiso ya que a partir de ahora él tambíen trabajaba allí y fue a su despacho: nadie, la llamó al móvil pero tampoco contestaba.

Sarutobi había salido así que tampoco podía contactar con él, se montó de nuevo en la moto y se dirigió a su casa.

Cuando llegó se encontró la puerta abierta y entró con cuidado no fuese que alguien estuviera dentro ya que él no era tan tonto como para marcharse sin echar la cerradura, asomó la cabeza con cuidado y repasó visualmente la zona a la vista, nadie aparentemente. Encendió las luces ya más tranquilo y allí tendido en el sillón de su casa vió a Sasuke dormido, o eso le pareció a él, se acercó a donde estaba, le cogió por la solapa de la camisa y le zarandeó efusivamente.

—**¡Sasuke-teme despierta dattebayou!** —le gritó.

Sasuke abrió los ojos poco a poco, Naruto se quedó estático, _"Esto no me gusta"_ pensó.

—**Io, Usuratonkachi **—dijo Sasuke con sonrisa prepotente, si aquella sonrisa, la misma que en el valle del fin…

_FlashBack_

**—¡¡¡Sasuke!!!** —gritaba a todo pulmón— **¡gírate dattebayou!** —le exigió

El aludido simplemente le ignoró y comenzó a andar pausadamente, Naruto saltó y se lanzó contra Sasuke en el momento que él se giró, quedando encima de él.

**—¡Respóndeme dattebayou**! —pidió con ira— **¡¿por qué le haces esto a tus compañeros?! **

**—¿Compañeros? Yo no necesito eso** —dijo con esa sonrisa prepotente que no le pertenecía.

Naruto le pegó un puñetazo y le ladeó el rostro, Sasuke simplemente volvió a mirarle y escupió un poco de sangre volviendo a sonreír.

_FinFlashBack_

Naruto se quedó unos segundos en blanco con Sasuke todavía agarrado, _"Esos ojos…" _pensó mirando a la nada, miró de nuevo el rostro sonriente de Sasuke, los tenía como siempre "¿_Lo habré imaginado?"_

—**¿Te asustaste dobe? **—preguntó algo preocupado Sasuke.

—**No… **—dijo soltándole.

—**Seguro** —contestó sentándose de nuevo.

—**Sasuke **

—**Dime **

—**Hinata ha desaparecido ¿sabes tú algo de eso? **—preguntó Naruto mirándole seriamente.

La cara de Sasuke pasó de burla a seriedad en menos de un segundo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido.

—**No lo sabía** —contestó sinceramente encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto salió del salón para ir al baño a refrescarse y ponerse más cómodo, Sasuke se quedó pensativo en el sofá, solo recordaba haber ido al hostal Hyuuga y abrir los ojos con Naruto ido mirando el techo, había un lapso considerable de tiempo que no recordaba y eso le preocupaba ¿qué había pasado durante ese tiempo?, escuchó a Naruto salir del baño y volvió a la realidad.

—**¿Quieres algo? **—preguntó Naruto yendo hacia la cocina.

—**¿Qué tienes? **—preguntó levantándose y siguiéndole.

Naruto abrió la nevera y vió que no había más que unas cuantas cervezas, colca-cola, huevos, algo de carne, leche…

—**¿Zumo con sabor a ramen?** —preguntó Sasuke asqueado— **¿desde cuando te gusta el ramen? **

—**Desde hace mil años **—contestó sarcásticamente, aunque en era verdad.

—**Hm **—se limitó a responder Sasuke— **creo que una cerveza irá bien.**

—**Que sean dos.**

Fueron al salón y se sentaron con espacio entre ellos.

—**¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por mi casa?**

—**Tú **—contestó Sasuke sensualmente sin inmutarse.

—**Ah… **—dijo ruborizado— **¿y como sabias donde vivo?** —preguntó cayendo en la cuente de que nadie tenía su nueva dirección.

—**Eso no importa, ¿has reconsiderado mi proposición?** —le preguntó desviando el tema.

—**La respuesta sigue siendo la misma, ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Una puta a tu placer? **—dijo rodando los ojos como si fuese evidente.

—**No Naruto… **—le dijo en un susurró al oído _"¿Cuándo ha llegado?"_— **tú eres mucho más que eso.**

Y sin dejar que Naruto pudiese contestar, tomó su mentón y le besó lentamente. Naruto estaba entre sorprendido y shockeado por las palabras de Sasuke y mucho más por su beso, no era un beso demandante y posesivo como los otros que le había dado, era un beso suave, sin prisa, suplicante pero reservado. Un beso con mucho significado.

—**Sasuke… **—susurró en sus labios.

Poco después se dejó llevar por la calidez de sus besos y se perdió entre sus brazos, le desabrochó la camisa y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba prácticamente en ropa interior, su corazón latía rápidamente y su cuerpo ardía sin control. Sus movimientos, sus caricias, su respiración… los interminables "Naruto" entre beso y beso y los sonoros gemidos de este cuando pronunciaba su nombre de aquella manera… Sintió unos dedos moverse en su interior pausada pero decididamente y fue el momento en el cual abrió los ojos para ver el rostro compungido de Sasuke, su pecho dolió de la emoción y se le aceleró aún más el pulso.

—**Sasuke **—pidió.

Este sabía muy bien lo que quería, sacó los dedos e introdujo su pene en la pequeña abertura de Naruto, los dos gimieron al unísono cuando estuvo dentro, unos segundos después empezó a moverse pausadamente. Naruto enlazó las piernas en la espalda de Sasuke y enterró su rostro en la clavícula de este, sentía que Sasuke le llenaba de alguna manera el corazón, su frágil coraza de hierro empezaba a desquebrajarse ante las caricias y besos del Uchiha, poco antes de llegar al clímax abrió los ojos extrañado, Sasuke apretaba los ojos y los labios con fuerza, lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro y Naruto irremediablemente comenzó a llorar también, _"¿Cuándo ha… entrado en mi corazón?" _se preguntaron ambos,Sasuke abrió los ojos y le mostró por unos segundos su vulnerabilidad, Sasuke era débil aunque se empeñase en ocultarlo bajo sus capas de odio y frialdad, en el fondo era un niño que solo buscaba cariño y en ese momento de debilidad le dejó ver a Naruto su corazón.

No supo como había llegado a su cama ni en que momento le había pedido a Sasuke que no se marchara, que se quedara a su lado.

—**No me abandones de nuevo Sasuke… **—olló gimotear a Naruto en sueños.

Sasuke le abrazó más intensamente y se maldijo por su oscuro pasado, Naruto no tenía la culpa de lo que le ocurrió en aquella vida y tampoco de lo que le había ocurrido mientras él no estuvo. Aquellos años en los que Naruto se marchó a América, aquellos años en los que descubrió su pasado y aquellos malditos años en los que sus ojos se cegaron con el deseo de descubrir la verdad oculta fue cuando calló en manos de Orochimaru, pero algo tenía claro; no dañaría nunca a Naruto o al menos lo intentaría.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios y para las que estáis releyendo de nuevo esta historia por vuestra paciencia.


	7. Nada es lo que parece

**Nada es lo que parece**

Naruto se despertó sudando, tenía mucho calor, se removió incómodo en la cama e intentó levantarse pero un brazo se lo impedía, extrañado abrió los ojos con pereza y vió a Sasuke tumbado a su lado, en un principió se sorprendió y luego recordó los que había pasado la noche anterior, se sonrojó inevitablemente cuando vió el rostro tranquilo de Sasuke que dormía feliz sin darse cuenta de la mirada de unas orbes azules, _"Sin duda Sasuke es alguien especial"_ pensó.

Con cuidado saló del abrazo posesivo que mantenían los brazos del pelinegro y se estiró, entró en el baño y sin hacer mucho ruido se metió en la ducha, mientras el agua limpiaba los restos de sudor y semen, él pensaba en que iba a ser de ellos ahora, si Sasuke quería seguir viéndose con él tendría que romper con Sakura y se decía lo mismo de él ¿pero como hacerlo si su novia estaba desaparecida? era un pensamiento amargo pero era la verdad, no iban a estar viéndose como amantes ¿o sí? De todas formas ya habían traicionado a sus respectivas parejas.

Lo que dijo Sasuke… se sonrojó al recordar lo que le había dicho.

Salió de la ducha con el albornoz puesto y se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó un café y entró de nuevo en la habitación depositando una nota en la mesilla y cogiendo la ropa para trabajar.

Por una parte le molestaba el hecho de trabajar estando de vacaciones pero teniendo en cuenta el caso del que se trataba tampoco se podía quejar, se había pasado tiempo en New York investigándolo sin resultados y aquí podía conseguir algo, seguramente cuando regresase tendría mucho, pero que mucho trabajo pendiente.

Arrancó la moto y partió hacia la central de policía donde estaba ayudando, según llegó, una empleada-secretaria le informó de que Sarutobi-sama le esperaba en su despacho para hablar con él, se dirigió a su despacho y antes de que llamase a la puerta le mandaron pasar.

—**Adelante**

—**Buenos días Sarutobi-sama **—dijo Naruto sentándose en un sofá.

—**Buenos días a ti también Naruto **—respondió cordialmente— **te he mandado llamar por la desaparición de Hyuuga Hinata como ya sabrás.**

—**Sí, me enteré ayer por las noticias **

—**Bueno, de eso quería hablarte, esta mañana hemos encontrado una nota en su cuarto **—comentó sacando una carpeta verde de debajo se su escritorio— **quiero que la mires y me digas que piensas **—dijo extendiéndosela.

—**Claro **—afirmó con el ceño fruncido.

Recogió la nota y la leyó en silencio, después de comprobarla varias veces gritó ultrajado.

— **¡Pero esto no puede ser cierto! ¡Ella nunca acabaría con su vida! ¡Algo debe estar mal! **—dijo enfurecido.

—**Quizás te resulte extraño pero créeme Naruto, es la verdad, lo hemos comprobado varias veces y sin duda es la letra de Hinata, no hay error.**

—**¿Sakura sabe algo de esto? **—preguntó algo más calmado.

—**Sí y creo que deberías hablar con ella, está en su despacho.**

—**Bien** —dicho eso se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—**Naruto **—le llamó Sarutobi antes de que este terminase de cerrar la puerta, este simplemente asintió y salió de la sala.

"_Nunca mezcles el trabajo con tu vida privada_" pensó divertido, "_Todo lo referente a mi trabajo está de alguna manera entrelazado a mi vida privada". _Recorrió los pasillos rápidamente y llegó al despacho de Sakura, pero antes de que pudiese entrar una chica le llamó la atención.

—**Disculpe, la señorita Sakura no está en su despacho ahora mismo.**

—**¿Y donde está? **—preguntó enfadado.

—**Eso es información confidencial **

—**Me manda Sarutobi-sama **—mintió, aunque no era mentira del todo.

—**Lo siento, no tengo permiso para rebelar su paradero **—contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—**¡Demonios! **—vociferó Naruto golpeando la pared y asustando a la chica, aunque más se asustó él cuando vio el pequeño boquete que había hecho—** lo siento **—dijo marchándose.

--

Sakura acababa de aparcar cuando recibió un mensaje de su secretaria, Naruto la estaba buscando, bufó y entró en el edificio, pasó por recepción sin preguntar y entró directamente en el despacho Uchiha. Allí en el sofá estaba tirado un pelinegro con cara sonriente, su sonrisa se ensanchó más al verla entrar.

—**Buenos días Sakura-san **—dijo en un tono burlesco— **¿qué la trae por aquí?**

—**Vengo ha dejar unos informes que me pidieron para el caso X **—dijo seria sentándose en el sofá al lado del moreno.

—**Gracias **—susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

—**Es mi trabajo **—contestó ella antes de que Itachi la besara.

* * *

Sasuke palpó por la cama y al no encontrar nada resopló y abrió los ojos, ni rastro de Naruto ¿se habría arrepentido? _"No después de lo de anoche_" se dijo con una sonrisa la cual se ensanchó más al ver la nota del rubio y el desayuno preparado sobre la mesa auxiliar.

—**Te lo dije mi kitsune, caerás de nuevo en mis redes **—susurró con una sonrisa macabra.

Después de desayunar y ducharse en el piso del rubio, se marchó a su apartamento donde se cambió de ropa para ir a trabajar, llegaba una hora tarde.

Pasó por recepción y fichó como que había llegado, terminó de anudarse la corbata y entró en su despacho tirando la cartera encima de la gran mesa de cristal ahumado, se sentó en su sillón de cuero y miró el contestador; diez mensajes que borró sin mirar, organizó los documentos más antiguos y abrió su portátil para mirar el correo.

Extrañamente en las oficinas hoy no había casi barullo, consultó su agenda y vió que en diez minutos tenía una reunión con un cliente, preparó lo necesario para dicha reunión y salió del despacho, cuando llegó al garaje, en el aparcamiento vió el coche de Sakura, sonrió falsamente y siguió su camino como si no hubiese visto nada, ¿Cuánto más tiempo iba a estar viéndose con su hermano a escondidas? Por suerte para él había encontrado a Naruto y Sakura ya no le rompería más el corazón, de todas formas sabía de su infidelidad desde hacía casi cuatro meses y aún no había cortado con ella, claro que tampoco tenía pruebas pero era más que imaginable.

* * *

Sakura e Itachi estaban ya vestidos tomando un café tranquilamente mientras hablaban de temas triviales cuando él la asaltó con esa pregunta.

—**Sakura** —la llamó en ese tono distante que ya conocía— **¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a Sasuke?** —dejó el café en la mesa.

—**La verdad no creo que este sea un buen momento para decírselo. -**contestó tajante.

—**Sabes que cuanto más tiempo pase peor será.**

—**¡Ya lo sé! **—exclamó algo enfadada— **pero tu también tienes parte de culpa, yo no fui quien buscó esto** —agregó entre susurros.

—**Pero tampoco lo rechazaste **—dijo distraídamente tomando un sorbo de café.

—**¿Y tú qué? ¿Te da igual que le ponga los cuernos a tu hermano con tigo? **—dijo volviendo a tomar la taza entre sus manos.

—**Sabes… creo que ha llegado el momento de que te marches **—dijo repentinamente cambiando de tema.

—**Yo creo que te da igual, para ti esto no es más que un juego **—comentó para si misma aunque él lo pudo escuchar perfectamente— **tengo trabajo pendiente**. —Sakura se levantó rápidamente por lo que se mareó y se volvió a sentar.

—**¿Estás bien? **—preguntó por cortesía Itachi aunque algo preocupado.

—**Sí, solo me he mareado un poco **—contestó con una mano en la cabeza y la otra en la barriga.

—**Ten cuidado**

—**Lo sé **—dijo mirándole con cara seria.

Sakura se levantó esta vez más despacio, se acercó a Itachi y depositó un beso casto en sus labios, como despedida. Cuando Sakura se marchó, Itachi se tiró en bomba _[no literalmente XD] _en su sillón, dio un par de vueltas por el impacto y se recostó en el mismo pensando detenidamente en todo lo que acontecía y lo que estaba por suceder, según Deidara le había dicho, la captura del Kyuubi estaba más que cerca.

* * *

Naruto oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su despacho temporal y dio paso.

—**Hola Naruto **—dijo ella depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—**Sakura-chan **—saludó correspondiendo el acto—** siéntate **—pidió.

—**Me han dicho que me buscabas, supongo que será por lo de Hinata… **—dijo entristeciendo repentinamente.

—**Sí, supongo que ya te habrás enterado **—_"obviamente" _pensó— **Sakura, quiero que me hables de Hinata por favor, es importante para el caso.**

—**Bu-bueno **—accedió dubitativa— **conozco a Hinata por Sasuke, hace unos dos años más o menos. Su familia es muy tradicional por lo que ya sabrás, y am… aunque no lo parezca, ella siempre fue en contra de las normas de su familia y tuvo un pequeño romance con Neji, su primo, cosa que no aceptó su familia y les obligaron a separarse -**Naruto silbó sorprendido**-. Hinata pareció recapacitar sobre su alocada vida y al final pues empezó a hacer lo que su familia quería y esperaba de ella, estaba encerrada en una jaula a decir verdad y cuando comenzasteis a salir… la verdad es que se la veía feliz de nuevo **—a Naruto se le removió el estómago—** la verdad es que no se porqué ha desaparecido. **

Al haberle contado Sakura las preocupaciones de Hinata, más o menos si que vió algo de concordancia en la nota pero algo no terminaba de encajar, algo había que no cuadraba.

—**Dime Sakura-chan, ¿sabes algo de la nota?**

—**¿Qué nota? -**preguntó confundida.

—**Una nota que se encontró en la habitación de Hinata, se ha comprobado que es suya -**añadió por si las dudas**- decía: "Yo, hyuuga Hinata estoy harta de vivir encerrada en esta sociedad que aparenta ser lo que no es y como mi propósito en esta vida ha sido fijado, dejo de vivir el presente para volver al pasado y cumplir mi meta. Solo los Ángeles del infierno pondrán salvarnos**"

Naruto observó en todo momento las reacciones de Sakura: primero desconcierto, luego incredulidad y después preocupación.

—**No me esperaba esto de ella **—dijo bajando la cabeza— **no te he contado que hace tiempo estuvo metida en una secta satánica, fue sobre su adolescencia… se llamaban Ángeles del infierno. Creí que había dejado todo eso hace tiempo… **—admitió

—**Nunca me imaginé esto de ella, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba dattebayou**

—**Pero Hinata no desaparecería así sin más, no y menos contigo a su lado. Naruto, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que os visteis?**

—**Hace una semana aproximadamente**

—**No os veíais a menudo por lo que veo **—dijo con una sonrisa amarga— **te has perdido más de lo que crees.**

—**Y que lo digas, no me imagino a Hinata haciendo ritos sangrientos y practicando orgías **—Sakura rió.

—**Deberías saber que… en la secta practicaban sacrificios humanos, suerte que ambos salieron de ese camino si no ahora estarían muertos... **

Dicho eso Sakura se levantó y formó unos extraños sellos con las manos

— **¡Seiren no jutsu!** —dijo.

Tocó a Naruto y este perdió el sentido, Sakura le miró burlonamente y sacó el móvil.

* * *

Descolgó el teléfono poco después de que este sonara.

—**Uchiha Itachi al habla -**respondió.

—**Soy yo, le tengo**

—**¿Ya? **—preguntó sorprendido.

—**Sí, pero date prisa, dentro de poco llegará Sakura**

—**Voy para allá **—dijo colgando, se volvió y se lo notificó a su jefe— **ya tenemos al noveno Pein**

—**Excelente -**dijo**- ¡Konan! Ya sabes que hacer**

—**Por supuesto -**respondió la peliazul.

—**Bien… Ya está todo listo -**susurró Pein achicando los ojos y sonriendo malvadamente.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke llegaba puntual a la cita, como siempre, habían quedado en el Centralperk, un cibercafé de moda situado en el centro de Tokohayara. Se sentó en una mesa ya reservada al final del local y esperó a que su cliente hiciese aparición, en ese momento recibió un mensaje de Sai:

_Maldito primo estúpido bastardo pichabrava, encima que te doy confianza cero me robas mi cuadro más preciado… pues que sepas que tu yate ha volado en pedazos y yo no he sido, casualmente encontré el cuadro en su interior y cuando salí explotó en pedazos. Besitos y no en ese sitio_

"_Como sea esto cierto alguien se va a quedar sin cabeza y no precisamente la de arriba"_ pensaba enfurecido, perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató de quien se sentó enfrente suya hasta que no le habló.

—**Buenas tardes Uchiha Sasuke **—dijo una voz familiar, levantó la vista y ahí parado le vió.

—**¡Tú! **—exclamó sorprendido y alarmado— **tendrías que estar muerto…**


	8. Secuestro

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza un par de centímetros más arriba de lo normal, se recostó viendo borroso a su alrededor, poco a poco la vista empezó a ser más nítida y pudo distinguir donde estaba: un pasillo sin fin con los extremos oscuros, las paredes de color anaranjado medio derruidas, goteras por todas partes y en el techo había innumerables tuberías, el suelo, medio encharcado, mojaba ligeramente las ropas de trabajo que llevaba puestas.

Se levantó despacio apoyándose en una pared con una mano en la cabeza y se balanceó un poco, por alguna extraña razón ese lugar se le hacía conocido, caminó por los pasillos sin saber muy bien a donde iba hasta que empezó a escuchar unos extraños ruidos, algo así como gruñidos.

Siguió los extraños ruidos hasta llegar a una sala con el suelo totalmente tapado por el agua, allí delante de sus narices, se alzaba una gran puerta de rejas y en el centro un sello al que le faltaba la mitad superior, cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar una conocida voz en ese lugar.

—**VALLA MOCOSO, YA ERA HORA **—dijo Kyuubi asustando a Naruto ya que en ese extraño laberinto su voz sonaba más tétrica y lúgubre.

—**¿Kyuubi? **—preguntó dudoso.

—**NO, TÚ PADRE EN PELOTAS, NO TE JODE…** —contestó con sarcasmo.

—**Como sea… ¿qué hago aquí-?** —preguntó mirando al demonio a través de los grandes barrotes.

—**ESO TENDRÍAS QUE DECÍRMELO TÚ, GAKI **—contestó Kyuubi

—**Yo… nose… estaba hablando con Sakura y... ¡ella hizo unos sellos! **—se apresuró a añadir.

—**LÓGICAMENTE, IGUAL QUE TÚ ME TIENES EN TU INTERIOR, LOS DEMÁS SIGUEN TENIENDO SUS TÉCNICAS Y EL CHAKRA ES LO MISMO **—le explicó con molestia.

—**Pero… ¿por qué hizo aquello Sakura-chan dattebayou? **—preguntó con el ceño fruncido, no comprendía nada.

—**NARUTO **—gruñó Kyuubi— **¡Y YO QUE SE!, NO SOY ADIVINO.**

—**Kyuubi, ¡muéstrame mi pasado-ttebayou! **—pidió sin hacer caso a los que decía el zorro.

—**AY… PERO MIRA QUE ERES PESADO… **-un goterón se desliza por la sien del zorro, _"maldito el momento en que le hice caso a Maadara..."- _**MUY BIEN, TE LO MOSTRARÉ TODO, PERO NO PODREMOS COMUNICARNOS EN MUCHO TIEMPO Y TAMPOCO SE COMO AFECTARÁ A TU MENTE **—advirtió.

Naruto sintió su cuerpo pesado y su conciencia se desvaneció, al poco tiempo despertó, abrió los ojos con pesadez y se levantó; la habitación era pequeña y desordenada, había miles de paquetes de ramen instantáneo por todo el suelo, ropa y desperdicios.

Miró el calendario y vió que todos los días del mes estaban tachados menos uno, este último rodeado con un círculo, sonrió y entró al baño,

hoy era el día de la reunión explicativa, después de vestirse y desayunar el ramen que había estado guardando especialmente para ese día, le pegó un trago al cartón de leche y se marchó con la bandana de konoha situada en su frente, adiós a esas molestas gafas. Caminó distraídamente por la calle hasta que se tropezó con Konohamaru.

—**¡Tengamos un duelo serio y limpio kore!** —gritó antes de estamparse él solito contra el suelo.

—**Lo siento Konohamaru-chan, hoy no tengo tiempo de jugar porque ya soy un ¡ninja dattebayou! **—dijo señalando la bandana de su cabeza.

Después de eso corrió hacia la academia y cuando llegó buscó un sitio libre para sentarse, justamente al lado de un chico de pelo negro en punta que le recordaba mucho a alguien pero no lograba saber quién, se sentó a su lado y cuando este se giró para mirarle por un corto periodo de tiempo se le paralizó el corazón. _"¡Sasuke!" _pensó sorprendido.

* * *

La misteriosa chica que había capturado a Naruto en una técnica de sueño deshizo el henge y se sentó en el sofá esperando a que llegara alguien de Akatsuki a recoger al rubio, la verdad es que había sido bastante fácil engañarle y la molestaba el hecho de que Naruto no hubiese dudado ni un segundo de las palabras de la falsa Sakura.

Dos toques suaves en la puerta fueron suficientes para que la chica volviese a rehacer el henge y mandase pasar.

—**Buen trabajo **—la felicitó Itachi.

—**Ha sido bastante fácil,-**dijo aliviada al ver quién era- **¿pero que es eso de que yo dejé una nota? **—preguntó deshaciendo la transformación.

—**Eso ha sido cosa mía, copié con el Sharingan tu caligrafía para que la policía no relacionase tu caso con el de las desapariciones —**respondió.

—**No le veo el sentido -**contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—**A la larga las cosas se habrían complicado,**—dijo Neji entrando por la puerta—** además de que Naruto está investigando ese caso****Hinata-sama **—pronunció con retintín.

Esta solo sonrió con suficiencia al igual que él.

* * *

—**Tú **—dijo sorprendido y alarmado— **tendrías que estar muerto…**

—**¿Tan poco te alegras de verme?** —preguntó sarcásticamente.

—…—Sasuke guardó silencio y el hombre se sentó— **Simplemente no esperaba verte vivo… **

—**Dime Sasuke ¿todavía sigues pensando en realizar **_**eso**_**? **

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres Madara? **—preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—**Ya sabes lo que quiero, no es necesario repetirlo ¿o acaso te has olvidado? -**le recordó con enfado- **Sabes… me necesitas vivo si planeas hacer tu sueño realidad **—dijo cruzándose de piernas y meciendo su sexy melena.

—**¿Por qué me has citado? **—preguntó sin rodeos.

—**Uzumaki Naruto **—Sasuke alzó las cejas sorprendido— **vaya, por lo que veo ya le conoces… **—sonrió**, **Sasuke endureció el rostro y apretó los labios— **Sasuke… no me digas que no te has dado cuenta **

—**¿Cuenta de qué? -**preguntó confundido sin saber a que se refería.

—**Naruto es el jinjurichi del zorro de nueve colas** —contestó como si fuese obvio.

—**No puede ser… **—susurró desolado.

* * *

—**¡Neji-nisan! **—saludó Hinata.

—**Hola prima **—contestó él dándola un beso casto en los labios.

—**Kisame, carga al Kyuubi **—ordenó Itachi ya marchándose.

—**¡Espera! **—exigió Hinata— **Ya sabes lo que queremos…**

—**Cierto... **

Le dirigió una mirada a Kisame quien se marchó rápidamente con el cuerpo de Naruto cargado a su espalda, Itachi sonrió secamente.

— **Aquí tenéis vuestro pago **—dijo abriendo los ojos y mostrando el Mangekyo Sharingan.

Hinata y Neji cayeron al suelo segundos después producto de alguna técnica que el Uchiha había utilizado, Itachi se marchó del despacho con gesto cansado y adolorido, pasó por encima del cuerpo de la recepcionista estaba tirada en el suelo disfrutando del genjutsu y se reunió con Kisame que le esperaba un par de metros más adelante.

A los pocos segundos de que el cuerpo de Naruto saliese del edificio, los cadáveres de los incestuosos amantes desaparecieron dejando una extraña marca en la moqueta del suelo, tan minúscula que a no ser que se mirase detalladamente, no se vería.

—**Itachi, deberías dejar de usar esos ojos **—le advirtió su compañero arrancando el sedan negro.

—**Ya cállate **—refunfuño echándose a dormir no sin antes dirigirle una mirada esperanzada al cuerpo inerte de Naruto.

* * *

Naruto corría por los pasillos de la guarida de Orochimaru junto a Sakura y Yamato_,"Esta vez te traeré de regreso ¡Sasuke!" _Se pararon al escuchar un fuerte estruendo y todos se miraron.

—**¡Sai! **—gritó Sakura— **¡va a matarlo! **

El equipo de Kakashi corrió de nuevo por los pasillos hasta que encontraron un claro donde estaba parado Sai, Sakura no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el ANBU.

—**¡¿Cuántas veces piensas traicionarnos?! **—exigió saber agarrando a Sai y temblando.

—**Sakura **—dijo una voz fría que tanto ella como Naruto identificaron.

—**Sasuke-kun** —pronunció girándose lentamente para mirarle.

Naruto apretó los puños y corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos temblando de nervios, emoción e ira, cuando llegó y miró de nuevo el rostro de Sasuke después de tantos años… su corazón palpitó arrítmicamente.

—**ESTO NO ME GUSTA NADA, LA ENERGÍA DE NARUTO SE ESTÁ DEBILITANDO Y NO ME PUEDO COMUNICAR CON ÉL. ADEMÁS SU CUERPO ESTÁ SIENDO TRASLADADO A OTRO SITIO Y POR SU CHACRA ES UN UCHIHA Y NO UNO CUALQUIERA **—hablaba Kyuubi mirando el cuerpo de Naruto tirado enfrente de su celda.

—**¿Naruto? **—preguntó Sasuke aún viendo que era él.

—**Sasuke…** —susurró mirando los cambios producidos en su viejo amigo.

"_Siento que he olvidado algo pero…"_cuanto más tiempo pasase metido en ese mundo de recuerdos, antes se olvidaría su actual vida, dejando su objetivo olvidado.

* * *

—**¿Cómo que Naruto es Kyuubi?** ¡**Eso es imposible! ¡Me hubiera dado cuenta nada más cruzármelo! **—dijo alzando la voz enojado.

—**Estás hablando de Kyuubi, el demonio zorro cuyo arte primordial es el engaño -**le recordó Maadara con cansancio.

—**¡Esa no es excusa!** —gritó posando las manos sobre la mesa exaltado.

Después se encogió sobre si mismo tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

—**Tranquilízate Sasuke, incluso a mí me ha costado encontrarlo. Naruto tiene la espalda bien cubierta por su abuelo, Jiraiya **—_**"**__ese viejo peliblanco y pervertido" _pensó _"No puedo creer que esté metido en esto"_— **y parece que Kyuubi se siente paternal con el chico ya qué él mismo restringe su poder para que no le encontremos **—explicó tranquilamente.

—**Yo… conozco a Naruto, es mi amante.**

—**Aun así ¿estás dispuesto a seguir con tu plan? **—preguntó con un aire dubitativo.

—**Por supuesto **—dijo abriendo los dedos de la mano mostrando su sharingan_— _**conseguiré el "ojo de luna".**

—**Ese es mi nieto **—se enorgulleció Maadara sonriendo y haciéndole ver aún más atractivo.

* * *

Kisame le entregó el cuerpo de Naruto a una enfermera especializada y esta lo llevó a la Kyume y lo colocó dentro del círculo.

—**Contactad con todos, ya tenemos al noveno **—ordenó Nagato.

—**Nagato, ahora mismo no conseguiremos nada intentando extraer su chakra **—dijo Yahiko entrando en la sala acompañado de Konan— **lo mejor será esperar a que se recupere.**

—**Estoy totalmente deacuerdo, además parece que el chakra de Kyuubi está siendo empleado en otra cosa **—informó Konan entregándole a Yahiko el informe del rubio.

—**¡Pues valla mierda! **—exclamó Nagato ofendido— ¡**mamá chuches, chuches! **—dijo rodando por el suelo como una croqueta.

—**¿Se ha tomado la medicación? **—le preguntó Konan a Yahiko.

—**Por lo que veo no.**

—**¡Caca, culo, pedo, pis! **—exclamó dando vueltas sobre si mismo.

—**Sí lo que tú digas… **—Konan iba acercándose a él mientras rodaba los ojos— **vamos a tu habitación anda **—dijo cansinamente.

—**Las chicas no tienen… ¡pilila! **—cuando dijo esto último le agarró la entrepierna a Konan.

—**¡Aaagrh! **—gritó segundos antes de pegarle un puñetazo y dejarlo K.O.

—**Creo que te has pasado **—dijo Zetsu entrando en la sala— **acaban de avistar a Uchiha Madara en la ciudad **—informó.

—**Todo esto parece ir de mal en peor… **—comentó Yahiko.

—**Sa-suke **—se oyó decir a Naruto.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos.

—**Parece que va a haber que hablar con el hermano de Itachi, Yahiko... **—se giró para hablarle pero este ya no estaba— **qué rápido **—susurró.

—**No tanto como la mensajería instantánea del MSN** —dijo Nagato recibiendo otro puñetazo mortal por parte de Konan.

* * *

**Mikochan92: **Apareció el sexy de Maadara-sama. Es tan sexy, guapo, masculino, sensual, malvado +.+ ¿habéis oído su voz en el anime? (babas y hemorragia nasal) Para quién no lo sepa Yahiko es el denominado "Pein" (dolor) y como ya sabréis es un nombre referido a varios cuerpos (el de dios, de la oscuridad...) no es el nombre de la persona en sí, así que aquí no hay ningún "Pein" si no un Yahiko. (Espero no haberos confundido más...)


	9. Akatsuki es más que

**Akatsuki es más que un bufete de abogados**

En la vida todo se va complicando, unas veces más rápido y otras más lentamente, si no tenía suficiente con una cosa, la botaba y buscaba otra mejor y Sasuke no era la excepción, si prescindir de sus servicios significaba alejar un punto vital en su propósito, lo harían sin la menor duda, las cosas inservibles van a la basura.

Yahiko no iba a permitir que le tomasen el pelo, lo mejor de todo es que Uchiha Madara estaba en Tokio y por la información que había recibido no estaba de paso, algo se traía entre manos. Entró en su despacho y buscó en la agenda el número de Sasuke, marcó y esperó:

—_**El teléfono móvil al que llama se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento **_—dijo la operadora.

—**¡Kureha! **—exclamó llamando a su secretaria.

—**¿Si Yaiko-sama?** —preguntó una mujer de cabello rubio cortado como un chico y traje de ejecutiva.

—**¿Dónde está Uchiha Sasuke? **—preguntó.

—**Ha salido a encontrarse con un cliente **—informó Kureha.

—**Puedes retirarte **—dijo dándose la vuelta.

"_Tendré que esperar a que vuelva para hablar con él" _pensó revolviendo él gran cajón del escritorio.

* * *

—**La verdad es que últimamente estoy raro… desde que me entraron esos dolores de ojos **—le confesó a su abuelo, entre ellos apenas había secretos.

—**¿Los ojos? **—preguntó sorprendido— ¿**Cuándo empezaron esos dolores?**

—**No lo sé exactamente… creo que fue poco después de utilizar el Sharingan superior…** —Le susurró a Madara.

—**A bueno, eso lo explica, tus ojos y cuerpo todavía no están preparados para semejante poder, no deberías usarlo hasta que no domines bien el moldeo de chakra **—advirtió.

—**¿Y qué pasaría si lo siguiera usando? **—preguntó en voz baja.

—**Si lo usases durante un largo periodo de tiempo continuo, tu vida correría peligro **—Sasuke no se achantó antes esas palabras, es más, sonrió.

—**Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal por México?** —"_Si no hablamos con normalidad la gente podría sospechar" _previno Sasuke.

—**México… creo que lo echaré de menos ¿Alguna vez has comido un taco de guindilla verde? No te lo recomiendo a no ser que quieras terminar con la lengua hinchada -**Maadara rió.

**-Eso es cosa de la edad —**bromeó Sasuke _[N.A: ¿Sasuke bromeando? ¿Seguro que no está borracho?]_

—**Lo que más me ha gustado de este americano país ha sido la gente. Algunas personas incluso se fotografiaron con migo alegando que era muy guapo y mi existencia nublaba su mente -**bromeó entre risas- **no, de verdad, son buena gente**.

—**Hm. Lo que tú digas.**

—**Por cierto ¿has dejado ya de verte con esa serpiente rastrera?**

—**Orochimaru… **—susurró Sasuke recordando que llevaba un par de meses sin noticias suyas.

—**Veo que no **—dijo llevándose el vaso de sake a la boca_ —_** Ya te dije que no me gusta que trates con él, sabes lo que intentó con tu hermano, no te conviertas en su conejillo de indias** — _"aunque ya lo seas"_ pensó.

—**No te metas donde no te llaman -**le cortó serio

—**Sabes que aunque recuperes los recuerdos de tu vida pasada nada cambiará -**le advirtió.

—**Eso no te importa.**

—**Aunque bueno, yo tampoco soy el idóneo para hablar de ello ya que gracias a mi interminable búsqueda de la verdad encontré a tu abuela **—admitió con una sonrisa sincera e irresistible.

* * *

Siempre hay una pequeña duda que te obliga a ir con más cuidado, la mayoría de veces es algo intencionado, otras veces así lo requiere el destino.

Sakura no estaba segura de porqué ocurría esto pero… ella iba a seguir a delante aunque fuese sola y sin el apoyo de Sasuke, ¿Cómo estaría Naruto? Después de todo hacía un par de días que no se veían y la desaparición de Hinata… tendría que hablar con Neji.

Hoy le iba a preparar a Sasuke una buena cena, de estilo occidental, pensaba pasarse por el súper a comprar los ingredientes antes de volver a la oficina ya que más tarde no la daría tiempo porque el súper cerraba a las siete y media y ella salía de trabajar a las ocho, aunque si se llevaba al trabajo los alimentos podrían estropearse y perder su sabor.

Al final pensó que se pasaría por casa a dejarlos en un momento, de todas formas no importaba si llegaba un poco más tarde a la oficina… "_Seguramente la noche anterior Sasuke llegó muy tarde y hoy se levantó temprano y por eso no le he visto"._

Las puertas del supermercado eran mecánicas, tomó una cesta verde y buscó el primer pasillo donde se encontraban las salsas; cogió un bote de salsa de pimienta para carne roja y fue a la carnicería: allí cogió dos filetes de solomillo, una carne muy cara y que poca gente solía tomar, cogió un kilo de patatas dulces, algunas verduras y miel.

La compra le salió un poco cara pero no importaba, cargó las bolsas en el coche con algo de dificultad, ya que últimamente la estaba molestando la espalda y se dirigió a casa.

Guardó la compra en la nevera y ordenó un poco la cocina, Feliz y con ánimos a pesar de su "conversación" con Itachi, se marchó de nuevo a la oficina.

Cuando llegó su secretaria la informó de que Naruto la había estado buscando por la mañana _"Se habrá enterado ya de lo de Hinata_" pensó entristecida, dio las gracias y entró en su despacho, arrojó el bolso a su escritorio sin percatarse de pequeños cambios a penas perceptibles. Sacó su portátil y comenzó a traspasar archivos.

* * *

Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru y ahora se dirigía a la guarida del norte según los últimos informes.

—**Será mejor que nos dispersemos y busquemos por los alrededores** —dijo Kiba, su equipo también tenía la misma misión—** el olor se esparce por esta zona.**

—**¡Entendido! **—dijeron todos.

Naruto estaba excitado, después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a Sasuke y ahora con su nueva técnica, el Rasen-shuriken, podría traerle de vuelta, además de que sus compañeros también habían mejorado, quizás no en técnicas pero si en trabajo de equipo. La capa no le dejaba moverse como quería pero tampoco podía quejarse, era calentita.

Sakura llegó a un pueblo cercano acompañada de los perros ninja de Kakashi.

—**El olor está por aquí **—informó uno de los perros.

Caminaron un poco siguiendo el olor pero este desapareció tan pronto como había llegado. Aunque ellos no lo sabían se acaban de cruzar con Karin, la única integrante femenina de Hebi, el escuadrón formado con el único propósito de acabar con Uchiha Itachi.

En otra parte, en mitad de un bosque, se encontraban Deidara y Sasuke luchando a muerte. ¿Cuál de los dos vencería? La lucha estaba muy igualada.

* * *

Sasuke se despidió de su abuelo y salió del café con una sonrisilla cuando recibió una llamada de su hermano.

—**Ve al despacho de Yahiko inmediatamente **—le ordenó su hermano antes de colgar.

Sasuke apretó los puños, no era posible que se hubiesen enterado ya de que había hablado con su abuelo ¿verdad? Se montó en el coche y arrancó enfadado y buscando una buena excusa hacia su trabajo, cuando llegó había poca gente ya que eran casi las nueve de la noche,

recordó que hoy había quedado con Sakura para cenar pero parecía que iba a estar mucho rato en Akatsuki por lo que decidió llamarla y decírselo.

—**¡Sasuke! **—exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

—**Hola Sakura **—dijo en el tono de siempre— **me ha surgido un problema en el trabajo y no creo que llegue a casa hasta tarde, no me esperes levantada.**

—**Ah… **—contestó Sakura decepcionada.

—**¿No habrás empezado a cocinar verdad**? —preguntó algo preocupado.

—¿**Eh? ¡Que va no! Si apenas acabo de llegar a casa -**mintió.

—**Bueno entonces, te dejo** —se despidió antes de colgar.

Sakura se giró y observó la mesa puesta, la comida esperando ser servida y el vino blanco en la nevera, una lágrima de tristeza se escapó involuntariamente y acto seguido comenzó a llorar, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación y se miro en el espejo, el maquillaje se había corrido a causa de las lágrimas y se veía horrible, se quitó el vestido negro y la ropa interior especial y se echó a la cama _"No es su culpa"_ pensaba sollozando en silencio, _"Nunca lo ha sido" _

* * *

Sasuke entró en el despacho de Pein con un mal presentimiento _"Esto no me gusta, Pein nunca me llama a su despacho"_.

El despacho era bastante grande y espacioso; a la derecha de las puertas de entrada, había otra puerta que conducía al baño personal del director y a la izquierda una puerta semitransparente que llevaba a al laboratorio, según le había contado Orochimaru, de frente varias estanterías y unos tresillos de cuero negro al igual que el del director, solo que este con ruedas, una gran mesa/escritorio con un ordenador portátil y una lámpara estilo años 50, por último, unos grandes ventanales desde el techo hasta el suelo desde los que se podía ver casi todo Tokio, unas vistas impresionantes.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones y esperó, a los pocos minutos entró Pein se sentó en su sillón y le observó un rato en silencio, tenía una mirada seria.

—**Sasuke** **acompáñame **—se levantó de nuevo y caminó hacia la puerta translucida que conducía al laboratorio.

Se levantó y le siguió, viendo como Pein se hacía un escáner de huellas dactilares en la puerta. "_Por fin comienzan a confiar en mí" _pensó con superioridad, "_Si esto sigue así mis ideales pronto se verán convertidos en realidades" _

Después de bajar por una escalera de caracol llegaron a un ascensor, pasaron dentro y Sasuke volvió a fijarse en los niveles de seguridad, escáner ocular. Por fin llegaron a la última puerta que tendrían que pasar para que Pein le mostrase a Sasuke lo que quería enseñarle, esa era la que menos seguridad tenía, solo pedía un poco de sangre, lo que Sasuke no sabía es que los miembros de Akatsuki tenían que ingerir una pequeña cantidad de droga para que la sustancia se alojase en su sistema y esta fuese reconocida por los aparatos.

Entraron en una habitación oscura de forma rectangular, allí en el fondo había un hombre vestido de blanco sentado en frente de una mesa de control y un cristal que daba a otra salita.

Yahiko se paró delante del cristal seguido de Sasuke y este último se sorprendió mucho cuando vio quien había en su interior, Naruto estaba tumbado en una cama, atado con hilos de Chakra a la misma y con un mentó de máquinas y aparatos que estaban tomando todo tipo de informaciones de su cuerpo y mente.

—**Sal **—le ordenó Pein al hombre que vigilaba a Naruto.

Este salió de la sala y después de unos segundos, Yahiko habló;

— **Después de mucho esfuerzo hemos conseguido al último Jinjurichi **—le dijo con tono frío— **Kyuubi, el zorro endemoniado de nueve colas **—aclaró.

Sasuke guardó silencio y apretó los puños a sus costados, no, eso no tenía que estar pasando, ,e suponía que en Akatsuki no tenían ni idea de que Naruto era el contenedor de Kyuubi, eso complicaba en sobre medida sus planes, los de su abuelo y los de Orochimaru, aunque a él no le importasen lo más mínimo esos dos, solo los estaba usando.

—**Dime Sasuke **—dijo Yahiko con una sonrisilla que no traía nada bueno— **¿conoces a este muchacho? **—le preguntó girándose a ver el rostro sorprendido de Sasuke.

¿Y ahora que respondía? ¿Decía la verdad? ¿Mentía? Decidió optar por lo menos sospechoso, incredulidad.

—**¿Kyuubi? ¿Zorro endemoniado? **—preguntó con sarcasmo—** eso no es más que una leyenda Y antes de que lo vuelvas a preguntar: no le conozco** —era un buen actor.

—**¿A sí? **—preguntó Pein desconfiado—** veremos lo que dices después de esto… **—susurró para sí mismo.

Pein se agachó un poco y cogió un nivelador y lo subió un poco, a los pocos segundos, el cuerpo inerte de Naruto se sacudía enérgicamente ante los ojos asustados de Sasuke, él no sabía que Naruto estaba en algo parecido al coma y que no sentía las descargas de Chakra que recorrían su cuerpo pero para la sorpresa de ambos, Naruto chilló, pero no como un humano, rugió como una bestia haciendo temblar el mobiliario de la zona.

—**¡Naruto! **—gritó sin pensarlo.

En la cara de Sasuke se podían ver el miedo y la preocupación por el estado del Jinjurichi. Pein subió el nivel de la corriente al ver la respuesta del aludido, del cuerpo de Naruto, comenzó a brotar un extraño líquido naranja que olía a sangre.

* * *

_New York _

Tsunade terminó de organizar su escritorio cuando recibió un fax de Tokio, Sakura le había enviado el reciente caso de desaparición: Hyuuga Hinata. Tsunade sabía que esto se empezaba a salir de lo lógico y Naruto estaba allí, _"Si le pasa algo yo…" _pensaba acongojada _"Espero que esté bien"_

—**Tsunade-sama **—la llamó Shizune, su secretaria— **los hermanos Suna están aquí **—anunció.

—**Hazles pasar **—dijo guardando rápidamente todos los papeles que había sacado.

Entraron en el despacho dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y otro de pelo moreno, eran Gaara y Kankuro, los hermanos de Temari y los encargados de la policía secreta del Sahara, era bastante extraño que los principales cargos abandonasen su residencia, muy raro que lo hiciesen. Algún buen motivo tenían que tener para presentarse allí, uno muy gordo y malo.

—**Buenas tardes Tsunade-san** —dijo Kankuro.

—**Buenas **—saludó Gaara fríamente.

—**Buenos días Kankuro, Gaara, tomad asiento por favor **—pidió.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron y la rubia esperó pacientemente a que diesen a conocer el motivo de su visita.

—**Tsunade-san mi hermano y yo hemos venido a New York tan rápido como hemos podido -**dijo Kankuro.

—**Como supondrá es un tema importante que no debe manejarse a la ligera y que hay que tratar en persona **—continuó Gaara

—**Eso suponía -**contestó ella.

—**Se trata sobre Akatsuki **—a Tsunade le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda— **hemos averiguado cosas interesantes sobre ese "bufete de Abogados"**

—**¿Qué queréis decir? **—preguntó extrañada.

—**Akatsuki es más que un bufete de abogados** —espezó Gaara— **es un organización terrorista** —Tsunade se quedó con la boca abierta.

—**Y cuenta con las mejores mentes internacionales, son conocidos mundialmente **—Kankuro le entregó un sobre a Tsunade con los perfiles de los integrantes de la organización.

—**Básicamente eran nueve miembros al principio, Orochimaru como ya sabrás formaba parte del mismo…**

—**Sabía que había estado trabajando en Akatsuki… **—dijo mirando su perfil— **pero lo dejó hace unos tres años.**

—**Orochimaru dejó la organización a causa de otro miembro, Uchiha Itachi **—Ese nombre le produjo a Tsunade un mal sabor de boca y eso que no le conocía.

—**Orochimaru quería conseguir que Itachi se uniese a un grupo que él estaba tratando de formar, pero al recibir la negación de este, se vio obligado a dejar Akatsuki, los otros miembros de los que tenemos constancia son: Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan, Nagato y el líder; Yahiko.**

—**Hay un dato que es muy importante **—dijo Gaara— **el hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke, trabaja también en Akatsuki pero no forma parte del grupo, además de ser el aprendiz de Orochimaru, tiene un objetivo en común con Uchiha Madara, su abuelo. **

"_Uchiha Madara_" pensó Tsunade _"Ese bastardo intentó hacerse con el control de la INTERPOL_" pensó con amargura y nostalgia.

—**¿Le ocurre algo Tsunade-san? **—preguntó preocupado Kankuro

—**No es nada, solo estaba pensando. A sí que se podría decir que Sasuke es un terrorista potencial por partida triple ¿no**?

—**Sí, pero eso no es lo más importante **—la advirtió kankuro.

—**Akatsuki tiene a Naruto —**desveló Gaara.

—**¡¿Cómo?! **—preguntó preocupada.

—**Y lo que es aún peor…** —dijo Kankuro— **ellos saben de la existencia de los Biju.**

* * *

Sep, me he cambiado el nick XD**  
**


	10. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

En el capítulo anterior…

—**Dime Sasuke **—dijo Yahiko con una sonrisilla que no traía nada bueno— **¿conoces a este muchacho? **—le preguntó girándose a ver el rostro sorprendido de Sasuke.

¿Y ahora que respondía? ¿Decía la verdad? ¿Mentía? Decidió optar por lo menos sospechoso, incredulidad.

—**¿Kyuubi? ¿Zorro endemoniado? **—preguntó con sarcasmo—** eso no es más que una leyenda Y antes de que lo vuelvas a preguntar: no le conozco** —era un buen actor.

—**¿A sí? **—preguntó Pein desconfiado—** veremos lo que dices después de esto… **—susurró para sí mismo.

Pein se agachó un poco y cogió un nivelador y lo subió un poco, a los pocos segundos, el cuerpo inerte de Naruto se sacudía enérgicamente ante los ojos asustados de Sasuke, él no sabía que Naruto estaba en algo parecido al coma y que no sentía las descargas de Chakra que recorrían su cuerpo pero para la sorpresa de ambos, Naruto chilló, pero no como un humano, rugió como una bestia haciendo temblar el mobiliario de la zona.

—**¡Naruto! **—gritó sin pensarlo.

En la cara de Sasuke se podían ver el miedo y la preocupación por el estado del Jinjurichi. Pein subió el nivel de la corriente al ver la respuesta del aludido, del cuerpo de Naruto, comenzó a brotar un extraño líquido naranja que olía a sangre.

"_Akatsuki__** es más que un bufete de abogados…**__ —dijo Gaara— __**Akatsuki es un organización terrorista**__"_

"_Akatsuki__** tiene a Naruto**__. __**Y lo que es aún peor…**__**ellos saben de la existencia de los Biju"**_

* * *

Sakura bajó a cocina y recogió todo; lo que había preparado lo tiró a la basura, sin cambiarse de ropa, se arregló un poco el maquillaje y cogió las llaves del auto.

Una vez dentro de su todoterreno, un Honda 100c.c. plateado, puso su CD favorito a todo volumen y arrancó en dirección a la casa de la única persona que la podía consolar en esos momentos. Sabía que Sasuke no tenía la culpa, sabía que ella tampoco la tenía pero no podía evitar maldecirle y maldecirse internamente. Estando parada delante del semáforo de la primera rotonda para salir a la autovía, vio que de la bandeja central se asomaba un extraño paquete.

—**Black Devil **—susurró.

Ahora que lo recordaba ese era el tabaco que fumaba Naruto. Se lo debía haber dejado algún día. Cogió un cigarrillo de los pocos que quedaban y se lo llevó a la boca, como ella no era fumadora no tenía mechero pero el coche llevaba uno incorporado, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía imitó el comportamiento del rubio: él solía tragarse el aire mientras se lo encendía, se humedecía los labios con la lengua y después de cada calada se los relamía, ella hizo lo mismo, tosió al principio pero enseguida le cogió el tranquillo.

Sakura se relamió los labios y notó con sorpresa el sabor dulzón del cigarrillo negro, más tranquila y entretenida con su nuevo vicio maligno, aceleró.

Puso la radio ya que el disco se estaba rallando y comenzó a oír la canción que traía loco a medio Japón: Sweet Dreams de Beyoncé. Subió un poco más el volumen y se puso a bailar mientras seguía conduciendo.

Unos focos muy luminosos se reflejaron en los retrovisores del Honda, lo que hizo que Sakura se cegase y perdiera el control del coche, giró bruscamente haciendo que el coche chocase contra un camión transportista y de la velocidad dio varias vueltas de campana, quedando boca a bajo, Sakura tenía varios golpes y podía sentir varios huesos rotos además de la gran cantidad de sangre que descendía desde su cabeza, recordó que debía salir del todo terreno rápidamente, llevó su mano hacia el cinturón e intentó desabrocharse, pero este había quedado bloqueado, no podía soltarse, cerró los ojos y el calor tardó poco en rodearla por completo, _"Es demasiado caliente" _pensó a punto de perder la conciencia.

El conductor del camión paró unos metros más adelante del todoterreno siniestrado y se bajó para prestar ayuda, no sin antes avisar a las autoridades del accidente, a penas estaba a dos metros de él cuando echó a correr y poco después el coche explotó.

* * *

Aquella joven de culo respingón estaba de muy buen ver… "¡_No! ¡Tienes que concentrarte!" _se dijo a sí mismo. Sacudió su larga melena blanca y agudizó bien el oído, sabía que no podía acercarse más o sería descubierto, por suerte los subordinados de la serpiente blanca no eran más que unos inútiles, separando a Karaputo claro. Llevaba fuera de su país casi un mes y por lo que había averiguado las cosas no iban nada bien para la organización de Orochimaru pero parecía que habían hecho grandes avances respecto a los Biju.

—**Sí… **—continuó el hombre calvo trajeado— **se están adelantando a pasos gigantescos, he oído que hace un par de días capturaron al noveno biju…**

—**¡No me digas! **—se sorprendió la mujer— **¿Quién te ha dado esa información? **—preguntó algo recelosa.

—**Lo he escuchado directamente de Uchiha Sasuke-dono** —respondió— **era una conversación telefónica con Orochimaru-sama, ellos no sabían que les estaba escuchando.**

—¿**Y qué dijo Orochimaru? **—preguntó la mujer curiosa

—**Dijo que debía deshacerse de él o sus planes estarían en peligro **

—**¿Deshacerse de quién? **

—**Del jinjurichi **

Jiraiya no quiso seguir oyendo ¡Su nieto había sido capturado! Sin perder ni un segundo salió del garito, lo que no podía creer es que Uchiha Sasuke, el mejor amigo de su nieto, fuese un subordinado de Orochimaru. Y él aún recordaba el día que se habían presentado ambos tomados de la mano…

_—__**¡Viejo me casaré con Naru-chan! **__—le declaró Sasuke sin soltar al adorable Naruto chibi._

—_**¡N-no podrás impedírnoslo ero-sennin! **__—defendió Naruto_

Una sonrisa nostálgica de felicidad surcó su rostro sin poderlo evitar, él iba a luchar por ese niño, aunque no llevase su propia sangre, lucharía por él, la clave del mundo, tomó un taxi y le ordenó que le llevase al aeropuerto, debía hablar con Tsunade de inmediato, después de veinte horas de vuelo desde el aeropuerto de Sofía, en Bulgaria, llegó a New York donde cogió prestada una moto se uso público y fue a toda velocidad, a través de semáforos rojos y calles peatonales, al edificio de la INTERPOL y subió sin identificarse hasta el piso directivo. Antiguamente el también había formado parte de ese mundillo y le traía recuerdos… Pasó delante de la puerta del despacho de Shizune y esta intentó pararle los pies.

—**Tsunade-sama está reunida con los hermanos Suna ¡no puede entrar!** —decía entre jadeos y tirones para no dejar pasar al viejo.

—¡**Eso no es bueno para nada! **—exclamó furioso. Estaba cansado, era urgente y la secretaria no ayudaba para nada.

Al final entró al despacho de Tsunade con Shizune enganchada a sus piernas y haciendo un gran ruido.

—**¡Tsunade, los Akatsuki tienen a Naruto y saben que es Kyuubi!** —exclamó ante las caras sorprendidas de los policías.

[…]

Jiraiya estaba sentado en el gran sofá escuchando toda la información que tenían en la Suna no gakure sobre los Akatsuki y se sorprendió en verdad al saber que eran un grupo terrorista muy bien camuflados, aunque por otra parte no le extrañaba, ellos manejaban Japón desde las sombras. Jiraiya por su parte les había contado todo los que Naruto le había dicho y lo que él había averiguado en estos últimos meses.

—**Así que Naruto ha tomado contacto con su biju… **—dijo Gaara pensativo— **quizás haya recuperado sus recuerdos…**

—**No sé Gaara **—dijo Kankuro— **que** **tú lo hayas hecho no significa que él también, recuerda lo que pasó cuando tú recobraste tus memorias…**

—**¿Qué pasó?** —preguntó Jiraiya. Gaara se mantuvo en silencio, no le agradaba hablar de ello. Fue su hermano el que lo explicó.

—**Cuando Gaara recuperó sus recuerdos, perdió los de esta vida, su comportamiento cambió; no dormía, no hablaba, no era él.**

—**Eso es porque tú no me recuerdas…** —susurró el pelirrojo.

—**Eso también es cierto… el caso es que tuvo que rehacer sus recuerdos de cero, algunos han aparecido con el tiempo y otros simplemente no los recuerda.**

—¿**Crees que si Naruto recupera sus recuerdos olvidará quien es ahora?** —preguntó Tsunade preocupada.

—**No lo sé, yo no he nacido con Shushaku alojado en mi interior, recordé todo a causa de un accidente que casi me cuesta la vida.**

—**Pero si tú no tienes a Shushaku ¿Dónde está?** —preguntó Jiraiya.

—**Quizás esté en la Kyuume **—dijo encogiéndose de hombros _[N.A; la Kyuume es la extractora de Bijuus de nueve ojos que posee Akatsuki] — _**ellos no pudieron utilizarla en el pasado porque no tenían al último.**

—**Pero lo acaban de conseguir **

—**¿Qué debemos hacer?** —preguntó Tsunade.

—**Debemos rescatarlo **—dijo Jiraiya— **si logran extraer a Kyuubi, el mundo estará en sus manos **

* * *

—**Sal, Uzumaki Naruto **—le dijo su enemigo, un integrante de Akatsuki.

—**¿Has venido a por mí? **—preguntó saliendo de entre los árboles para toparse con Itachi.

—**No… solo quiero hablar con tigo un momento **—contestó. Unos Kagebunshin atacaron al Uchiha por la espalda pero este los eliminó sin pestañear con unos kunais.

—**¡Y yo voy y me lo creo! **—exclamó, Naruto estaba analizando los últimos trucos que había aprendido para enfrentarse al Sharingan.

—**Veo que tienes nociones sobre como enfrentarte a un adversario que emplea el sharingan… se que estás solo, ¿por qué no huyes? **—le preguntó

—**¡Porque puedo ser mil al mismo tiempo! **—exclamó— **¡además no pienso salir huyendo de ti! ¡¡Porque si te atrapo por fin podré ver a Sasuke!!**

—…—Itachi guardó silencio unos momentos— **¿por qué te importa tanto mi hermano?**

—**Pues porque para mí… ¡¡Es más hermano mío que tuyo!!** —declaró con el ceño fruncido.

Itachi cerró los ojos y sonrió, una sonrisa que Naruto no pudo ver. Itachi atrapó en una técnica ilusitoria a Naruto. Se dividió en miles de pájaros rodeando al rubio. Por otra parte la batalla entre Deidara y Sasuke ya había terminado e Itachi sabía a la perfección quién había sobrevivido.

* * *

Sai salió de su casa con el cuadro que le habían encargado y se dirigía a entregarlos, se montó en un taxi ya que no le apetecía conducir porque tenía sueño, después de todo se había pasado media noche retocando y puliendo el dichoso ángel caído encargado. Sobretodo lo que más le sorprendía era que el encargo lo hubiese llevado a cabo nada más y nada menos que su primo Uchiha Itachi.

—**Buenas noches. Me llamo Zabuza ¿destino? **— _"Al paraíso" _pensó divertido.

—**Mansión Uchiha, a las afueras de Tokio.**

No hizo falta ninguna referencia más, la mansión Uchiha era muy conocida.

El taxista cogió la ruta más corta, había que atravesar la autovía que cruzaba con los barrios céntricos para llegar a la majestuosa mansión Uchiha.

Cuando solo les quedaban un par de metros para llegar a la desviación acertada, vieron en el otro sentido de la autovía, un aparatoso accidente que se acababa de producir delante de sus narices, cuando reconoció el todoterreno como el de su cuñada y vió que exactamente la misma iba dentro, su corazón se encogió al ver como daba varias vueltas de campana, sin dudarlo un segundo paró el taxi y se bajó para prestarle ayuda a Sakura. Mientras el conductor del camión señalizaba la zona del accidente, él se aproximó al coche volcado para sacar a Sakura. Hizo acopio de fuerzas y logró sacar a la chica pocos segundos después el Honda explotó. Sai le prestó los primeros auxilios a Sakura y vió como esta comenzaba a respirar pero estaba inconsciente.

—**¡Avisa a una ambulancia!** —exigió Sai al taxista.

—**Ya he llamado, no te preocupes chico están en camino.**

—**Muchas gracias, tome** —dijo entregándole un billete de tres mil yenes— **quédese el cambio.**

El conductor del Taxi no dijo nada y se marchó con el dinero regalado mientras Sai esperaba una ambulancia con Sakura.

A los pocos minutos llegó una ambulancia que trasladó a ambos jóvenes y al camionero (aunque este se opuso alegando estar bien) al hospital más cercano. Tras una revisión preeliminar, el doctor de urgencias salió del quirófano para hablar con Sai.

—**Soy Haku, el encargado de Sakura-san, tengo buenas noticias: está fuera de peligro auque tienes varias costillas rotas, una pierna, hemorragias internas, pero como ya le he dicho, su vida no corre peligro **—agregó de nuevo el doctor amablemente al ver la cara preocupada de Sai.

—**Bueno, al menos está viva… **—trató de autoconsolarse.

—**Dígame, ¿es usted algún miembro de su familia o su pareja sentimental**? —preguntó Haku ahora serio.

—**Bueno no… soy el primo de su prometido **

—**¿Podría comunicar con algún pariente suyo o en su defecto con su comprometido?** —preguntó de nuevo.

—**¿Su cuñado vale? Porque no hay ninguna otra persona en el país actualmente, su pareja está de viaje de negocios **—mintió, no le hacía gracia encontrarse con Sasuke después de que le robase su adorado cuadro (aunque luego lo hubiese recuperado)_ —_** y su familia vive en el extranjero.**

—**Sí, su cuñado servirá **—Sai cogió el móvil y llamó a Itachi.

—**Sai, se supondría que deberías estar aquí hace más de media hora **—se quejó Itachi.

—**Ha ocurrido algo grave, debes venir cuanto antes al hospital del distrito 2 de Tokio, el Hakurame**

—**¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? **—preguntó preocupado.

—**Sakura ha tenido un accidente, está hospitalizada **—le explicó. A Itachi se le heló la sangre al escuchar eso.

—**Sakura…** —se le oyó susurrar— **voy para allá **—dicho eso colgó.

—**El cuñado de Sakura está en camino**

—**Perfecto** —dijo Haku— **cuando llegue que pregunte por mí y le daré un informe detallado de la situación**.

Al rato largo llegó Itachi vestido sencillamente con unos jeans azules y una camisa de manga corta negra y el cabello suelto. Algunas enfermeras sufrieron desmayos y otras hemorragias nasales. Sai le explicó que debía hablar con el doctor Haku y este se apresuró a buscarle.

—**Pase a mi consulta por favor… **

—**Uchiha-san **—respondió Itachi nervioso.

—**Bien, ¿le ha informado su pariente de la situación de Sakura-san? —**preguntó.

—**No, solo me ha dicho que está hospitalizada **

—**En ese caso se lo explicaré brevemente. Sakura-san has sufrido un aparatoso accidente de tráfico; se ha roto varias costillas, una pierna, tiene hemorragias internas y ha sufrido un ataque craneoencefálico. Esta en coma pero estable y fuera lo peligro, lo malo…**

—**¿Lo malo? **—preguntó Itachi, si aún había algo peor…

—**Ha perdido a su hijo **—Itachi se echó las manos a la cabeza, Sakura no le había dicho nada de eso.

—**¿Y puedo saber que edad tenía el bebé? **—preguntó nervioso.

—**Dos meses y medio aproximadamente **—contestó apenado el doctor.

"_Eso quiere decir…" _tragó saliva con miedo _"que ese hijo puede que fuera mío…"_ pensó abatido. Cuando Sasuke se enterase, después de los años que ellos llevaban intentando tener un hijo y lo enamorado que estaba él de ella… sería un buen palo. No se podía imaginar como reaccionaría su hermano.

* * *

Sasuke no daba cabida a lo que sus ojos veían ¡Naruto estaba fuera de control y estaba expulsando el chakra de Kyuubi! Pein dejó de accionar el nivelador y Naruto volvió a su estado normal como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—**¿Con que no le conocías eh? **—preguntó con una sonrisilla siniestra.

—**Pein yo… **—Sasuke no sabía como excusarse, ¡todo acababa de irse por la borda!

* * *

**JokerconInsomnio: **poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Naruto?¿y con Sakura?

**Aviso para las personas que hayan leído el fic original: **todo seguirá igual (excepcionando a Sakura) hasta después del Cáp. La gran batalla (que fue el penúltimo) tengo buenas noticias, ¡la cosa se alarga!


	11. Vida y muerte

**Aviso:** he tenido un fallo al subir el cap, lo que está en negrita son los diálogos, ya lo arreglaré cuando tenga tiempo.

**

* * *

**

**Vida y muerte**

Aún no podía creer como había terminado así… hace tan solo unas horas estaba con Naruto felizmente en casa del mismo y ahora se encontraba con que Pein sabía que Naruto era el Kyuubi y encima le tenían atrapado en una extraña cama.

**¿Y bien? **preguntó Pein con una ceja levantad harto de esperar. _"¡Joder no se que hacer!"_

**Le conozco **admitió.

**Así me gusta **dijo alejándose del mando de control **¿y porqué no lo has dicho en primer lugar?**

**No sabía que Naruto fuese la reencarnación de aquel Jinjurichi **

**No me refiero a eso, me refiero a de qué le conoces**

**Ah… púes Naruto es amigo mío de la infancia.**

**Ya… ¿y por qué no le has reconocido hasta más tarde? **preguntó desconfiado.

**Pues porque se marchó a New York hace diez años y es la primera vez que le veo** "_Esa es buena, muy bien Sasuke"_ se autofelicitó.

**Hmm** Pein no estaba muy convencido pero no tenía pruebas que demostrasen lo contrario.

Pein salió de la sala sin decir nada más y el que observaba a Naruto tampoco volvía. Sasuke se quedó allí mirando el cuerpo tendido de su amigo que respiraba con dificultad. No sabía si acercarse o mantenerse donde estaba, seguramente le estuvieran vigilando. Al final lo único que hizo antes de marcharse fue apoyar la cabeza sobre el cristal y mirar a naruto en silencio durante unos minutos _"¿Y ahora que hago?" _pensó desesperado.

* * *

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shikamaru y los hermanos Sabaku junto se dirigían al aeropuerto de new york rumbo a Tokio.

* * *

Itachi sacó su móvil y llamó a su hermano en cuanto vio el estado en que se encontraba Sakura. Estaba enchufada a una máquina que respiraba por ella, otra a sus necesidades, la que controlaba el pulso, suero, medicamentos… era horrible ver lo pálida que estaba y todas esas agujas penetrando en su carne. La vida de Sakura pendía de un hilo. Primera llamada y Sasuke no contestaba. Itachi estaba nervioso y tenía un comedero de cabeza impresionante. La vida de su ex-amante pendía de un hilo, había perdido un hijo o sobrino y su salud no parecía mejorar ¿podía pedir algo más?

**Sai ya te puedes marchar si quieres **le dijo itachi.

**Me quedaré aquí hasta que llegue Sasuke **dijo.

**No creo que necesite de tu apoyo.**

**Pero tú si ¿o me equivoco primo? **Itachi sonrió amargamente. A veces Sai podía ver perfectamente bajo su máscara, después de todo era un Uchiha **Por cierto… tu cuadro se quedó en el lugar del accidente, no podía llevarlo en la ambulancia **dijo sentándose a su lado en la sala de espera.

**He llamado a Sasuke pero no me coge el teléfono **le informó Itachi.

**Quizás esté reunido con alguien, prueba más tarde **dijo Sai.

Pasaron un par de horas en silencio hablando de vez en cuando. No paraban de entrar y salir enfermeras y doctores de su habitación pero a ellos no les dejaban pasar, solo podían observarla desde la mampara de seguridad. Itachi sintió su móvil vibrar antes de la media noche.

"**Ototo baka" **leyó. Abrió la tapa del móvil y se lo llevó a la oreja **Sasuke…**

**¿Qué quieres Itachi? Ahora no estoy para aguantar tus bromas **contestó Sasuke con voz cansada y fastidio.

**Sakura está hospitalizada.**

**¿Nani? **preguntó sin creerlo.

**Sakura ha tenido un accidente de tráfico y está en coma **dijo Itachi con voz monótona pero Sasuke sabía que estaba llorando aunque no corriesen lágrimas por sus ojos.

**¿Dónde estáis?**

**En el distrito 2 de Tokio, el hospital Hakurame **

**Llegaré en un rato.**

* * *

Naruto corrió sin prestar atención a lo que arrasaba a su paso, corría desesperado por las calles de Konoha. _"No eso no puede ser cierto, ero-sennin no…"_ pensaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos irremediablemente. _"Sasuke… ¿te sentiste tú así cuando masacraron a tu clan?"_ pocos segundos después de llegar a su casa y encerrarse, Naruto gritó y lloró hasta quedarse sin voz y lágrimas. Era la segunda vez que lloraba tanto. Una fue cuando Sasuke le abandonó y otra cuando le encontró de nuevo pero no pudo hacer nada para salvarle y esta era la tercera. ¿Cuánto dolor tendría que soportar su ingenuo corazón?

* * *

Sasuke salió corriendo en dirección al hospital a tola la velocidad que le permitían su coche y sus reflejos. _"Sakura" _

Aparcó de mala manera y se dirigió a recepción donde preguntó por su novia. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas de sí ya que estaba demasiado impaciente para ir en ascensor y cuando llegó se encontró con la imagen abatida de itachi, que en cuanto le vio, corrió a abrazarlo.

**¿Cómo estás aniki? **preguntó deshaciendo el abrazo

**Mejor ahora… **dijo con la preocupación asomada en su cara **Sasuke, tengo algo serio que decirte… **dijo mirándole a los ojos y cogiéndolo de los hombros **Sakura estaba esperando un hijo… **no puedo evitar que un par de lágrimas se resbalasen por sus mejillas al recordar las palabras claras del médico **y lo ha perdido **

¡Flop! Sasuke colapsó, primero Naruto, luego Sakura y ahora eso. Acababa de perder un hijo. Un hijo que no tendría la oportunidad de nacer, un hijo que no podría jugar, sonreír… un hijo que nunca conocería a su familia. Sasuke comenzó a llorar como cuando era un niño y se abrazó de nuevo a Itachi. Lloraron ambos en el hombro del otro durante un tiempo, luego Sasuke se acercó para ver el estado de Sakura. Ella estaba, sin duda, peor que Naruto. Sasuke se sintió culpable de no haber ido a cenar con ella, quizás ese pudo ser el último momento que pasarían juntos antes de que todo se desencadenase.

**Sasuke**

**¿Hn?**

**¿Llamarás a tu suegra? **le preguntó Itachi mientras tomaban un café.

* * *

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Kankuro y Gaara desembarcaron en Tokio después de que amaneciera, con los primeros rayos de sol.

**Hacía tiempo que no volvía a este lugar** dijo Gaara una vez que hubieron bajado todos** miles de años **dijo para sus adentros.

**Sí, un par de meses **dijo Jiraiya mirando como Kankuro pedía un par de taxis.

**Me preguntó como estará Naruto** dijo Tsunade preocupada.

**No te preocupes, ese chico es demasiado problemático, seguro que está bien **dijo Shikamaru desabrochando la corbata de su traje negro. Se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un cigarrillo que encendió con pereza ante la mirada asombrada de su jefa.

**¿Fumas? **

**Desde que el tío Asuma murió **contestó Shikamaru.

Asuma era el superior de Shikamaru en la INTERPOL durante su estancia en la misma. Había sido como su padre, siempre le había dado consejos y siempre le había apoyado y ayudado. Asuma murió el año pasado. Fue asesinado por un terrorista, el cual, era miembro de Akatsuki. Por esa razón se había empeñado en acompañar a su jefa, además de que no quería que le sucediese lo mismo a Naruto. Tsunade recordó a su viejo discípulo, que ironía, el hijo de sandaime estaba con ella en esa época y su hija estaba ahora con él. _"¡Sakura!" _pensó _"debería llamarla, tal vez ella sepa algo más sobre Naruto" _sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Sakura.

_**El teléfono móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento, por favor, inténtelo de nuevo más tarde**_ informó el servicio gratuito de la compañía telefónica.

**Tsk, lo intentaré más tarde **murmuró.

**¡Ya tengo Taxi! **gritó Kankuro.

El grupo montó en el coche destino al hotel. Una vez allí, planearían que hacer y como actuar. Tsunade miró su móvil que estaba sonando (4ºopening Naruto) y vio sorprendida que su nuero era el que estaba llamando. Descolgó y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

**Moshi moshi Sasuke **contestó.

**Dômo Tsunade-san, verá llamaba para comunicarla que Sakura está hospitalizada **hubo unos segundos de silencio **Está en coma y ha perdido a su hijo **dijo al fin Sasuke con la voz quebrada. Tsunade no pudo reaccionar y se quedó quieta en el mismo sitio en shock.

¿Cuántas desgracias más ocurrirían a causa del caprichoso destino? ¿Es que nunca podría vivir en paz? Jiraiya vio como tsunade dejaba de reaccionar y de sus ojos cansados comenzaban a brotar lágrimas. Seguía con el teléfono en el oído y se escuchaba la voz de un chico llamándola. Al ver que esta no contestaba, Jiraiya la arrebató el teléfono y ella no se movió. Su mano seguía en la misma posición y su mirada perdida en el respaldo del asiento de copiloto donde iba sentado Shikamaru.

**¿Diga? **preguntó Jiraiya.

**¿Tsunade? **pregunto Sasuke preocupado.

**No, yo soy un amigo, ella está en estado de shock **dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. _"__Esta voz me es familiar__"_pensó Sasuke **¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Pues****…**** Sakura tuvo un accidente con el coche y está hospitalizada en coma además****…** Jiraiya percibió la incomodidad del joven en su tono de voz y pensó que sería algo serio como para hablarlo por teléfono **¿en que hospital estáis?**

**En el distrito 2 de Tokio, el hospital Hakurame**

La verdad es que no se extrañaba de que Tsunade estuviese así. Hacía pocas horas que se habían enterado de la captura de naruto y ahora poco después la comunicaban la mala noticia de que su hija, su adoraba hija, estaba hospitalizada. Esa noticia le trajo tristes recuerdos…

_Flash back._

Acaba de recibir la noticia de que Kushina, la esposa de su hijo estaba en el hospital dando a luz y él sin perder tiempo se dirigió al hospital Hakurame. Llegó en taxi pero todavía no había asomado la cabeza el niño. Jiraiya llamó a su hijo mientras iba en el taxi.

**Hola papá **le saludó este en inglés americano.

**Hola hijo, Kushina está de parto.**

**¿Sí? ¡eso es maravilloso! Pero****…**** no creo que llegue a tiempo****…**dijo Minato apenado. Era cierto, después de todo el estaba en China de incógnito por un trabajo de la INTERPOL y no llegaría en por lo menos tres horas.

**Hijo no te preocupes, según me ha dicho la enfermera solo han comenzado las primeras contracciones y puede que el parto dure varias horas, ten en cuenta que tiene que dilatar****…**** llegarás a tiempo para sostenerlo entre tus brazos.**

**Eso espero, bueno papá te corto que la llamada sale muy cara, si Kushina se pone a parir avísame, procuraré llegar lo antes posible.**

**¡Así me gusta!** Jiraiya colgó y poco después llegó al hospital.

Se bajó y se dirigió al área de maternidad. Allí le preguntó a una joven por Uzumaki Kushina y esta le indico su sala de parto. Cuando llegó allí y dijo que era el abuelo, los médicos le entregaron un traje blanco junto con una mascarilla y un gorro para la prevención. Entró en la sala y vio a su yerna recostada en la silla son una sábana tapando sus piernas. Estaba pálida y no tenía buena cara. Ella le sonrió débilmente cuando le reconoció y él la regaló una gran sonrisa de apoyo.

**Gracias por venir **dijo forzosamente.

**No hay de qué, acabo de llamar a Minato, estará aquí en un par de horas así que aguanta ¿vale? **le dijo eso último a su tripa. Ella asintió.

Jiraiya se quedó con Kushina hablando sobre su nieto, pues ya sabían que era chico, y el bautizo que tendrían. Kushina quería bautizar a su hijo bajo la tutela ortodoxa como la familia de Minato, sin embargo, este prefería no hacerlo. Kushina recuperó un poco el color y de vez en cuando entraban algunos doctores para revisar su estado. La dilatación estaba a punto de terminar y Kushina empezó a gemir.

**Ya-ya vi-ene** dijo entrecortadamente. Una de las enfermeras avisó al ginecólogo para que viniese a atender a la madre.

**Parece que este pequeño tiene prisa****…**** no quiere esperar a su padre **dijo Jiraiya **voy a llamar un momento a tu prometido, dijo que lo hiciese cuando la criatura quisiese salir. Volveré enseguida.**

**Va-vale **Kushina empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Sentía un gran dolor en su vientre pero eso era normal.

Jiraiya salió al pasillo y llamó a su hijo como había prometido. A la segunda llamada Minato respondió.

**¡¿Ya está de parto?! **preguntó nada más descolgar.

**Si, me temo que el pequeño no tiene mucha paciencia****…**Jiraiya comenzó a oír los gritos de Kushina **te llamaré luego.**

Y diciendo eso colgó y entró de nuevo a la sala. Agarró fuertemente la mano de la pelirroja y la dio ánimos. Kushina sentía como se desgarraba algo internamente y un dolor extremo recorría su espina dorsal.

**¡Doctor la placenta! **dijo una enfermera.

**Sí****…**** ¡rápido traedme los instrumentos de operación! **ordenó.

**¡Enseguida!** dijo una de las enfermeras saliendo rápidamente de la sala.

**¿Q-que pasa?** preguntó asustada.

**No se preocupe Kushina-san, un desprendimiento de placenta es algo normal en madres primerizas****…**trató de calmarla en doctor.

Pero Kushina no era tonta, sabía que algo iba mal, podía sentirlo. Podía sentir una presencia maligna en su interior. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando la Epidural que sacase a su bebé de su interior pero nunca la sintió. Cuando abrió los ojos extrañada se encontró en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella. Se encontraba en un pasillo oscuro, con agua por todas partes y tuberías en el techo de las cuales caían goteras continuamente. Miró hacia los lados y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse una sala gigantesca con una jaula que ocupaba toda la anchura y altura de la pared. Unos grandes barrotes ocultaban algo. _"__Es esa presencia__…"_pensó. Dudosa se acercó a la jaula pero calló de rodillas nada más avanzar un par de pasos y empezó a escupir sangre. Se oyó una risa macabra y unos grandes ojos se abrieron tras los barrotes. Una extraña manta roja rodeó a Kushina y esta se sintió bastante mal.

_**¡No-no me toques!**__ gritó con poca fuerza._

_**JAJAJAJA**__ rió el gran zorro._

_**¿Qu-quién eres? **__preguntó mirando hacia la jaula y protegiendo su barriga con ambas manos._

_**YO SOY TU PADRE **__[N.A: lo siento no podía resistirme XD] __**SOY TU CARNE, SOY TU ESPÍRITO Y SOY TU HJO**__ contestó._

_**Mi padre está muerto**__**…**__dijo escupiendo algo de sangre._

_**ESO NO ES VERDAD, SOLO ESTOY ENCERRADO **__ella negó con la cabeza._

_**Murió antes de nacer yo **__contestó poniéndose en pie a duras penas._

_**ESO ES LO QUE TE DIJO TU MADRE, DIME QUERIDA HIJA, ¿NO RECUERDAS A TU PADRE? ¡¿NO RECUERDAS A KYUUBI?! **__preguntó escandalizado._

_**Kyuubi**__**…**__ susurró. Y sin saber de donde ni como unas imágenes surcaron su mente._

_**ESO ES HIJA MÍA, HE VUELTO, TODOS LO HEMOS HECHO.**_

_**¿Volver?**__ preguntó confusa._

_**SI HIJA SI, TODOS NOS VOLVEMOS A REUNIR PARA DARLE UN FIN A ESTE MUNDO O POR EL CONTRARIO UNO NUEVO **__se hizo una pausa en la que Kushina miró a su supuesto padre a los ojos sin creerle __**Y TU HIJO ES EL REY DE ESTE AJEDREZ**__**…**__** LÁSTIMA NAZCA MUERTO**__ dijo el zorro perversamente._

_**¡¿Qué?! **__preguntó incrédula._

Poco a poco su visión se fue nublando y los sonidos de su mundo la fueron llegando poco a poco a sus oídos, al igual que las imágenes poco nítidas de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**¡Lo vamos a perder!** dijo una enfermera.

Kushina miraba todo aquello como si mirase un cuadro, son expresión neutral, ni siquiera abría la boca para gritar del dolor. Giró su cabeza lentamente y vio el rostro compungido de su suegro. Estaba llorando y no sabía porqué.

**¡Doctor lo perdemos! **dijo otra enfermera captando la atención de la perdida madre.

Entonces recordó lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¡estaba dando a luz!. Recordó entonces la palabras del zorro encarcelado. _"__No__…__ mi hijo no puede estar muerto__…"_ se decía interiormente. Por más que los médicos se esforzaban por sacar al bebé del útero, tenían problemas ya que el cordón umbilical estaba enredado con el cuerpo del bebe a causa del desprendimiento. Kushina cerró los ojos. Su hijo se estaba asfixiando y los doctores no podían hacer nada.

_**ENTRÈGAMELO**__ dijo el zorro._

_**No**__**…**__dijo con lágrimas en los ojos __**No**__**…**__la máquina que controlaba el pulso de su bebé comenzaba a disminuir __**¡No! **__rogó._

_**¿QUIERES VIVIR? **__preguntó. _

Kushina apretó los labios y los ojos en una mueca sorda de dolor y recordó la radiante sonrisa de Minato, tan cálida y llena de vida… Pero él no tendría la oportunidad de verle, sonreírle, acariciarle… Una difícil decisión debía ser tomada. Una decisión que cambiaría el rumbo del sino. Miró a Jiraiya de nuevo. El tiempo parecía pasar lentamente a los ojos de la pelirroja. Miró el techo.

_**¿DESEAS MORIR POR ÉL? **__preguntó el zorro sabiendo ya su respuesta._

_**Sí**__**…**__susurró. El pulso descendía rápidamente._

_**NO TE ESCUCHO **_

_**¡Sí! **__gritó internamente __**¡Deseo morir por él! ¡DESEO MORIR POR ÉL!**_

_**BIEN**__ dijo el zorro con una sonrisa macabra._

Kushina sintió al bebé moverse y un gran calor dentro de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas de sus ojos eran de color rojo y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Sintió sus entrañas partirse, sintió al bebe moverse y hacerse sitio para salir. Sintió que la vida abandonaba su cuerpo. Jiraiya estaba lo más alejado que podía de Kushina, observando como los demás médicos, como un niño salía por propia voluntad del útero de su madre arrancando intestinos, músculos, tendones y piel. Rodeado de sangre el niño observó el rostro sangriento de su madre y se agachó. Comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo un extraño líquido rojo que pronto cubrió al muchacho y unas marcas aparecieron en sus mofletes, dejando rastros de sangre. Todos observaban aquella sangrienta escena sin moverse. El pánico les tenía atados sin moverse. Uno a uno murieron las enfermeras y el doctor descuartizados uno a uno. Llenando la habitación de sangre. Jiraiya consiguió moverse y salir de la habitación. Cuando salió se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su hijo.

**¿Papá?¿Qué ha pasado?¿Ha nacido ya Naruto? **preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero antes de que Jiraiya pudiese contestar, su hijo entró en la habitación donde estaba su nieto. El viejo peliblanco se giró y vio a través de la ventana como aquel monstruo le rebanaba el cuello a su padre sin miramientos. Jiraiya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y logró ver la cara sonriente de su hijo, incluso le pareció percibir un brillo especial en sus ojos.

_End Flash back _

**Estaremos allí en una hora **dijo colgando de improvisto.

Recordar aquello no le gustaba. Tampoco le gustaba el hecho de haber abandonado a su nieto a su suerte, no le gustaba el hecho de que tuviera el apellido de su madre. Ese no fue Naruto, fue Kyuubi. No fue su culpa pero él no lo supo hasta varios años después, cuando encontró el testamento de su hijo. Él ya sabía que eso iba a ocurrir por eso no se sorprendió cuando vio a su esposa muerta y murió a manos de su hijo recién nacido. ¿Qué había estado ocultando Minato y por qué? Se había pasado los últimos años investigando eso y había abandonado a su nieto en un orfanato por temor. _"__Naruto es un buen chico. Él no merecía esto__"_

**Ponga rumbo al hospital Hakurame**

* * *

**Dicen que llegarán en una hora **dijo Sasuke. Itachi asintió.

**Yo me marcho, tengo algo importante que hacer. Cuídate Sasuke** dijo Itachi antes de marcharse.

Itachi salió del hospital rumbo a el cuartel Akatsuki. Una llamada de Pein le había avisado de que el jinjurichi estaba listo. Era hora de extraer al Biju.


	12. Lazos

— **¿Te sientes bien Hinata? **—Preguntó Neji recostado contra un árbol.

—**Sí, es solo que… aún no me acostumbro a… bueno ya sabes… todo esto **—Hinata bebió un trago de agua y vio llegar a Naruto cargado a caballito por Kakashi con rostro cansado— ¡**Naruto****-kun! **—Le saludó.

Pero él no se dio cuenta ya que estaba siendo vitoreado por la aldea.

—**No se esfuerce Hinata-sama **—previno Neji tomando a su prima en brazos.

—**Neji, no me llames así que no me gusta —**susurró abochornada.

—**Pero Hinata, debemos comportarnos como lo harían ellos… ya sabes lo que podría pasar…** —la advirtió en susurros.

—**Sí… **—susurró Hinata mirando con una sonrisa a Naruto.

Naruto, cuando por fin dejó de ser alzado por la gente de la aldea, se acercó a donde estaba Sakura esperándolo con una sonrisa y el rostro surcado de lágrimas siendo seguido por su maestro Kakashi y el capitán Yamato.

— **¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo está la vieja?** —Preguntó una vez que hubo saludado a todos los Shinobis

—**Bueno… Tsunade utilizó mucho chacra para proteger a los aldeanos así que… ¡pe-pero se recuperará! **—Contestó Sakura sonriendo no muy segura.

—**Vallamos a verla** —dijo Naruto.

"_Me pregunto si lo que me dijo mi padre es cierto, si es verdad de Kyuubi fue invocado por un Uchiha…"_ pensaba.

Naruto calló de pronto al suelo y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. Sakura empezó a curarle con el Ninjutsu médico rápidamente pero este no parecía surtir efecto. Yamato no podía utilizar ninguna técnica de contención en caso de que fuera obra del Kyuubi ya que el collar había sido destruido. Kakashi observó el chacra de Naruto moverse irracionalmente pero sin la más mínima presencia del chacra del zorro. ¿Qué ocurría con Naruto?

—_**Le conozco **_—admitió una voz conocida para Naruto

—_**Así me gusta, ¿y por qué no lo has dicho en primer lugar?**_** — **_**"**__esa es la voz de Pein… pero no puede ser" _pensaba Naruto mientras las cargas eléctricas corrían su cuerpo.

—_**No sabía que Naruto fuese la reencarnación de aquel Jinyurichi **_**—**_"Un momento… Esa es la voz de Sasuke" _pensó alarmado.

Por más que intentó moverse y abrir los ojos, no pudo. Solo podía escuchar la conversación que mantenían Sasuke y Pein. "¿_Será un recuerdo que me esté mostrando él? ¿Pero por qué ahora?"_

—_**No me refiero a eso, me refiero a de qué le conoces.**_

—_**Ah… púes Naruto es amigo mío de la infancia.**_

—_**Ya… ¿y por qué no le has reconocido hasta más ahora?**_—Preguntó desconfiado.

—_**Pues porque se marchó a New York hace diez años y es la primera vez que le veo**__._

"_¿New York? No conozco ninguna aldea con ese nombre-ttebayou… está claro que eso es mentira" _pensó enfurruñado.

* * *

— **¿Qué pasa Jiraiya? **—Preguntó Shikamaru.

—**La Hija de Tsunade está hospitalizada, nosotros iremos a verla, vosotros id al hotel, yo os alcanzo luego**.

—**Entiendo, espero que no sea muy grave. Llamaré a los hermanos para avisarles **—Kankuro y Gaara iban en el taxi de adelante y no sabían nada del cambio de planes— **Sí eso es lo que pasa… —**le explicaba a Kankuro**—Tsk que problemático —**dijo una vez que hubo colgado**— Me bajaré en el próximo semáforo e iré en el taxi de ellos hasta el hotel.**

—**Gracias** —Jiraiya se giró y tomó a su amiga entre los brazos— **se pondrá bien Tsunade, recuerda de quién es hija… **

Así pues, el taxi paró en el siguiente semáforo y Shikamaru y Jiraiya cargaron las maletas al otro taxi. Shikamaru se marchó al hotel con los hermanos y Jiraiya con Tsunade al hospital. Después de diez minutos llegaron al Hakurame. Tsunade se mordía las uñas con impaciencia mientras esperaban a que la recepcionista les diese el número de habitación de Sakura.

— **¿Te importa si me quedo aquí abajo Tsunade?** —Preguntó Jiraiya con algo de angustia.

—**Oh… **—musitó al recordar aquello. Le sonrió— **claro, aunque márchate si quieres…**

—**Gracias —**contestó Jiraiya, no le hacía ninguna gracia estar en ese lugar por más tiempo.

Y diciendo eso Tsunade dejó a Jiraiya en la sala de espera de la recepción del hospital y se metió en el ascensor. Era cierto que la noticia de Sasuke la había provocado un gran shock, Naruto necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente… pero Sakura era su hija y aunque la doliese elegir entre ellos -ya que consideraba a Naruto como un hijo- Sakura iba primero. De todas formas no dejaría a Naruto desatendido ni mucho menos, al salir del ascensor y llegar al pasillo de la habitación de Sakura, se encontró con la imagen desolada de Sasuke. Se quedó impresionada, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan afectado por algo. Y no era para menos con todos los problemas que acarreaba el Uchiha.

—**Sasuke** —llamó a su nuero.

Este levantó la cabeza y al ver a su suegra, para sorpresa de esta, se acercó casi corriendo y la abrazó. Tsunade notó que el chico estaba derruido. Se le veía cansado y ausente. Se había desplomado justo cuando Tsunade había aparecido. _"Ya… ya estoy en mi límite_" reconoció interiormente.

—**Bienvenida Tsunade-san **—saludó Sasuke cuando se hubo separado después de un rato de estar abrazados, desahogándose.

— **¿Cómo está?** —Preguntó preocupada pero sin perder la calma.

—**El médico dice que su vida no corre peligro **—el corazón de Tsunade comenzó a latir a un ritmo normal— **pero…** —se aceleró— **está en coma y… ha perdido… nuestro hijo **—dijo al fin con la mirada fija en él a algún punto lejano y voz monótona.

—**Eso… eso ya me lo contaste —**contestó mirando la puerta de la habitación de su hija**— ¿puedo verla? **—Preguntó, más bien rogó.

—**Claro **—Sasuke sentó de nuevo y dio paso a la mujer.

Tsunade entró con los nervios a flor de piel, pero se tranquilizó al ver que su hija dormía plácidamente. Se sentó en una silla y agarró la mano de su hija.

La habitación era de forma rectangular, las cortinas de la ventana eran amarillentas debido al paso del tiempo y los colores de las paredes se habían aclarado por el sol. Antes debía ser una habitación preciosa. Se levantó y corrió las cortinas dejando el aire entrar para refrescar la habitación. Solo la luz exterior iluminaba la cara dormida de Sakura. Debía estar soñando algo agradable ya que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Tsunade salió de la habitación encontrándose con las sillas del pasillo vacías. Sasuke ya se había marchado. Tsunade decidió que pasaría la coche en compañía de su hija, quizás no toda, pero sí la mayoría.

* * *

Shikamaru, Kankuro y Gaara llegaron por fin al hotel después de un largo y cansado viaje. El edificio era antiguo, sus paredes estaban recubiertas por enredaderas y solo asomaban las ventanas y la puerta. El jardín estaba algo descuidado, había malas hierbas y el césped crecía libre. _"Es perfecto" _pensó Gaara. _"¿Esto es un hotel? Pues no me quiero ni imaginar la caseta del perro…" _pensó Kankuro. _"Tsk, qué problemático_" pensó Shikamaru chasqueando la lengua.

El botones vestía un traje impecable de color negro y llevaba el típico sombrerito ridículo que se ponen los árabes _[N.A: me refiero a que el gorro le queda ridículo, no me estoy burlando de la cultura árabe XD]. _El botones llamó a sus compañeros y juntos siguieron a los clientes hasta la recepción cargando sus maletas.

— **¡Won!** —Exclamó Kankuro sorprendido. Gaara abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa y Shikamaru asintió sin motivo aparente.

Si por fuera el hotel parecía una cochambrera, por dentro era todo lo contrario. El suelo era de mármol blanco y las paredes de color crema. Había varios sillones ocres en torno a una mesa de cristal pequeña con revistas y periódicos. La mujer que atendía la recepción tenía el pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta y vestía un traje de ejecutiva -de esos para mujer pero sin falda- que era de color azul marino con una corbatita roja.

—**Buenas noches… **

—**Tenemos habitaciones reservadas **—cortó Gaara a la chica.

—**Ah… ¿a nombre de?**

—**Suna, Jiraiya y Tsunade.**

—**Un momento por favor.**

— **¿Y yo?** —Preguntó Shikamaru.

—**Estás en la misma habitación que Jiraiya-san —**le explicó Kankuro.

—**Qué problemático.**

— **¡Estar en una habitación con migo es lo mejor que te puede pasar**! —Exclamó Jiraiya que acababa de llegar.

— **¿Y Tsunade-san? **—Preguntó Gaara

—**Dijo que se quedaría en el hospital un rato más.**

—**La habitación 101 para Suna-san, la 102 para Tsunade-san y por último la habitación 105 para Jiraiya-san**

— **¿La 105? ¿Por qué? **—Preguntó indignado el peliblanco.

—**Tsunade-san pidió explícitamente que su habitación estuviese en una planta distinta **—contestó con una sonrisa la recepcionista.

—**Será para que no la espíes **—dijo Kankuro

— ¡**Hm! ¡Quién querría espiar a esa vieja borracha!** —se defendió.

— **¿Quién es una vieja borracha? —**Dijo Gaara imitando la voz de Tsunade.

Jiraiya se puso a sudar y todos rieron por su reacción.

Cogieron las llaves y se montaron en el antiguo ascensor de reja hasta el segundo y tercer piso. En el segundo se bajaron los hermanos cuya habitación era sencilla; dos camas, baño, minibar y poco más. En la tercera planta se bajaron Shikamaru y Jiraiya. Su habitación doble, con baño, minibar y un añadido, TV. Las colchas eran de color azul, el suelo moqueta celeste y las paredes blancas en la habitación de los hermanos. En la habitación de los otros dos, las colchas eran verdes, la moqueta pistacho [_N.A: odio ese color]_ y las paredes blancas.

Gaara se duchó con parsimonia mientras su hermano instalaba y cambiaba las sábanas de la cama de Gaara. El pelirrojo era muy delicado y no podía dormir con sábanas que no fuesen de colores naranja, suaves y que olieran a lavanda.

Shikamaru encendió su PSP y se puso a jugar a TRANSFORMERS® mientras que Jiraiya ya estaba acostado soñando cosas dignas de un pervertido como él.

Cuando Gaara salió del baño, su hermano ya le había dejado todo preparado para irse a dormir como lo hacía el castaño en esos momentos.

Shikamaru se acostó cuando la batería se agotó y como era demasiado problemático poner la videoconsola a cargar a esas horas, simplemente la dejó guardada en un cajón de la mesilla.

* * *

Sasuke tomó dos refrescos de la máquina y entró a la habitación donde Tsunade se había quedado dormida. Mientras tomaba el primer trago de café, se alarmó pensando en el porqué de la repentina visita de su suegra. ¿Y si se había enterado del estado de Naruto? ¿Y si este le había dicho algo sobre él?

Después de todo Tsunade era la jefa de la policía secreta Neoyorkina y coordinadora de la INTERPOL. Sasuke se levantó alterado dejando caer la lata de café -si es que se le puede llamar café a eso- y salió de la habitación con prisa. No podría permitir que nadie descubriese nada. Nadie podía saber el motivo por el cual Uchiha Sasuke estaba aliado con Uchiha Maadara y era el pupilo de Orochimaru además de añadir que trabajaba en Akatsuki.

Se montó en su flamante mercedes plateado y salió a toda prisa del garaje en dirección a la casa de la única persona que le podía ayudar.

* * *

Quizás si se metía los dedos más adentro y lograra vomitar, las migrañas producidas por el uso de Mangekyo Sharingan tal vez desaparecieran. Era una idea absurda y sin ningún tipo de garantía pero le hacía sentirse bien. Sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando oyó que Sasuke gritaba para que abriese la puerta. Se quitó la ropa y la tiró en la cesta de la ropa sucia. No se molestó en envolverse en una toalla pues no le hacía falta. Recompuso su mueca de siempre y fue a abrir a su hermanito enfurruñado. Oh… cuando Itachi sintió el puñetazo de su hermano en la cara con rostro afligido, Itachi se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo.

— **¡Itachi por dios! **—Gritó Sasuke algo sonrojado— ¡**Te he dicho miles de veces que te vistas antes de abrir la puerta!**

—**No hay nada que no hayas visto antes estúpido hermano pequeño**—dijo Itachi levantándose y sobándose la cara.

Itachi fue a vestirse y Sasuke esperó impacientemente a que su hermano volviese. No sabía si matar a su hermano o partirse de la risa. Itachi estaba disfrazado se oso con la cabeza al descubierto -pero como es un Uchiha- se levantó y le dio una paliza a su hermano tirándolo al suelo y posicionándose encima mientras este sonreía divertido. Itachi llevó su mano hasta la cara de su hermano y este apoyó la mejilla. Cerró los ojos y depositó un beso en la palma de la mano. Itachi atrajo a su hermano y le abrazó. Sasuke escondió la cara en el hombro de su hermano y se permitió llorar en silencio mientras este le acariciaba la espalda hasta detenerse en el trasero y estrujarlo con fuerza haciendo que Sasuke pegase un bote.

— **¡Itachi! **—Gritó enfadado frente a la cara de su hermano

—**Tonto hermano** —contestó Itachi con sorna rozando sus labios con los jadeantes de su hermano antes de unirse en un beso desesperado.

_**AVISO: **_**_Uchihaincest_**

Sasuke no se resistió al beso de su incestuoso hermano, ahora mismo necesitaba un poco de calor humano. Itachi invirtió las posiciones y comenzó a desvestir a su hermano quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que su amor fraternal se había convertido hacía tiempo en otro tipo de amor, obsesión quizás, pero su Hermano era todo lo que tenía. Si acostarse con la novia de su hermano quedaba catalogado como algo inmoral, cruel y rastrero, él lo haría con gusto, así podría estar más cerca de Sasuke, aunque solo fuese a través de otro cuerpo que había tocado el de su hermano.

Las ropas se iban esparciendo por la habitación. Sasuke abrió los ojos y se encontró la profunda y significante mirada de su hermano ¿cómo había caído tan bajo? Él no había venido buscando eso.

Tembló cuando sintió sus dedos posarse sobre la piel de su querido hermano pequeño. Sasuke reprimió un gemido cuando sintió la intrusión de su hermano. No sabía si le había estado estimulando previamente pues no se había dado cuenta, su cabeza estaba llena de otros pensamientos. _"Tus ojos serán míos hermano pequeño" _pensaba Itachi mientras envestía a su hermanito y le veía retorcerse de placer acallando sus propios gemidos con los labios fruncidos y sellados.

Itachi lloró silenciosamente con el corazón roto, sabía que su hermano no le pertenecía y además sabía que nunca le correspondería. Si no lo hizo en el pasado, ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que en esta sí lo haría? Por lo menos se llevaría le recuerdo de haber poseído a su hermano.

—**Mírame Sasuke **—pidió Itachi cuando avecinó el clímax.

Obedeció a su hermano y miró sus orbes de obsidiana ennegrecidas por el súbito placer que estaba alcanzando.

Sasuke sintió que una energía nueva y poderosa se colaba y agitaba bajo su piel. Itachi y Sasuke se miraban en silencio mientras las penetraciones se iban haciendo más profundas a medida que ambos terminaban con ese doloroso placer. Itachi alargó su mano y acarició la mirada de su hermano mientras sentía sus energías desaparecer.

—**Siempre estaré contigo Sasuke **—dijo en un susurro tan bajo que Sasuke no escuchó.

Justo antes de llegar al clímax, Itachi besó a su hermano con las lágrimas mojando su rostro. Sasuke cerró los ojos y disfrutó por unos momentos de ese contacto para cuando al abrirlos encontrarse completamente solo.

—**Herman…**

**

* * *

Joker****: **nos acercamos al final... pasaros por mi perfil para más información sobre este y otros fics.**  
**


	13. La kyuume

**La Kyuume se pone en marcha

* * *

**

—_**Cuando hayas toda esperanza perdida y una tenue luz ilumina tu camino, eres capaz de avanzar con decisión, aplastando enemigos y amigos por alcanzar el haz de luz, que una vez que sostengas entre tus manos, se agoten sus rayos y caiga así, el peso de tus acciones sobre ti, ¿de que ha servido todo el camino? No encuentras consuelo en la lucha, pues ya no hay enemigos que batir, no encuentras consuelo en desahogarte, pues no hay amigos que te escuchen y no encuentras consuelo en la vida, solo deseas morir…**_

—**¡Perrea perrea! **—gritaba Nakato sacando a Konan de su pacífica lectura— **uno; el breaking dance, dos; el cruzaito, tres; el Michael Jackson, cuatro: el robocop…** —cantaba Nakato felizmente mientras preparaba el almuerzo.

—**Nakato… **—llamó Konan.

—**¡Trhiller…! it's trhiller ¡ou yea! **

—**¡Nakato! **—llamó de nuevo Konan.

—**Yo quiero ser rico tananananananananaaaaa* **—**N**akato seguía sin escuchar a su amiga.

—**¡Mira es Jester**! **—exclamó señalando por la ventana.

—**¡¿Dónde donde?! **—preguntó dejando de cantar y lanzando al suelo todo el desayuno.

Nakato se asomó por la ventana y enfurruñado se giró haciendo un puchero para después lanzarle a Konan un jarrón a la cabeza y dejarla inconsciente. La sala en la que se encontraban ambos miembros de Akatsuki era un salón-cocina de estilo americano; con un par de sofás, una mesa, los electrodomésticos… etc., en el cual estaba antes Konan leyendo placidamente hasta que Nakato se puso a cantar mientras untaba crema de cacahuete en los panecillos de leche.

—**¿Qué es todo este jaleo? **—preguntó Yahiko entrando en la sala.

—**¿Jolgorio? ¡Aquí no hay esa clase de ruidos! **—exclamó Nagato

—**Yo no he dicho eso… en todo caso ¿Qué estaba haciendo Nakato eh**? —preguntó con ademán acusador.

—**Nakato solo estaba cantando pero Konan nos engañó haciéndonos pensar que Jester estaba en el jardín, se merecía ese jarronzazo** —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. _[N.A: sí, Nagato tiene doble personalidad como Golun]_

—**No creo que Konan mereciera eso pero bueno, ayúdame a despertarla, tenemos temas serios de los que hablar…**

Nagato y Yahiko despertaron a Konan y los tres se sentaron en torno a la mesa redonda donde, al poco rato, se acomodaron los demás Akatsuki, excepcionando a Itachi que por alguna razón no se había presentado.

—**El tema es serio **—dijo Yahiko prosiguiendo con la explicación— **si no uso papel de seda mi delicada piel se irrita, ¡y ya estoy harto de usar hemoal!**

—**Pero señor… ya le hemos dicho muchas veces ¡que ese papel del culo no existe! **—dijo Kisame

—**¡Eso no puede ser!** —exclamó dejando caer el puño sobre la mesa con fuerza— ¡**Nakato se lo limpia con él y es de color lila! **

—**Un momento… **—dijo Konan—** ¡Esos son mis pañuelos! —**exclamó cayendo en la cuenta de la misteriosa desaparición de sus pañuelos franceses de seda—**¡Serás…!**

—**¿Nos hemos reunido todos para hablar de papel higiénico? **—dijo Kakuzu interrumpiendo a Konan.

—**No, en realidad no.**

—**¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? Jashin-sama se enfadará con migo…** —dijo Hidan.

—**La conversación ha comenzado con la sensación agradable de los calzones de franela en las partes elementales en invierno… **—intervino Nakato.

—**Se muy bien como hemos empezado** —dijo Hidan cortándole antes de que volviera a contar todo otra vez.

—**Si no vamos a hablar de nada importante yo me marcho Hum** —gruñó Deidara apartando la mano de Sasori de su entrepierna.

—¡**Es por ese Uchiha ¿verdad?! **—exclamó levantándose de la silla el pelirrojo— **antes no rehuías mis contactos.**

—**Danna… por favor no empecemos… Hum **—dijo echándose una mano a la cabeza.

—**¿Qué les pasa? **—preguntó Konan

—**Resulta que… para explicarlo usaré estas frutas como ejemplo, así nadie se sentirá ofendido. La naranja siempre sintió aversión por las frutas chillonas como es el plátano, se enamoró de ella gracias a su gran cáscara **—explicó Nakato haciendo que el plátano entrase en la naranja— **pero un día llegó la mora, la fruta más extrovertida y deliciosa del bosque que embelesó al plátano y al ver que la naranja era más ácida que esa, la dejó partida** —dijo cortando la naranja por la mitad— **y el plátano se peló y marchó con la mora. Fin de la receta** —dijo con satisfacción cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago. Miró con añoranza la naranja y se la metió en la boca con el ojo visiblemente lloroso.

—**¿Y a este que le pasa? **—preguntó Kisame

—**¡Yahiko-sama! **—llamó una subordinada— ¡**el jinjurichi del nueve colas ha despertado! **

* * *

Tsunade abrió la puerta de su departamento con pesadez y se tiró sobre la cama donde durmió vestida.

Habían pasado un par de horas y no lograba conciliar el sueño, arto de andar dando vueltas, Jiraiya se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Luego de acostarse otro rato y seguir dando vueltas, decidió subir a la azotea a pensar un rato bajo las estrellas.

Shikamaru no se sorprendió al ver que Jiraiya no podía dormir y decidió levantarse él también a dar una vuelta y fumar un rato. Subió a la azotea para observar las estrellas y allí se encontró con el peliblanco que observaba a través de un catalejo a una desprevenida. Suspiró cansado, ese hombre era demasiado problemático como para intentar cambiarle.

—**¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? **—preguntó Jiraiya antes de que Shikmaru se hubiese aproximado más—** Ya somos dos **

Chasqueó molesto porque la información que estaba recogiendo desapareció de su vista.

Shikamaru encendió un cigarrillo y se apoyó en la barandilla de espaldas con una mano en el cigarro cogido de forma perezosa y la otra dentro del bolsillo de pantalón. Vio una estrella fugaz y sonrió recordando que el día que Temari y él se habían conocido.

**Flashback**

_Fue una noche nubosa y de viento hace unos tres años, las nubes tapaban la luna y apenas se podían ver las estrellas. Shikamaru era aún joven y todavía no se había dejado la perilla. Estaba tumbado en la azotea observando el cielo y mirando el paquete. Se decidió a probar y al primer trago de humo tosió como un viejo._

—_**Yappari, el humo me molesta… **__—murmuró mirando el cigarrillo que sujetaba de forma torpe entre sus dedos._

_Acababa de morir su tío Asuma; había sido acorralado por unos tipos que le dieron una gran paliza con armas blancas, llegó muy grave al hospital y ya nada se pudo hacer por él. Shikamaru miraba el cigarrillo nostálgico recordando los tiempos en que jugaba al Go y al Shougi con él y le decía: algún día morirás de tanto fumar. Él se reía y seguía jugando._

—_**¿Qué haces aquí? no se puede estar en la azotea **__—dijo una voz potente que para sorpresa del chico de diecisiete era de una mujer. _

_Una mujer rubia ceniza, ojos azules y para nada delicada. Shikamaru la miró y quedó impregnado de ella al momento._

—_**Que problemático… **__—susurró al sentir los latidos de su corazón._

_Temari era la jefa de enfermeras de urgencias y una de las personas que habían atendido a su tío. Se sentó al lado del chico y estuvo un rato a su lado para consolarlo un poco. _

_Cuando un día se presentó en la puerta de urgencias con un ramo de rosas amarillas —sugerencia de Ino— un pequeño sonrojo adorable y se lo entregó diciendo: "Se que es problemático pero por favor sal con migo", ella sonrió y aceptó. Ese chico era, sin duda, excepcional. A pesar de casi seis años de diferencia entre ellos. El amor no entiende edades, sexo o posición económica._

**Fin Flashback**

"_¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?" _se preguntaba mientras exhalaba el humo del tabaco. Shikamaru imaginó que estaría trabajando a pesar de que el médico la dijo que no se estresara, que podía ser malo para el bebé. Así es, Nara Shikamaru iba a ser padre.

* * *

Naruto cerró los ojos unos instantes, ahí estaba el país donde se iba a celebrar la reunión de los Kages y esa era una oportunidad única para devolver a Sasuke al lugar que pertenecía. Sintió una sensación conocida y se cabreó.

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres jodido zorro? **—dijo con odio y rencor destilando de cada palabra.

Sin embargo se sorprendió al no encontrarse dentro de la verja al zorro. Se acercó con cuidado usando un kagebunshin por si acaso y se sorprendió bastante al ver un chico tirado en el suelo. Sin pensárselo más entró en la jaula y se arrodilló junto al joven pelilargo de color rojo que estaba desnudo y le zarandeó un poco preguntándole su estado. Se sorprendió también al ver el color rojo y las pupilas rasgadas, las orejas y las colas de zorro naranjas y las marcas de la cara, como las suyas. Asustado se alejó del cuerpo sin creer lo que veía y observó como el joven se incorporaba a duras penas. Luego miró a su alrededor desorientado y confuso y por último centró la mirada en el chico de ojos azules que le miraba entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

—**¿Kyu-Kyuubi? **—preguntó tartamudeando un poco.

—**¿Quién si no? **—contestó el zorro con cansancio.

—**Pe-pero… tú no eres hu-humano… ¡tú eres una zorro gigante de chakra dattebayou!** —acusó.

—**No hay tiempo Naruto… **—Las orejas y las colas de Kyuubi estaban bajas y lacias por el cansancio.

—**¿Nande? **—preguntó sin entender, solo había escuchado un pequeño siseo nada claro. El zorro le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara y Naruto le hizo caso pensando que estaba débil pero aún así fue con cuidado para no caer en ninguna trampa.

—**Akatsuki nos tiene… van a conectar la Kyuume** —susurró haciendo que los colmillos rozasen sus labios produciéndole cosquillas.

—**¿De que estás hablando? ¡Estoy en las afueras del país del hierro dattebayou! **—gritó pensando que el zorro ya le quería hacer caer en alguna de sus astutas trampas.

—**No… está ocurriendo en tu tiempo…**

—**¡¿Pero que dices dattebayou?! **—gritó furioso.

—**No lo recuerdas…** —susurró, _"Esto es un malo… se suponía que Naruto iba a recordad su vida pasada, no a vivirla… ahora piensa que esta es su actual vida… mi chakra está al límite… no se que pasará si intento despertar a Naruto pero tenemos problemas más graves"_ pensó el zorro.

Kyuubi se levantó a duras penas y se acercó a Naruto quien retrocedió un par de pasos para después plantarse y mirar desafiante al zorro pelirrojo de pelo alborotado. Posó las manos que poseían aún garras y besó a Naruto. El rubio sorprendido por la acción del zorro no supo como reaccionar, lo menos que se espera uno es que su demonio le bese así por las buenas. Sus piernas flaquearon y cerró los ojos sin querer. Sintió un calor invadir su cuerpo y un montón de pitidos en sus oídos y se obligó a abrir los ojos asustado de que el chakra de kyuubi hubiese salido de nuevo.

Cual fue sus sorpresa al encontrarse en una habitación de hospital —un tanto extraña eso sí— y ver uno de los cuerpos de Nagato —el único femenino— a través de una ventana en otra sala mirándole con desconcierto y después salir disparada. Naruto se sintió desconcertado.

* * *

Sasuke estaba totalmente desconcertado ¿y su hermano? Solo sabía que había llegado buscando la ayuda de su hermano y este no estaba en la casa. ¿Estaría trabajando?

—**¡Kuso! ¡No puede ser que ya hayan comenzado! Que mal… ¡no me gusta nada esto! **—dijo molesto marchándose de la casa de su hermano.

Se montó en el coche y salió disparado hacia Akatsuki. Por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento y algo le decía que estaba relacionado con Naruto.

—**Bluetooth Manos libres** —ordenó— **Mensaje para Hebi** —sonó un pitido que indicaba que ya podía hablar—** P.F.2 en 20min, enviar **—dicho y hecho, el sistema de manos libres del coche-teléfono de Sasuke obedeció su orden y envió el mensaje al grupo Hebi.

Aceleró y condujo rápido por las calles saltándose algunos semáforos por el camino, pero si arrollar a algo o alguien. Su estilo de conducción era limpio y perfecto, digno de un Uchiha poseedor del Sharingan.

* * *

Shikamaru estaba analizando la información que tenía acerca del paradero de Naruto cuando recordó que Jiraiya había acudido con la misma información que los hermanos a la oficina de Tsunade. ¿De donde había obtenido esa información Jiraiya?

—**Jiraiya-san ¿puedo preguntarle algo?**

—**Claro muchacho **—contestó sin quitar atención a lo que hacía

—**¿Cómo sabías lo de Naruto?**

—**Bueno… estaba recogiendo información para mi próximo libro cuando escuché la conversación de dos sujetos. Hablaban sobre una conversación telefónica entre Orochimaru y Sasuke, su pupilo, en la que Sasuke mencionaba que loa Akatsuki tenían a Naruto y que de esa forma no iban a poder llevar a cabo su plan. Si me vas a preguntar sobre ello… no tengo ni idea de a que plan se referían.**

—**Con que Orochimaru… ¿pero ese no era…? **

—**Sí, era el antiguo candidato para convertirse en la cabeza de la policía japonesa, pero los ministros decidieron que era más apto para el puesto mi hijo. Como sabrás yo antes era espía japonés y fui compañero de Orochimaru cuando éramos jóvenes así que le conozco, demo Orochimaru camb**ió.

**FlashBack**

_Orochimaru solía ser, en su adolescencia, un chico callado y siempre sereno, aunque otras personas lo calificaban carente de sentimientos, pero eso no era cierto. Orochimaru albergaba unos sentimientos muy profundos y secretos que no mostraba por su orgullo y el temor de ser rechazado. A los dieciséis años, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y su rival. Ambos habían querido ayudar siempre al bien público y que los dos fuesen a estudiar la misma profesión hacía feliz a ambos. _

_Jiraiya solía ser en cambio, un chico escandaloso, pervertido y un gran amigo, además de que triunfaba enormemente en el campo mujeriego al contrario que su mejor amigo._

_Comenzaron a estudiar para ser policías en cuanto terminaron la escuela y todo iba como la seda, pero el mar no está en calma por siempre. Orochimaru seguía estando totalmente enamorado de jiraiya pero este ni siquiera se daba cuenta a demás de que él era totalmente heterosexual. Realmente hubo momentos en que los pasó mal pero ya estaba acostumbrado al echo de que su amigo peliblanco andase con una o dos chicas a la vez. No era nuevo para él. La cosa cambió cuando Jiraiya llegó un día a la zona de tiro donde estaba practicando y le dio una importante noticia._

—_**¡¿Sabes qué Orochito?! **__—Orochimaru sonrió tiernamente sin percatarse, como le llamó era la señal de que algo bueno le había pasado, y se alegraba por él._

—_**¿Qué Jiraiya? **__—contestó sin perder la sonrisa._

—_**¡Me trasladan a Hokaido! ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡estaré rodeado todo el día por mujeres ligeras de ropa1 ah me muero de ganas de…**__ —la sonrisa de Orochimaru se borró poco a poco mientras iba asimilando lo que su amigo le decía._

_¿Le habían trasladado?¿No le iba a echar de menos? Cuando se despidió de Jiraiya con una sonrisa en el aeropuerto y montó de nuevo en el coche patrulla. Se prometió a si mismo que cuando este regresase, le confesaría sus sentimientos, mientras estarían guardados en lo más profundo de sus ser._

_Orochimaru siguió haciendo su vida y logró ascender al puesto de oficial, una gran hazaña para un novato prácticamente. _

—_**Moshi moshi, Orochimaru al habla **__—contestó al numero desconocido._

—_**¡Orochimaru cuanto tiempo! **__—le saludó una voz conocida._

—_**¡¿Jiraiya?! **__—preguntó sin creérselo._

—_**¿Quién si no? Oye, ¡que mañana vuelvo a Tokio! **__—Jiraiya siguió hablando pero Orochimaru estaba tan feliz que las lágrimas brotaron sin permiso mojando su uniforme. ¡Jiraiya volvía! Eso era más que suficiente para volver a hacerle sonreír._

_Como se había prometido, debía decirle de sus sentimientos a Jiraiya. Era cierto que en esos dos años había tenido algún que otro romance pero nada serio. No podía decir que no estaba satisfecho con sus amantes… era solo que su corazón ya estaba ocupado. _

_Fue con el todoterreno al aeropuerto porque Jiraiya le había pedido un coche espacioso. Se saludaron y Jiraiya le presentó a su novia, una chica rubia de ojos azules y tez rosada. Delicada, bella, una bonita voz… era Namikaze Yukie, la modelo más conocida en todo Japón por su belleza inigualable._

_Decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto y dejó a la pareja en la casa de Jiraiya. Este le insistió para que probara la deliciosa comida de su chica y aceptó. Todo por estar más rato con él. Hablaron de sus trabajos, sus vidas amorosas —Orochimaru omitió que la mayoría de sus amantes fueron hombres— sus planes para el futuro… después de todo ya estaban cerca de los treinta._

—_**Llevo mucho tiempo meditando esto y… **__—susurró mirando el suelo— __**Jiraiya yo te… tú me… **__—se quedó mudo intentando articular palabra pero no pudo, solo esperó que él lo hubiese comprendido._

—_**Orochimaru **__—le llamó sonrojado con la lata de cerveza en una mano y un paquetito en la otra—__** ábrelo **__—pidió. _

_Con el corazón bombeando a mil, tomó la cajita dorada en sus manos y se encontró con el anillo de oro blanco más bello que jamás había visto: era una pareja de delfines enlazados de rubíes y en el morro de ambos se veía una preciosa amatista._

—_**Es precioso… **__—susurró conmocionado por lo que sus ojos le mostraban, antes de poder encajárselo en un dedo, Jiraiya se lo robó y guardó el paquete con prisas. Orochimaru le miró confuso._

—_**No quiero que lo vea todavía **__—susurró— __**ella está esperando un hijo mío y pienso casarme con ella, la amo. **__—confesó en tono confidencial, como si le diese vergüenza mostrar tales sentimientos._

_Su perfecta máscara elaborada con los años casi se rompe al oír esa confesión, casi. Logró mantener la compostura e inventarse una excusa convincente para salir de ese nido rebosante de amor. Era la primera vez que le rompían el corazón de esa forma y realmente dolía. El corazón se quejaba lastimosamente en cada bombeo brusco, la garganta le ardía, los ojos le escocían y respirar era una tortura ya que el fuego quemaba su alma. Se prometió no volver a enamorarse jamás._

_Poco después Orochimaru pidió un traslado al departamento científico de la policía y comenzó a encerrarse en su laboratorio durante semanas. Nadie sabía lo que ocurría ahí dentro realmente ya que no estaba permitido el paso de nadie. Él siempre había sido el favorito de Sarutobi, el jefe de la policía japonesa y gracias a ello podía obtener muchas cosas. _

_El día que Nació minato, murió Yukie, y él se alegró como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Por desgracia, Sarutobi pareció tomarle un cariño especial al chico al haber muerto su madre. ¡¿Y qué?! ¡él era huérfano!._

_Los años fueron pasando y a la vez que Minato crecía, se desarrollaba y aprendía, Orochimaru se volvía más huraño, más frío, más perverso y raro._

_Finalmente, Sarutobi tomó como pupilo en el que cargar el peso de su trabajo a Minato —que también entró en el cuerpo de policía— y Orochimaru colérico de los celos maldijo a un par de rubios._

_Poco después, cuando Jiraiya se marchó a EEUU —donde conocería a Tsunade— Orochimaru abandonó la policía e ingresó en la organización Akatsuki, donde recuperó parte de los recuerdos de su anterior vida y sin perder tiempo comenzó a buscar a Uchiha Sasuke para que en esta vida, las cosas no fueran igual que en la pasada._

_El mismo día que ingresó Uchiha Itachi en Akatsuki, le ofreció unirse al grupo que estaba creando, pero este declinó la oferta y Orochimaru tuvo que dejar la organización al verse sus intenciones ultrajadas. Poco después creo El sonido; una organización escondida al mundo con unos objetivos por el momento desconocidos._

_Se enteró de la existencia de Naruto, el hijo de Minato, el nieto de Jiraiya y Yukie y dio por fin con su ansiado trofeo: Sasuke._

_Ahora le utilizaría a él para vengarse de todos los que le hicieron sufrir, sobretodo un peliblanco. Pero no, él no atacaría directamente, dejó Akatsuki y comenzó a crear su propia organización con sus propios planes._

**FinFlashback**

—**Así solía ser… la verdad no sé que pudo haberle cambiado tanto como para hacer lo que hizo… ¿quieres que te cuente como conocí a Tsunade? Estaba en una baños termales cuando…**

—**Esto es muy problemático** —dijo Shikamaru marchándose de la azotea, después de todo ya había escuchado lo que quería oír.

—¡**eh! Escucha a los mayores cuando hablan. Estos chicos… **—susurró pensando en Naruto— **creo que yo también volveré a la cama a ver si puedo dormir algo…**

* * *

Sasuke aparcó en una callejuela un poco más lejos del piso franco, nadie debía saber que se iba a reunir con Hebi en un lugar así y menos en plena noche que es más sospechoso. Era un edificio cualquiera, ni muy viejo ni muy nuevo de estilo occidental. Los ladrillos de color naranja se veían perfectamente y las ventanas colmaban sus paredes. Subió por la escalera interior hasta el piso sexto y giró la llave en la décima puerta.

Allí estaban en la penumbra sentados los miembros de Hebi: Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo.

—**Buenas noches **—saludó Sasuke.

—**Sasuke-sama **—correspondió educado como siempre Juugo.

—**Hola Sasuke-kun **—dice Karin mientras Suigetsu le saluda con la cabeza. Sentó en el sofá viejo y expuso el tema sin rodeos.

El plan era bastante simple, se infiltrarían en el sótano de Akatsuki haciendo un henge de Pein, buscarían a Naruto y se lo llevarían al piso franco en el que se encontraban en esos momentos. En caso de Naruto estuviese retenido, se lo llevarían por la fuerza sin importar como, evitando eso sí, daños en el objetivo. Sin nada más que aclarar, el equipo Hebi se vistió dispuesto a cumplir su misión.

Por otra parte, Gaara se había despertado en mitad de la noche con un mal presentimiento y decidió salir a dar un paseo _[N.A: parece que no puede dormir nadie XD]_ Dentro de poco comenzaría a amanecer y el cielo pronto se clarearía. Sin darse cuenta sus pasos y los del azabache les llevaron a encontrarse. Gaara le miró con sorpresa y después volvió a su fachada ausente de siempre. Sasuke se sorprendió de ver a su amigo tan raro, a estas horas debería estar con Tobi en la cama, no paseando ¿se habrían peleado? _"De cualquier modo yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer"_ pensó. Pero al ver que Gaara no saludaba a ninguno de sus amigos, todos se miraron extrañados y decidieron parar un momento.

—**¡Gaara!** —le llamó Sasuke. El pelirrojo se giró con cara de malas pulgas y le contestó mordazmente.

—**¿Qué quieres Uchiha? **—preguntó con el ceño fruncido claramente molesto.

—**¿Te encuentras bien? **—Gaara no se esperaba la pregunta de la pelirroja y la miró incrédulo y sin entender. _"La arpía me habla" _pensó.

—**No se que queréis de mí pero dejadme en paz, yo no trato con traidores **—esto último lo dijo mirando al azabache que le miraba incrédulo. ¿Desde cuando el bromista, alegre y pervertido Gaara era así?

—**¿Gaara? **—preguntó Juugo—** ¿seguro que estás bien?**

—**Perfectamente, y ahora con o sin vuestro permiso, me marcho… aunque tal vez debería cobrarme lo de la reunión de los Kages aquí y ahora ¿no? **—Gaara sonríe con una mueca maléfica que ninguno había visto jamás y Sasuke empieza a perderse.

—**¿Eso es lo que le dices a tus amigos de toda la vida? Pues muchas gracias** —dice Suigetsu molesto y rodando los ojos.

Gaara le mira sin entender y pide explicaciones en silencio. Hebi se mira, Hebi no entiende.

* * *

Se encontraba desorientado y sin entender nada. Escuchó unos ruidos e instintivamente se arrancó todos los cables y se puso en guardia. Se sorprendió de sobremanera al encontrarse con él en ese lugar. Recordaba perfectamente las facciones de su cara, los ojos afilados que le miraban con recelo, los labios finos y rosados, el pelo azabache que tantas veces había admirado... Se sorprendió al pensar aquello. Naruto abrió la boca pero antes de decir algo el otro habló.

—**Veo que por fin despiertas Naruto-kun.**

—**Itachi… **—Naruto frunció el ceño y se preparó para la batalla pero antes de poder mover un músculo cayó inconsciente gracias al Mangekyo Sharingan al que le sometió el sexy pelilargo.

Pein llegó junto a Nagato y Konan a la sala donde estaba Naruto y se lo encontraron desmayado sobre el suelo, eso les haría la tarea más fácil sin duda. Itachi permaneció en silencio esperando órdenes.

—**Coge al Jinjurichi y tráelo a la sala**.

Tomó al rubio entre sus fornidos brazos como si se tratase se una princesa y con cara de palo lo trasladó hasta la sala blindada donde ya estaban los demás miembros en sus correspondientes dedos. Deidara no se perdió movimiento alguno del azabache y comprendió que este no se encontraba bien del todo. Colocó al chico del Kyuubi en la marca del suelo y de un salto subió a la mano y se colocó rápidamente en su lugar.

—**Comenzamos a sellar al Jinjurichi, esto nos llevará nueve días. Empecemos **—ordenó Yahiko.

Todos los Akatsuki colocaron las manos formando un sello y de la máquina surgió un chakra azulado —_el de los Akatsuki_— que tomó el cuerpo del Jinjurichi y comenzó a extraer el Chakra azul del chico para que posteriormente surgiera el deseado.

* * *

"_Esto es patético, realmente patético" _pensaba Kyuubi sintiendo como su chakra era extraído _"que un demonio como yo esté así atrapado". _A decir verdad a los Akatsuki les estaba costando bastante trabajo extraer el chakra, suponían que la cantidad era mayor que hace miles de años.


	14. La gran batalla

**La gran batalla**

Después de mandar a Gaara a paseo de forma muy educada, Sasuke, Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu se pusieron en camino hacía el edificio de Akatsuki.

La licra negra se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo de Sasuke y Karin no podía dejar de babear internamente ante semejante imagen, a Suigetsu no le quedaba nada mal tampoco, las líneas de su cuerpo cuando se ponía cachas y ese chakra tan burlón… Juugo dio la señal de avance, en esos momentos no había nadie por los alrededores así que podían entrar ya. Sasuke pasó el primero seguido de Hebi y se dirigieron con silencio y rapidez al despacho de Pein.

El código de acceso no iba a ser un problema con Karin de su parte, la pelirroja se aproximó a la cerradura y usando sus habilidades la abrió rápidamente, primero pasó Suigetsu que recorrió el pasillo hasta el ascensor para desactivar la alarmas y trampas y después bajaron todos en ascensor hasta la última planta.

Si mal no recordaba debían girar a la derecha en el primer pasillo, puerta de la izquierda, bajar unas escaleras pasillo tercero a la izquierda, puerta de la derecha, puerta de frente y llegarían a la habitación de Naruto. Menos mal que poseía el Sharingan, si no se hubieran perdido en ese laberinto subterráneo.

Cuando por fin dieron con la puerta de la habitación de Naruto y la encontraron vacía, Sasuke maldijo su suerte.

—**¡Maldita sea! Se lo han llevado… **—dijo golpeando la pared con furia.

—**Hemos venido hasta aquí para nada… **—se quejó Suigetsu.

—**Tranquilo Sasuke, le encontraremos.**

Ya no era por el hecho de que sin naruto sus planes ambiciosos se vieran frustrados si no porque sentía un vacío enorme y un gran dolor en le pecho al pensar que no volvería verlo con vida, pues sabía de lo que ocurría cuando extraían algún Biju.

—**Vámonos** —ordenó Sasuke frustrado y furioso.

—**Espera —**dijo Karin.

—**¡Tengo ganas de comerme una buena pizza! **—exclamó Suigetsu estirándose.

—**Esperad…**

—**Si hubiera llegado antes…**

—**Y una coca-cola con patatas fritas hum que rico **—decía el dienteagudo.

—**Chicos creo que Karin… **—trató de llamar la atención Juugo.

—**¡El Jinjurichi está en el edificio! **—exclamó con los ojos cuadrados— **¡puedo sentir su chakra no está muy lejos!**

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y esperanzado se volvió hacia el único miembro femenino de Hebi rogando que eso fuese cierto y no solo un resquicio de Chakra.

—**¿En serio?**

—**Estoy completamente segura.**

—**Guíanos** —ordenó Sasuke.

—**Pero espera, no está solo, siento muchos chakras poderosos y hay algo raro en su chakra… es como si escapase de su cuerpo…**

—**La Kyuume **—susurró el azabache— **¡deprisa!**

Karin asintió y cerró los ojos concentrándose en el origen del chakra. Corriendo se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban sellando a Kyuubi. Sasuke paró de improvisto y los integrantes del Hebi le imitaron. Le izo una seña a Suigetsu que este comprendió y usó la técnica del mizu-bunshin.

—**¡Kai! **—Karin deshizo la barrera protectora de la sala.

Era bastante débil, cosa que extrañó a los integrantes de Hebi.

Suigetsu entró el primero seguido de Sasuke y karin, Juugo iba protegiendo la retaguardia. Los akatsuki se sorprendieron bastante al ver que había llegado tan pronto. Ellos apenas habían comenzado a extraer el chakra de Kyuubi.

Itachi le hizo una seña a su compañero y dejaron sus posiciones posicionándose delante de hebi.

—**Itachi, Kisame, no dejéis que se entrometan **—ordenó Yahiko.

La lucha comenzó de inmediato. Sasuke se encargó de su hermano mientras Suigetsu luchaba con Kisame. Juugo y Karin intentaban deshacerse de los clones de Kisame e Itachi que esto habían creado para retenerlos. Al poco rato Juugo entró en fase y logró destruir los clones, Sasuke estaba bastante igualado con su hermano y justo cuando iba a realizar una técnica, Itachi le tomó por la espalda y hundió en su espalda su propio puño. Sasuke escupió bastante sangre y Kisame me quedó mirando a los hermanos impresionado, ese no era el plan.

—**Tú…** —susurró Sasuke— **tú no eres Itachi. **—Itachi sonrió malévolamente y le revolvió el pelo a su hermano antes de sacar su brazo.

—**Eres demasiado débil ototo **—dijo el verdadero apareciendo de entre las sombras.

—**¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Kakuzu! **—pidió Hidan más concentrado en las peleas que en su trabajo.

—**Cállate Hidan, no te distraigas.**

—**¡Pero es que no puedo observar sin excitarme! **—jadeó.

—**¿No irás a decirme que no sabías quien era? **—Itachi falso deshizo la técnica y dejó a todos muy sorprendidos.

—**Madara **—susurró Yahiko.

Ahora el peso del sellado estaba en manos de los pocos que quedaban.

—**Pensé que me reconocerías Sasuke.**

—**¿Por qué?** —preguntó con la mano en el costado intentando parar la hemorragia.

—**¡Kisame!** —le llamó Itachi.

El peliazul abandonó su pelea y se reunió con el verdadero Itachi.

—**¿Por qué?¿Por qué? Todos preguntáis por qué siempre….**

Karin se acercó rápidamente a Sasuke para atender sus heridas. Juugo arremetió sin control contra Madara traspasándole en el proceso y chocando con la Kyuume haciendo a los Akatsuki perder el equilibrio y cancelar la técnica, los restantes intrigantes de Akatsuki se pusieron a luchar con Hebi para terminar cuanto antes.

Karin luchaba con Konan y Deidara, Suigetsu con Hidan, Madara contra Itachi y Kisame, Juugo luchaba contra Kakuzu y Sasori a la vez. Naruto abrió los ojos aturdido e intentó incorporarse cuando divisó a Sasuke luchando con Yahiko y Nagato.

—**¡Sasuke! **—gritó.

Por un momento la sala se paralizó para después seguir luchando con más ahínco. A Sasuke se le paralizó el corazón y giró la cabeza con sorpresa. Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo, medio incorporado mirándole con una gran sonrisa. "_Aún le importo a Sasuke-teme" _pensó feliz. Se levantó y Nagato salió corriendo a enfrentarse con él pero Sasuke fue más rápido y se interpuso en su camino.

—**Esta es mi batalla **—dijo Sasuke.

—**No Sasuke, es de los dos dattebayou **—contradijo Naruto.

Se encontraban rodeados por todos los integrantes de Akatsuki y Naruto ya estaba bastante cansado. Después de todo Kyuubi ya no le iba a poder prestar su poder y él tenía muy poco Chakra, se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Por qué todo tenía que se así de complicado?

Además de que la ropas de Sasuke marcaban perfectamente sus músculos, la espalda ancha, la cintura y caderas finas y ese culo cuadrado que invita a manosear ¿Cómo se le ocurría ir así vestido?¿Por qué pensaba él en eso ahora? Y más importante ¿Por qué miraba a Sasuke de esa forma?

Naruto se levantó a duras penas y miró allí a sus pesadillas vivas. Karin estaba demasiado ocupada luchando con Konan y Deidara para echarles un cable, Suigetsu estaba luchando con Hidan e intentando luchar con Kisame que a su vez estaba luchando con Madara apoyando a Itachi y Juugo luchaba contra Kakuzu y Sasori a la vez. Y ellos dos estaban ocupados con Yahiko y Nagato. Zetsu se limitaba a observar las luchas comiendo.

Naruto sintió algo golpearle la cara y de pronto la arena inundó la sala.

Erosennin, Tsunade no obaachan, Shikamaru, Kankuro y Gaara acababan de ingresar en la sala.

—**¡Ha llegado el equipo de rescate! **—gritó Tsunade.

—**¡Temblad insensatos! **—corroboró Jiraiya con la metralleta bajo el brazo y el puro en la boca al estilo EquipoA.

—**Idiotas…** —susurró Kankuro con la Katana larga preparada. No por nada practicaba Kendo.

—**Qué problemático…** —se quejó Shikamaru sacando dos automáticas.

—**¡Minna! —**gritó Naruto feliz con una sonrisa radiante— **¡Gaara! **—le llamó. El pelirrojo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

_-FB-_

Gaara se quedó extrañado por la palabras de los acompañantes de sasuke y de pronto sintió un Deja vú al ver al edificio que se adentraba. En los paneles fluorescentes del alto rascacielos se podía leer perfectamente Akatsuki. ¿Por qué no se daría cuenta antes?

Tomó el primer taxi que pasó por delante suya y en cuanto llegó al hotel subió volando a la habitación de Jiraiya y Shikamaru. Justamente se los encontró entrando en su habitación y prefirió no preguntar que estaban haciendo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y a la mente se asomó la cara de Naruto sangrando. Eso no era bueno para nada.

—**¡Jiraiya, Shikamaru! Se donde tienen a Naruto, debemos ir enseguida **

—**Yo despertaré a Tsunade, tú despierta a tú hermano y preparaos. Ya sabes que hacer Shikamaru. **—Ambos asintieron y raudos se dirigieron a las habitaciones de sus compañeros.

En veinte minutos ya estaban preparados para salir y armado hasta las cejas. Gaara estaba vestido con una extraña túnica granate y a la espalda llevaba colgando la calabaza donde guardaba arena. Kankuro vestía un kimono gris y negro con la Katana colgada a la izquierda. Jiraiya sannin aunque el no lo sabía y llevaba dos metralletas en la maleta de cuero. Tsunade también vestía como sannin y llevaba un botiquín-mochila y Shikamaru vestía un traje sin chaqueta y con aspecto desgarbado, llevaba un cinto con dos automáticas y la canana de balas. Listos y armados hasta los dientes pusieron rumbo a Akatsuki.

_-FFB-

* * *

_

Estaba claro que no era momento de reencuentros, estaban en plena batalla. _"¿De qué conocerá Naruto a Gaara?" _se preguntó Sasuke. Se sorprendió al ver a su suegra y al abuelo de Naruto allí. ¿Pero que era todo eso?

Ahora la lucha se igualó; Karin luchaba con Konan, Gaara con Deidara, Kankuro con Sasori, Shikamaru con Hidan, Jiraiya con Nagato, Juugo con Kakuzu, Tsunade con Zetsu que hasta el momento había permanecido al margen, Itachi con Madara, Suigetsu con Kisame y Sasuke contra Yahiko. Lógicamente Naruto no se encontraba en condiciones de luchar así que observaba las luchas con envidia.

—**Sabes, me recuerdas a un tipo con el que luché hace tiempo, se llamaba Afuma o algo así…** —le dijo Hidan a Shikamaru— **¡le reventé! Jahhah —**rió como loco.

—**¡Hijo de puta! **—gritó acribillándole a balazos contra una pared.

—**¡¡¡Jashin-sama me volveré loco para ti, realmente loco!!! **—gritó histéricamente.

La dinamita que lanzaba Deidara no parecía surtir efecto contra la arena, tendría que usar su propio chakra aunque le costaba mucho crear esa arcilla explosiva.

—**Me vengaré de lo que me hiciste la otra vez **—dijo Gaara con enfado.

—**Eso si me coges hum **—_"¿De que habla?"_ se preguntó el rubio— **el arte es… ¡katsu!**

La explosión proveniente de donde luchaban Deidara y Gaara distrajo un momento Sasori, momento que Kankuro aprovechó, aún así Sasori esquivó sin problemas su ataque.

—**El arte es… eterno **—dijo Sasori sacando una marioneta asesina.

—**Tus genjutsus no funcionan con migo **—dijo Karin— **¡kai! **—sacó una navaja curvada y atravesó con ella el hombro de Konan.

—**Perra…**

Jiraiya utilizó el jutsu del pelo pincho y Nagato se clavó las agujas en el pie al ir a realizar la patada. Tsunade destruyó con la patada medio suelo pero Zetsu se había separado en dos. Esos trucos no funcionarían con él, Juugo paró el golpe de Kakuzu de forma instintiva.

—**oh.. Veo que no eres tan estúpido como aparentas **—comentó el ojiverde.

—**Ni tú tan lento **—respondió.

—**Ya te he dicho que yo estoy de vuestra parte… **—intentó explicarle Kisame a Suigetsu por octava vez.

—**Me da igual, yo quiero la Samehada **—contestó mirando la gran espada del peliazul.

Itachi y Madara llevaban mirándose fijamente el uno al otro en silencio desde que las cosas habían comenzado. Trataban de sumergir al otro en un técnica ocular pero como ninguno de los dos caía en las trampas, así que comenzaron a usar ninjutsu.

—**¡Katon: gokakyu no jutsu! **

—**¡Doton: Fubukushu!**

Ese último ataque de Yahiko había dañado a Sasuke y ya no podía usar el sharingan. Los dolores habían vuelto, Yahiko tomó a Sasuke de la pechera y le levantó del suelo, concentró chakra en la mano desnuda y justo cuando iba a atravesarle Naruto realizó su jutsu con éxito.

—**¡Futon: rasen-shuriken! **

Segundos después el cuerpo del pelirrojo caía al suelo soltando a Sasuke. Shikamaru que tenía acorralado a hidan no dudó en apretar al gatillo y perforarle la cabeza dejando el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo. Zetsu, al advertir peligro se esfumó con un fantasma, Gaara no repitió el error de la otra vez y acabó sin compasión con Deidara, Sasori dejó mal herido a Kankuro pero cuando lo iba a rematar, la arena se lo impidió.

—**¡Retirada! **—gritó Nagato al ver su clara desventaja.

Konan, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Sasori se agruparon.

—**¡No penséis que os iréis por la buenas! **—Tsunade corrió en su dirección pero los Akatsuki fueron más rápidos y se teletransportaron—** ¡JODER! **

Naruto se sentó en el suelo y le sonrió a Sasuke, Madara estaba a punto de atravesar a Itachi por la espalda cuando Kisame dejó de luchar con Suigetsu, abandonando su espada en le proceso, y se interpuso entre ambos, salvándole la vida al pelilargo. Kisame miró a Itachi con lágrimas contenidas y sangre brotando de todos los orificios de su cara, no hacía falta que lo dijera, Itachi lo supo de inmediato. Tomó la mano de kisame y le besó en la frente, segundos después Madara voló por los aires descuartizado. Itachi calló al suelo, empezó a ver borroso y sintió un calor sofocante que dio paso a un frió inaudito. _"Sabía que no debía haber usado Gusanano con migo tan cerca…"_

Mientras tanto, Tsunade curaba las heridas de Kankuro y Gaara no perdía detalle, Shikamaru se fumaba un cigarro en las narices de ese despreciable ser.

Sasuke corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano, Naruto le miraba confundido ¿Qué acaso Itachi no mató a su familia?¿Por qué le ayudaba?

—**Itachi... **—susurró su hermano tomando a su hermano.

La explosión que había acabado con Madara no había dejado ileso al azabache.

—**Estúpido hermano pequeño… **—susurró mirando a su hermano antes de cerrar los ojos.

Sasuke sintió las lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas.

—**¡No puedes morirte! ¡No puedes dejarme solo! ¡No de nuevo! **—gritaba llorando. Zarandeó a su hermano pero no recibió respuesta—** Aniki ¡Aniki!**

—**Basta Sasuke **—Jiraiya le detuvo.

—**Deberíamos marcharnos, este sitio está a punto de venirse abajo **—aconsejó Gaara cargando a su hermano.

—**Cierto **—respondió Tsunade.

Miró a naruto allí tirado en el suelo y luego al Sasuke shockeado, se le juntaba todo al pobre chico.

—**Yo cargaré a Sasuke **—se ofreció Juugo que venía junto a una Karin zarrapastrosa y un Suigetsu muy contento con su Samehada—**vamos** —dijo tomándolo por el brazo y levantándolo.

Jiraiya cogió a Naruto montándolo a caballito cobre su espalda.

—**Vamos al hotel, allí trataré sus heridas **—ordenó Tsunade— **será mejor que no estemos aquí cuando llegue la policía o tendremos que explicar muchas cosas.**

* * *

**Azrael: **siii me he vuelto a cambiar el nick, jojojo ya nos acercamos a la parte nueva! Pasaros por mi perfil los que esteís siguiendo HumanVampirE para votar en la encuesta sobre el final. Eso es todo amigos, ¡hasta pronto!


	15. Nuestro secreto

**Nuestro secreto**

Cuando Naruto despertó, estaba en una sala, de hospital le pareció. Era blanca y tenía dos camas. El techo no era muy alto y los fluorescentes funcionaban bien. Viejos recuerdos acudieron a su mente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza confundido. Se habían mezclado los recuerdos de su primera vida con los de la actual y le dolía la cabeza. Se sumergió de nuevo en el sueño esperando que al despertar las cosas volvieran a como eran antes.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, Tsunade estaba sentada a su lado.

—**Tsunade-obaachan **—dijo.

—**¡Naruto! **—exclamó lanzándose a él para abrazarlo.

—**Ya.. Ya… **—Tsunade estuvo hablando un buen rato y poniéndole al día de todo lo sucedido. Inclusive de su secuestro, el coma de Sakura…

—**¿Y Erosennin? **—preguntó.

—**Jiraiya… Hm. púes debería estar en el hotel durmiendo. Me dijo que cuando despertases le llamara pero lleva estos días sin dormir y…**

—**Entiendo**

—**Ahora mismo no se que tipo de relación tienes con Sasuke y mi hija pero… Naruto, debes volver a EEUU y ayudar a Shikamaru y a los Sabaku con las investigaciones.**

—**¿Sabaku? **

—**Sí, bueno, Kankuro y Gaara **—contestó

—**Ah… yo… no sé **—dijo al fin. Tocaron a la puerta y entró Haku, el médico que también atendía a Sakura.

—**Buenas tardes Naruto-Sun, Tsunade-san **—saludó educadamente.

—**Buenas tardes…**

—**¡Haku! **—exclamó Naruto. Ambos se quedaron mirando y el doctor le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—-**He venido a darte el alta. Estás completamente sano así que no hay motivo por el cual mantenerte ingresado.**

—**¡Qué bien-ttebayou! **

* * *

Sakura se levantó alarmada y miró hacia todos los lados. ¿Dónde estaba? Algo la molestaba terriblemente. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca y palpó que había un tubo en su interior, con fuerza lo sacó. Se arrancó todos los cables que la rodeaban y miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Una enfermera que acababa de abrir la puerta salió corriendo y minutos después llegó un agitado hombre afeminado en bata blanca, la enfermera que había salido corriendo y otra enfermera más.

—**Ha despertado… avisad a Tsunade-san **—ordenó con urgencia en la voz. Una de las enfermeras se marchó y la otra entró acompañada del doctor— **¿Cómo te encuentras? **

—**Bien **—contestó— **estoy algo confusa.**

—**Es normal, has pasado un mes en coma.**

Acto seguido se pusieron a revisarla y comprobar que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, antes de poder hacerla un perfil psicológico, Tsunade irrumpió en la habitación muy agitada.

—**¡Sakura! **—dijo abrazándola fuertemente y empapándola con las lágrimas.

La pelirosa separó a la mujer que sonreía y lloraba de felicidad, después se volvió hacia el médico y preguntó:

—**¿Quién es?**

* * *

Sasuke, por su parte, cuando despertó, se halló en la cama de su apartamento totalmente solo y con el rostro surcado por las lágrimas. Se medio incorporó dejando que la sábana se deslizase por su cuerpo mostrando su torso desnudo y con un suspiro se levantó y fue al baño donde se duchó con pasimonia.

Unos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron su cometido de prepararse algo para desayunar. Pesaroso se alejó de la nevera americana con una pera que mordisqueó de camino a la entrada y que calló al suelo cuando abrió la puerta.

Entró en el piso del pelinegro sin pedir permiso y se dirigió al salón donde se sentó a esperar su compañía. Sasuke subió a su cuarto y se puso una camisa azul de manga corta y luego bajó para atender a su invitado.

—**¿Qué tal… te encuentras? **—preguntó al fin mientras se servía un poco de café— **¿quieres? **

—**No gracias, y bueno, estoy más o menos… bien-ttebayou **—contestó al fin sin dignarse a mirar a Sasuke que se había sentado en el sofá de enfrente—** mi cabeza está algo confusa pero más o menos me oriento.**

—**¿A que has venido? **—preguntó.

Naruto bajó la mirada y nervioso acarició el pantalón de lino, desabrochó un par de botones de su camisa y se abanicó con la mano. Estaba inseguro y no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría.

—**Sasuke, ¿qué soy para ti? —**preguntó.

Esta vez fue el turno del azabache para sentirse incómodo. ¿Qué quería que le respondiese?¿Qué le amaba?¿Qué le necesitaba? Él tenía una prometida y una vida, ¿la arrojaría por él? Sasuke dejó la taza de café sobre la mesita y pronunció tres palabras que aunque Naruto no entendió, comprendió su significado.

—**Sakura ha despertado… pero yo te amo a ti Naruto.**

No se dio cuenta en que momento comenzaron los besos ni las caricias, cuando sus labios chocaron con los del contrario, sintieron de nuevo aquella extraña sensación. El calor y el frío entremezclados proporcionándoles ráfagas de escalofríos por toda la columna.

Sintió las manos de Naruto cernirse a su espalda, se estaba dejando llevar como aquella vez, su parte racional quiso detenerse un momento y observar con detenimiento los sentimientos del Uzumaki. Él no quería dañarle, de veras que no quería.

Llegaron a la habitación entre besos y deseo contenido y Sasuke se acostó bajo Naruto dejando la situación bajo su control. Él paseó sus morenas manos por su torso, sus brazos, la estrecha cadera, la sutileza de la piel blanquecina…

Despojó al Uchiha de todas sus ropas y comenzó a lamer el miembro semirrecto de este. Sasuke posó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Naruto indicándole lo que pretendía. Obedeció y comenzó a lamer su pene con lentitud y adoración, después de todo aquella era su fuente de placer.

Cuando su miembro se agitó, Naruto se separó vilmente y luego subió hasta besar a Sasuke. Le dio a Sasuke sus dedos para lamer y este lo hizo sin rechistar, totalmente sumiso.

A Naruto todo aquello se le antojaba como una despedida silenciosa. Retiró sus dedos de la entrada del azabache que intentaba contener los gemidos de dolor y después de lubricarlos de nuevo con su propia saliva comenzó a prepararse. Quería llenarse de él.

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando tomó su verga y se autopenetró con ella gimiendo ambos en el acto, las primeras envestidas fueron suaves mas las siguientes no se contuvieron. No tenían bastante con el ritmo desenfrenado y Naruto saltó con fuerza, sacando casi entero el miembro y luego volviéndolo a engullir con tremendo frenesí. Cerró los ojos previniendo el final cercano, sintió el miembro del moreno agitarse y llenarle del líquido espeso y almizclado que derramó él también.

Se acostó sobre Sasuke sin permitir que su miembro abandonase su cuerpo y comenzó a mordisquear los pezones rosados de su amante. Para Sasuke era la primera vez que alguien le trataba así: nunca había sido el pasivo en una relación y aunque no le estaban penetrando cual uke se sentía sumiso.

Quizás era una forma de compensar a Naruto. Quizás era una forma de expiar sus pecados.

Mientras Naruto lamía, mordisqueaba y besaba todo el torso y cuello del moreno volviendo en vida sus miembros flácidos, Sasuke recordó que esto ya lo había vivido antes, de alguna forma, con su hermano. La sola idea hizo que se estremeciera y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar en silencio, recordando que volvía a estar solo, Naruto se acercó hasta las mejillas del azabache y lamió las lagrimillas que se escapaban de sus ojos.,no preguntó, simplemente le consoló en silencio. Sasuke se aferró a su espalda y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, se quedaron así unos segundos, perdidos en sus pensamientos y regodeándose de su propia soledad.

Naruto besó a Sasuke, sus lenguas rompieron en un baile por controlarse mutuamente y debido a las continuas caricias y gemidos de Naruto, Sasuke no tardó en volver a envararse, giraron sobre su eje y comenzaron de nuevo; penetración tras penetración, suspiro tras suspiro, caricias, besos, ruegos en silencio…

La habitación guardaría su secreto y de ahí jamás saldría.

* * *

**Azrael**: a partir de el siguiente capítulo comienza el desenlace de este fic, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. No hay fecha fijada para la act. de humanVampire pero visitar mi perfil para votar por el final. Gracias por los comentarios.


	16. Prólogo

Sakura miraba por las ventanas del pasillo del hospital de forma distraída, los rayos de sol iluminaban el paisaje exterior lleno de árboles y edificios colindantes, volvió la cabeza hacia la señora que estaba a su lado y después volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos algo confusa.

_Unos días antes…_

Tsunade no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su hija, su propia hija, no era capaz de reconocerla, se giró hacia el doctor con semblante preocupado y desconcertado, este suspiró pesadamente y anotó algo en la carpeta que traía, luego miró a la rubia y esta, a punto de decir algo, calló de pronto al escuchar el diagnóstico:

—**Parece que Sakura sufre amnesia traumática debido a la gravedad del accidente y el tiempo que ha estado en coma,** –dijo**— la tendremos un par de días más en observación para ver cómo se desarrolla, luego la tendremos que dar el alta.**

— **¿Pero y si aún no ha recuperado la memoria?** —quiso saber Tsunade.

—**En ese caso me temo que será dada de alta igualmente, no hay tratamiento que podamos darla aquí y se necesitan camas.**

—**Entiendo…** —aceptó resignada.

Desde aquel día Tsunade había estado con ella en la habitación, acompañándola en su soledad y confusión, la contaba, de vez en cuando, algunas cosas sobre su infancia, sobre la vida que había llevado y a que se dedicaba. Con el paso de los días, Sakura había ido recuperando algunas memorias, tenía lagunas y seguía sintiéndose confusa, sin tener del todo claro si lo que recordaba, imágenes y sucesos que creía haber soñado, eran ciertos o no.

Y ahora estaba ahí, esperando a que Tsunade terminara de rellenar los papeles de su alta médica para poder marcharse a lo que era su casa, se acomodó la camisa verde haciendo que pequeñas hebras rosadas serpentearan por sus hombros, _Creo que es hora de dejar crecer mi pelo._

[…]

El taxi las dejó en la puerta de la gran casa blanquecina, mientras Tsunade pagaba al conductor, ella entró a su casa, la cual estaba en silencio y oscuridad, supuestamente ella vivía con su prometido, un tal Sasuke, y aunque ella no lo sabía, podía notar como si algo la faltara en el vientre, no paraba de acariciárselo sin saber por qué, Tsunade había preferido omitir el dato de que estaba embarazada y había perdido al niño para no darla más cosas en las que pensar y preocuparla. Atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a una cocina americana, subió las persianas y al girarse vio una nota colgada en la nevera, la tomó y comenzó a leerla;

Para Sakura;

Siento no estar aquí presente cuando llegues ni tampoco haberte ido a visitar al hospital, creo que las cosas estarán mejor así, como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, sinceramente lo nuestro no funcionaba. Tal vez un día volvamos a encontrarnos, entonces, te contaré todo.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, frunció el ceño confusa, arrugó la nota y la tiró a la basura, Tsunade entró en ese momento en la casa y al verla llorar amargamente, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—**Todo va a estar bien Sakura, todo va a estar bien.** —la susurró.

Después de eso, Sakura recorrió todos los rincones de la casa, deteniéndose en cada lugar intentando recordar, llegó al que era su dormitorio, el cual estaba medio vacío, recogió su ropa en unas maletas, después echó un fugaz vistazo a la fotografía que había en uno de los estantes, donde salía ella abrazando a un hombre moreno de tez pálida y ojos negros, y en ese momento, Sakura supo que no había sido un sueño lo que había vivido estando en coma.

[…]

El olor de la comida se esparcía por toda la casa, Sakura prendió entonces la televisión y se sentó a comer con quien se supone era su madre, pero que ella recordaba como su maestra, Tsunade simplemente leía la sección de apuestas del periódico mientras esperaba a que la sopa se enfriase.

El noticiero acababa de empezar y encabezaron la noticia con la demolición de la empresa Akatsuki, ya que habían sido imputados por terrorismo, cargos de corrupción y amenazas. Los que no habían muerto, se encontraban entre rejas, en una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad de todo Japón, a la espera del juicio. Tsunade apagó la televisión y comenzó a comer en silencio, Sakura solo miró las hojas de los árboles caer a través de la ventana.

* * *

Los hermanos del desierto volvieron a New York junto con Jiraiya, Shikamaru y los demás miembros de la policía Neoyorquina, hacía un par de semanas se había producido un botín en la cárcel donde estaban los restantes miembros de Akatsuki encerrados y estos habían escapado, debían preparar sus movimientos, sus estrategias. Lo único que sabían era que Orochimaru había sido el cómplice que los ayudó a escapar, y que, aunque la máquina que mantenía sellados a los demonios había sido destruida y estos habían sido liberados y entrado en letargo, aún quedaba un portador con su demonio dentro, el cual también había desaparecido sin dejar rastro al igual que Sasuke.

—**PARA PODER LLEVAR A CABO LA MISIÓN POR LA CUAL TODOS OS HABEÍS REENCARNADO, SERÁ NECESARIO MUCHO PODER NARUTO, SASUKE NO VA A DEJAR QUE LE SALVES, IGUAL QUE EN EL PASADO, ESTÁ CIEGO** —dijo Kyuubi.

—**Solo hay una forma de acabar con todo esto-ttebayou** —contestó— **y esa es poseer más poder.**

—**Y MATAR A SASUKE **—completó el zorro.

Si algo había aprendido Naruto de su vida pasada y el presente que vivía, es que sin poder no se podía lograr nada y la única manera que tenia de poder era la de unificar a todos los Bijus y hacer el contrato de los Ojos de Luna, matar a Sasuke y hacer que las almas de todos descansaran en paz y no siguieran reencarnándose durante décadas, repitiendo los mismos errores.

Pero Naruto y Kyuubi no eran los únicos que sabían de ello, Sasuke y su equipo también estaban al corriente de que en la época actual, el chakra era algo muy difícil de moldear y producir, la única posibilidad de conseguir poder era absorber el chakra de los Bijus que se encontraban durmiendo esparcidos por el mundo.

"_La realidad siempre es más cruel y dura y cuando algo no te gusta, prefieres cerrar los ojos y no aceptarla, pero a veces hay que saber cuándo rendirse."_

**_FIN_**

* * *

**PROXIMAMENTE: **Se hace camino al andar, secuela de Destino.

**Fecha de estreno:** 1 de Agosto del 2011.


End file.
